Road to Remembrance
by Shivakashi
Summary: One mysterious letter leads Inuyasha on an enlightening journey across the world. One that not only teaches him about himself, but also the strengths of humanity. Pirates, Wizards, new powers and Azkaban! Demon Hunter Prequel. IYxMultPair KouAya MirSan
1. A marked man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, etc. Obviously.**

**Chapter 1**

The battle was fierce, drawn out and draining, but they won. It had taken the combined efforts of Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Kagura along with their group to finally defeat Naraku. Kagura had turned her back on Naraku halfway through the fight, as soon as she had seen a glimmer of hope that he could be defeated. Kouga was there since the beginning. He had brought along the majority of his wolf tribe for support but most did not survive. Sesshomaru was the biggest surprise, having jumped in during the last half hour of the battle. It was him that turned the tides. With their aid in holding down the many parts of Naraku, the combined power of one of Kagome's sacred arrows and Inu Yasha's backlash wave managed to hit the core of Naraku—his blackened heart—and pulled him down into the abyss of hell. But he did not go down without a fight. An explosion of sorts occurred, tentacles flying in all directions, grasping, clawing, for a piece of anyone they could drag down with them. A few wolf demons along with Kanna were caught and pulled to their death. One managed to hit Inu Yasha as well. But this was different than the others, though no one noticed since they were preoccupied with escaping the tentacles themselves. It was darker and still had Naraku's pulsing atmosphere around it. It had targeted Inu Yasha, striking him in the back before he could jump away.

The moment it touched him, Inu Yasha knew something was wrong. It never tried to grab onto him or drag him down. It simply struck him, right in small of his back, spreading a horrible burning sensation that reeked of evil down his spine. And then the tentacle was sucked into the ground as suddenly as it had shot out, deleted from humanity forever, but the burning sensation still lingered.

A short silence followed the downfall of the creature that had one way or another victimized them all. Then came the eruption; screaming, laughing, cheering, hugging. The survivors celebrated their victory, savored their triumph. Sesshomaru simply stared on impassively before turning on his heel and leaving the site. Rin and Jaken followed obediently. No one saw Kagura leave, but it could only be assumed it was in whichever direction the wind was blowing. Sango immediately ran to her freed brother, hugging him and checking him for wounds, and then began tending to Miroku. Kagome went to help Kouga first, seeing as he was the closest to her and currently suffering from a large hole in his side where he was stabbed viciously by a stray tentacle.

Much to Kagome and the other's confusion, Inu Yasha refused to let her look at his wounds, insisting that Kaede did instead. A little hurt by it, Kagome assumed it was because she treated Kouga's wound's first and came close to sitting him, but decided that as long as he would be treated it was fine.

Kaede was surprised as well when Inu Yasha staggered into her hut, bloodied and weary and absolutely alone.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked, setting down the ladle she was using to stir a pot of stew.

"Treating the others," Inu Yasha said gruffly, swallowing a mouthful of bile. Whatever hit him was causing him to feel revoltingly sick.

"Do ye need me to treat thy wounds?" she asked kindly, seeing he was in pain. Inu Yasha nodded mutely and sat down on the ground. Kaede raised her eyebrows at his unusual display of compliance but said nothing. Instead she helped him remove his fire rat coat and pealed it away from his blood-soaked body. She gasped as his back was revealed, dropping the article of clothing.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked filled with dread. Ever since he received it, his instincts were screaming that it was no ordinary wound.

"Your back is badly burned," Kaede said, tenderly touching the burn, but stopping as Inu Yasha winced.

"What? What is it?"

"It looks like...a spider," Kaede made out, squinting at the charred flesh. Inu Yasha felt his hear sink and a cold feeling spread throughout his body.

"I have some salve that should heal this up nicely," Kaede went on, lifting herself slowly up from the floor and walking to one of her many shelves filled with medicines. But Inu Yasha didn't hear her. His thoughts were focused on the spider shaped wound on his back. It felt as if Naraku was inside of him, lurking around in his subconscious, mocking him. Despite what he wanted to believe, something inside told him that this wouldn't heal like other wounds he's had. It would scar. He would forever bear spider shaped scar on his back, marked by his enemy as a constant reminder, never letting truly move on from the pain he caused in his life. He felt no joy in defeating him, for in his mind, Naraku had won. He had the last say after all.

Kaede came back and treated his wounds as carefully as she could, being extra mindful of his burn.

"Ye have a dark aura on this wound," Kaede stated as he stood and pulled on his fire rat coat.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said tiredly, figuring as much. He stood and exited the hut and began walking in the direction he knew his friends would be in. Sure enough, not twenty feet away from him was Kagome, walking towards the hut, most likely here to check on him, and flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Where's that wimpy wolf?" he asked before he could stop himself. Kagome stopped walking suddenly and gave him a hard look, the smile falling off her face.

"He left to check on the rest of his tribe for your information. And you should be more grateful to him for helping us!"

"Feh," was Inu Yasha's reply. Kagome sighed and shook her head, knowing it was pointless. She reached into her bag and pulled something out.

"Umm...Inu Yasha..." Kagome trailed, holding out her hand. She uncurled her fingers to reveal the completed jewel, sitting innocently on the palm of her hand. Inu Yasha stared at it, allured and repulsed all at the same time. Fifty years ago he would have snatched that glass orb and ran off as fast as he could to become a demon. But now the desire to have power, to have respect, was gone. The jewel was meaningless to him now. He didn't want to change anymore; he wanted to evolve on his own.

"You keep it," he said somberly, grabbing her hand and wrapping her fingers back around the jewel. He left his hands around her's, much to Kagome's pleasure.

"But...I thought you wanted to become a full demon more than anything?" she asked thoroughly confused. Inu Yasha shook his head and smiled at her. For one brief moment Kagome felt like everything could work out between them; that Inu Yasha would stay with her. And then the presence of dead souls surrounded her and she suddenly remembered her competition.

"Are you going to hell with Kikyo?" she asked, biting her lip.

The question caught Inu Yasha off guard causing him to drop her hand and look away from her silently. He had indeed been thinking about this for a long time now, more often than not as they got closer to defeating Naraku. He had already made his decision in his mind, and he hoped it was one he wouldn't regret.

"Inu Yasha I need to know!" Kagome said somewhat desperately. She knew it was now or never to settle this, "Please. I can't go on like this. I can't keep dragging myself back here if you're only going to run off to Kikyo. I have a life back home, Inu Yasha! Please, just let me know now. Am I more than just a shard detector to you?

"I as well think it is time you chose, Inu Yasha," Kikyo stated, gliding up next to Kagome who looked shocked at her sudden appearance. Inu Yasha vaguely wondered where she was during the battle and if she was hiding out while they fought. Her cold, inexpressive eyes bore into his, "do not forget, you have promised to go to hell with me."

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, dreading the confrontation that was about to come up. He took a deep, calming breath and began to speak.

"Kagome, you are more than just a shard detector to me, you know that, and I care about you a lot," Kagome smile at this, "Kikyo, I know I promised to go to hell with you, and I know that I loved you very much when you were alive," Kikyo had a wistful, ghost of a smile at these words as though she were remembering better days.

"That is why this was such a hard decision to make—I think I love you both—but I decided to choose..."

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Whoops! A cliffhanger! Now how did that get there?

Just FYI, this is a prequel to my fic Demon Hunter, which is a crossover w/ Harry Potter. I was going to wait a little longer to write this but I had too many juicy ideas swishing around in my little head and I didn't want to loose them. And believe me, I would, I have ADD like you wouldn't believe. For those of you who've read that one, this is basically what happened to Inu Yasha to turn him into the strapping young man of the present.


	2. A familiar nightmare

**Chapter 2**

"_That is why this was such a hard decision to make—I think I love you both—but I decided to choose..."_

"...Neither of you."

Inu Yasha held his breath in anticipation for a response from either woman. At first both were silent, staring blankly at him as though the answer hadn't quite processed in their minds yet. Then realization dawned on their faces—well, on Kagome's anyway, Kikyo's expression only became colder.

"Do you mean to tell me after you promised to join me in hell you are backing out? Inu Yasha, you are a coward."

Inu Yasha had to flinch at that response though he felt it was wholly deserved. He looked at Kagome who seemed more angry than upset.

"Inu Yasha you better have a good explanation for this...stringing me along like that. If you had gone with Kikyo I would have understood you had a reason, but now I just think you're a lying bastard!"

Now this Inu Yasha wasn't prepared for. Never had Kagome swore at him like that.

"Please," he said feebly, "let me explain."

Both women watched him impatiently, still bearing disappointed and angry looks. Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo first.

"Kikyo, I hate to say it, and I know it took me too long to realize it, but you aren't the woman I fell in love with. Which is why we would never be happy together in hell. The Kikyo I knew wouldn't be selfish enough to put her happiness before someone she loved—if she even loved me at all. The chance for us is over."

"It was unfortunate what happened to us, wasn't it?" Kikyo stated softly. Most of her initial anger had disappeared from her face, know replaced with a knowing sadness, "Very well, Inu Yasha. I will respect your wishes."

Without any other words, Kikyo turned serenely and moved smoothly off into the forest. Inu Yasha gazed after her retreating form, still not sure if he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"And what's your reason for not wanting me?" Kagome asked coolly. Inu Yasha knew her long enough to know the façade she was trying to pull off. She looked eerily calm on the outside but on the inside she was a mixture of burning anger and anguish.

"It's not that I don't want you Kagome 'cuz I care about you a lot...maybe even love you."

"Then what's the problem? Why can't we be together if we love each other?" she cried.

"That's just it! I don't even know what love is! The last time I think I ever truly experience it was when my mother was alive. Since then the only people who have shown me affection are you and Kikyo. So I don't know what I'm feeling right now. And for that matter neither do you! We're just kids Kagome. We can't possibly understand what we're getting into."

"You don't know that Inu Yasha!" Kagome said angrily, "You don't know what I feel for you!"

"Oh no? You claim you love me but maybe you just love the idea of being with me. Maybe you just wanted to hold something over Kikyo's head."

He didn't know why he said it; because it certainly wasn't something he had planned to say. Kagome looked like she had been struck in the face.

"How dare you! How dare you think I would do anything like that! You know me better than that."

"If you loved me so much then why did you want me to be something I'm not? It has nothing to do with me being a half demon," Inu Yasha said quickly, cutting her off as he saw her open her mouth to object, "I know you accepted me for that from day one. You're trying to turn me into SomeONE I'm not."

"I don't understand," she said.

"Hobo—Hojo, whatever his name is. You want me to be like him."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. You use this necklace to teach me manners and rules. Rules you set down and how you want me to behave."

"Well you need manners!"

"That doesn't give you the right to force them upon me! You pictured that human boy as the perfect boyfriend but wanted me, therefore you tried to train me to act more like him, as if I were a dog! You're not my mother Kagome—it's not your job to instruct me how to behave. These beads were put on me for the sole purpose of keeping me from killing you. You know I would never do that. You've been abusing this power for sometime now."

Kagome looked like she would like to sit him right then and there but knew it would only prove him right. She didn't know whether she was angrier at his excuse not to return her feelings or that he was right.

"I'm certainly not ready to fall in love yet. I can't love anybody until I learn to accept who I am. Please forgive me."

Kagome said nothing. She just held her head up high and walked past him, back to Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha sighed, his ears drooping. There was no turning back now. He didn't deserve such excellent women—he was just a half-breed.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

_He was in a great room with elegant marble floors. There was screaming everywhere. Different colored beams of light bounced along the corridors, occasionally striking people. He ran away from the chaos. A woman was by his side, holding his hand, making sure he was with her at all times. Suddenly he was flying, sailing through the air. He crashed into a wall headfirst. His vision swam in front of him. There was a blinding flash of green light from behind him. He turned._

_The woman's body, his mother's, hit the ground directly in front of him. She stared at him with wide, glassy eyes. Dead eyes._

_Then he saw red. Blood, blood, everywhere._

_Suddenly he was back in the marble-floored hall. A man turned towards him. It looked like a man, but it was too blurry. His vision was still clouded by the red. The man said something and then threw something at him. A glass sphere. A green light struck the man in the back and Inu Yasha caught the ball._

_A sharp tug behind his navel._

_A rush of colors._

Inu Yasha cried out as he found himself on his hands and knees underneath the God tree. His palms were scraped so he only assumed he had fallen out of the tree while he was sleeping. He looked up at the branch a good twenty feet above his head and scowled. He had never fallen out of a tree before, but that nightmare seemed strangely familiar. Maybe he had it before? Inu Yasha glanced around and sniffed out to see if anyone was no by. Catching nothing, he was thankful no one saw him.

He stood up and brushed off his clothes before heading back to Kaede's hut. The sun was just setting so he must have only dozed off. He was sure by now Kagome had told everyone of his decision. He felt an uncomfortable knot tighten in his stomach, though he didn't know why. So what if they were all mad at him. It's not like he cared about what they thought of him, right?

Miroku exited the hut just as Inu Yasha approached it.

"Ah, Inu Yasha," Miroku greeted him in his normal placid manner, "just the man I wanted to see. Kagome came to us bearing some rather disconcerting news."

"And that would be...?" Inu Yasha asked, not in the mood for one of his guessing games.

"That you have rejected both Kikyo and herself."

"What of it?"

A staff to the side of the head was his answer. Miroku closed his eyes in frustration.

"I just don't understand you sometimes Inu Yasha. You are just giving up two beautiful, capable women for no good reason."

Inu Yasha looked away from him, "you wouldn't understand."

"That may be, but Kagome announced that she is leaving tomorrow. For good. She is using the jewel to seal the well shut."

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Thanks for the reviews guys! I know this has been a little slow so far, but things will get more interesting soon, I promise! I may have made Inu Yasha a little more charismatic than we're used to, sorry.

Review!


	3. Farewell and a Letter

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome please don't do this, Inu Yasha begged as she strode purposely to the well the next morning, "please! Think of Shippo...and Sango, and Miroku! They'll miss you!"

"Oh—and you wont"?

"Of course I will, that's not what I meant—," but he was cut off by a sharp _sit_ from Kagome, who had reached the well and was preparing to jump in. Inu Yasha growled, pulling his face out of the ground.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of me? You don't have to seal the well shut!"

Kagome turned sharply to face him.

"Well you made it clear you don't want to use the jewel to become a full demon, so I might as well put it to good use," she said scathingly. Inu Yasha's ears went back at her tone. He may have disappointed both her and Kikyo but he didn't think he deserved this. Shippo's wail cut off any argument he had.

"Don't leave Kagome!" he cried, jumping into her arms and nuzzling her face. Miroku and Sango both reached the well at that moment.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, please don't leave on account of _him_," Sango added, giving Inu Yasha a reproachful look. Inu Yasha winced—this just wasn't his day.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Maybe I will be happy with Hojo. He is, after all, the perfect guy," Kagome said sadly, hugging everyone except Inu Yasha.

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked for the last time at her long-time friends. With one final dark look at Inu Yasha, she hopped over the edge of the well. The fading purple light indicated her leaving their lives forever. A brief moment of silence ensued as the remaining group stared at the well, most hoping she would change her mind and return in a small miracle.

"Aren't you going to get her?" Shippo asked expectantly. Out of everyone, he was the most adamant about Kagome not being entirely serious in leaving them forever.

"Not this time Shippo," Inu Yasha said with such clarity that Shippo was made painfully aware that he would stick to his word this time.

"Grrr…I hate you! I'll never, ever forgive you!" Shippo screamed at him, dashing back towards the village. Sango cast Inu Yasha a disappointed look before following the kit. Miroku exhaled and glanced pityingly at the half-demon.

"I'll talk to them," he said kindly.

"Don't bother. They have every right to hate me," Inu Yasha said dejectedly. Miroku was unquestionably concerned for his friend, never seeing him this depressed before.

"They don't hate you Inu Yasha. They're just upset. They'll come around eventually."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Inu Yasha replied, looking away from the monk. Miroku heaved a sigh, giving up, and returned to Kaede's hut to talk some sense into Sango.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Miroku entered the hut minutes later to find Sango sitting cross-legged in front of a small cooking fire, glaring at the flames.

"Why would he do that to her? I mean, we all know he loves her...so why?"

Miroku sighed and sat next to the demon slayer, "do we?"

Sango looked up curiously, not following what he was saying.

"What do you mean? You've seen them together. I thought it was obvious."

"What if he only loves her with the same love you have for Kohaku? He may not share the same love she feels for him."

Sango looked thoughtful at this, "I never thought of it like that. But why didn't he just tell her this?"

"I think he may of tried. But I honestly believe Inu Yasha cannot tell the difference. Judging from his upbringing, he wouldn't know that there are different types of love. Bare in mind, this is just a theory. What I'm trying to say is: don't be too harsh on him; Kagome just reacted badly to the rejection."

Sango sniffled a little and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, "Gods, I'll miss her. She was like a sister to me."

Miroku grinned lecherously and grabbed her hands, looking deep into her brown eyes for effect.

"Tell you what—how about we name our first daughter after her?"

And for once—in the entire nine months that they've known each other—rather than slapping him, Sango looked relatively thoughtful at the idea.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Inu Yasha collapsed near the well after hearing Miroku leave, dropping his head in his hands. He had never felt so unsure and apprehensive about anything in his life. He always tried to keep every decision simple for himself: run or fight, kill or spare, etc. He had never had to make choices tied to emotions. Physical pain he could handle and inflict. But emotional pain...

Had he really led Kagome and Kikyo on like she said? He suddenly felt lower than low; like his value in life dropped beyond that of a half-breed; unworthy of living.

A soft, musical sound in the distance stopped him from falling any further into depression. It became gradually louder as it neared. The musical song lifting his spirits to points he didn't know they could reach in such a short period of time. For the first time ever, he enjoyed having human emotions. The music made him feel light and dizzy with flightiness, more powerful, stronger. He looked up to the source of the melody while fighting a small smile off his face; he was supposed to be depressed after all. There, flying towards him, was a massive bird with red and gold plumage, one that couldn't only be described as majestic. Clutched in its talons was a scroll. He knew this bird wasn't native to Japan, and while he couldn't remember it clearly, he could have sworn he'd seem the same type of bird before somewhere.

It swooped down swiftly, missing Inu Yasha's head by inches and dropped the scroll in his hand. Inu Yasha watched in awe as the bird flew higher into the sky before disappearing in a small burst of flames.

He looked down at the scroll in his hands before opening it, knowing he wasn't very good at reading and would probably have to ask Miroku to read it for him. He glanced it over quickly, promptly becoming confused. It wasn't written in the usual Japanese characters he was used to seeing. This writing went across; left to right. But the strangest part was...he could understand it. Just a few words at first, but then he reread it, understanding more and more. He tried speaking the words, his tongue working in a different manner than it was used to. Nevertheless, after a few more tries the words rolled off his tongue as if he hadn't spoken the words in years. Foreign, but familiar.

Inu Yasha was seriously starting to become freaked out. Not only by the fact that he could read and speak another language he didn't even know about, but also the content of the letter.

_To my dearest Inu Yasha,_

_If you are reading this letter then it is quite possible I am dead and have no other means of informing you of your inheritance. I have written this letter in advance to be sent to you via Fawkes on your sixteenth birthday._

_As you are well aware, you have come of age in regard to your human blood at sixteen years this day. Therefore you are now eligible to receive what is rightfully your (providing your blasted uncle hasn't gotten his hands on it yet). Come to the Black Estate immediately. Remember: _Don't judge a book by its cover.

_You should know about this inheritance all ready, for we have spoken about it many times in the past. Hopefully you have not forgotten of your exceptionality. You are the only one of this time who has the ability to wield such a power—you must not let Magnus have it! The results could be disastrous. As it is we are already loosing the war and by the time you read this he may have taken over most of England._

_Be safe my beloved grandson._

_Your favorite grandfather,_

_Lord Julian Black_

Why could he read this? He had a grandfather? Julian Black? And an inheritance? And who was his uncle? Who was Magnus? What was this power he supposedly had?

Inu Yasha rolled up the scroll silently staring ahead unseeingly in shock. The words triggered something in his mind; something locked away in his subconscious, trying to get out for years. One thing was for certain—he was going to go to the Black estate and find out some answers, no matter where it was. He'd be damned if anyone was getting what was rightfully his.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

That's right people—how many Black families do you know of? And if you think about it, it makes sense. Inu Yasha's human appearance will be strikingly similar to Sirius and Bellatrix (Something Harry will realize in Demon Hunter). And yes, the phoenix was Fawkes. My theory is that he stayed with other humans before Dumbledore.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming Dolls! I'm always open to constructive criticism.


	4. On the road again

**Chapter Four**

Kaede was serving everyone a thick stew dinner when Inu Yasha stepped into the hut, the letter clutched in his left hand. Kaede smiled kindly at him and offered him a bowl of soup.

"Good evening, Inu Yasha, how is your back feeling?"

Inu Yasha cast his eyes downward as his attention was drawn to what was imprinted into him. He could still feel the burn.

"Fine," he mumbled as he accepted the food.

"Is something wrong with your back?" Sango asked. She had decided to give Inu Yasha a chance, seeing as he didn't mean for Kagome to leave entirely. In fact the only person who was still mad at him was Shippo, who stayed on the far side of the hut away from the half demon glaring at him.

"No," he answered shortly. There was an uneasy moment of silence as the incomplete group ate their food; silence that would have normally been filled with Kagome's cheerful chatter.

"Miroku, I need to ask you something," Inu Yasha said suddenly, putting his half-eaten bowl of stew on the ground. Miroku looked up from his meal shocked for two reasons; 1) Inu Yasha never asked to ask something and 2) he never left a meal unfinished.

"Yes?"

Inu Yasha plucked the roll of parchment from his haori and handed it to the monk.

"I need to know what language that's written in."

Miroku unrolled the scroll and glazed over the contents; seeming even more shocked than before.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in awe.

"Never mind that. Can you tell where it's from or not?"

Sango crawled over to Miroku and looked over his shoulder, but couldn't understand a word of it.

"I recognize the language from my studies," he answered, "It is English. But I never learned it, so I'm sorry to say I can't read it for you."

Inu Yasha snorted at that, slightly relieved that Miroku couldn't read his letter.

"And where do people speak English?"

"Well in England I presume. But that's half way across the world. Inu Yasha, what is this all about?" Miroku asked concerned. But Inu Yasha wasn't listening. The word England triggered something in his mind...

"Scotland," he mumbled out loud unknowingly.

"Well, yes, I supposed they speak it there too," Miroku said, thinking Inu Yasha was talking to him. That broke Inu Yasha out of his stupor. He stood abruptly, startling many occupants of the small home.

"I have to leave," he said finally.

"What do ye mean?" Kaede asked, picking up his unfinished dinner from the floor.

"I need to go to Scotland."

"But that's way too far. It could take you months... even years!" Sango exclaimed.

"Inu Yasha," Miroku said slowly, "Do you know what's in that letter?"

Inu Yasha looked at him but did not answer. Instead he turned and began to head out the door.

"NO!"

Inu Yasha stopped as he felt something small latch onto his leg. Shippo looked up at him with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't leave Inu Yasha, please don't leave! I'm sorry I said I hate you! I didn't mean it! I don't want to loose you too!" he stopped screaming only to start wailing loudly again. Inu Yasha was quite alarmed by the whole ordeal, never having to deal with a crying child clinging to him before. Thankfully Sango came over and pulled the hiccupping kit off him.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked, confused and saddened. Their entire group was falling apart in one day.

"I might have family over there," he said quietly. Sango's eyes flew open.

"But your parents..."

"On my mother's side. Please, it's something I need to find out. I'll come back, one day. I promise."

Without warning, Sango leapt forwards and threw her arms around Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha immediately seized up. This was something he'd expect from Kagome, but not the collected demon slayer.

"Be careful alright?" she mumbled, pulling away from him. Inu Yasha just nodded mutely, still slightly freaked out from the recent out of character display.

Miroku stood and clamped a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder, "I hope you find what you are looking for, my friend."

"Yeah, me too."

"Please come back," Shippo whimpered from Sango's arms. Kilala mewed her agreement.

"I will," Inu Yasha smiled at his friends one last time before heading out the door, walking strait out of the village and towards the nearest scent of the ocean spray.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

It had been one week since he left the village, and despite a few random demons straying into his path, it was a relatively uneventful journey. Inu Yasha wasn't stupid enough to think the expedition would be a piece of cake. For one thing, he knew enough about Japan to know it was an island, which that would mean he would have to find a ship somewhere and possibly stow away on it. He didn't want to plan too far ahead incase anything unexpected happened (and with his luck it probably would) so he decided searching for the nearest seaport would be his best option at the moment.

He knew he was close for the breeze was heavy with moisture and salt. It wasn't long before he could hear the rumble of waves crashing against the surf and seagulls squawking to one another. There was something about the alluring scent that brought freedom to mind, something that he had been denied his whole life in one way or another. But he wasn't a little kid anymore and it was time to get back his life.

Inu Yasha crept out of his hiding spot in the trees and neared the human infested ports. They were everywhere, loading and unloading cargo, gossiping to one another, and some wearing very strange clothes. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. He needed to find a ship that would take him as close to Scotland as possible. A couple of people walked past him, laughing about something or another and walked aboard one of the ships being prepared to set sail. But what really caught his attention was their appearance.

Their fair skin, large frames and wide eyes indicated they were Europeans. Jack pot.

Of course getting on the ship was easy enough. A few quick jumps faster than the human eye could follow and he was already on board, ducked behind a stack of crates piled on the deck. Inu Yasha sighed and leaned against one of the crates that smelled strongly of leather. He was alone again, but, back on the road, right where he belonged.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I know the chapter was a bit short, sorry, busy week. But now the fun stuff will start! Ahoy!

Please review some more!


	5. The Cabin Boy

**Chapter 5**

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Inu Yasha knew that much, but he expected to at least remain hidden a bit longer than a few hours out to sea. The person to discover him was a lanky cabin boy with short, sandy brown hair, young—seeming no older than himself, actually. The kid had walked over to the crates most likely to store them away from the exposed, salt air. He took one look at Inu Yasha with his dog ears and slitted eyes lounging behind the cargo and opened his mouth to scream. Luckily Inu Yasha was quick enough and covered the kid's mouth with his hand, grabbing him and pulling him behind the pile of boxes.

"If I let go of you, do you promise not to scream?" Inu Yasha asked in a harsh whisper. It was the first time he had spoken English to anyone else since he received the letter and was proud that it sounded right, despite a slight accent. The kid just stared at him with wide, frightened, gray eyes.

"_Promise_?" Inu Yasha hissed sharply again. The kid gave a quick, terrified nod. Satisfied, Inu Yasha slowly removed his hand from his mouth, "now what's your name, kid?"

"Ch-Charles..." the boy stuttered, creeping away from Inu Yasha, "What are ya? A sea monster?"

Inu Yasha stared at Charles wondering how stupid the kid could get.

"A sea monster? Do I look like a sea monster to you?" Charles shook his head mutely, waves of fear still rippling off him. Inu Yasha sighed in annoyance.

"I'm a demon kid—," the boy gasped and scrambled further back, bumping into one of the crates, "—A half demon," Inu Yasha added quickly, "I am half human as well so calm down—I ain't gunna each you. Hell, I won't even bite you."

The knowledge of humanity existing in him seemed to alleviate some of the boy's fear and Inu Yasha could hear his heartbeat slow down slightly.

"What do ya want?" the boy asked quietly.

"I need to get to Scotland," Inu Yasha answered, happy to finally be making some progress with the lad, "will this ship take me there?"

The boy crept closer to Inu Yasha, seeming to trust him not to hurt him a little more.

"Actually this ship's journey will end in Wales. But it's on the same landmass as Scotland. We have many stops along the way, though, and the journey's a long one."

"How long? And where will it stop?"

"Many months," Charles said, "a little over a year I 'spect. We'll be stopping in Indonesia for some trading, and then a couple more stops along the coast of Africa before we finally port in Swansea."

"More than a year!" Inu Yasha said incredulously. That was way longer than he expected. Then again he'd never traveled by boat before—hell he'd never traveled anywhere out of Japan.

"Aye. You planning on hiding out on the ship for that long?"

"Not for more than a year," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Tell ya what. You tell me yer name, and I'll try and fix you up sumthin with the captm' so you don't have to hide out the whole time."

Inu Yasha gazed at the youth suspiciously, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Charles shrugged, "I dunno, ya seem like a nice fellow, is all."

Inu Yasha stared hard at him for a moment before replying, "Inu Yasha."

"What?"

"My name is Inu Yasha."

Charles made a face, "weird name..."

Inu Yasha growled, making him 'eep' and shut up.

"Just, take me to the damn captain."

"Alright, alright. Keep ya pants on. Just help me carry a few of these here crates below deck first. S' what I came out here for in the first place, ya know."

"Fine," Inu Yasha muttered, piling three on top of each other and easily lifting them. Charles stared at him in amazement as he struggled to keep a grip on his only box.

"My god! How ever did you manage that?"

"I'm not human remember?" Inu Yasha reminded him dryly, following Charles through a door near the front of the ship and down some steps into a storage room. They went back one more time to finish transporting the rest of the cargo (Inu Yasha doing most of the work) before Charles took Inu Yasha to see the captain as he promised.

The cabin boy knocked on the door and waited for the muffled response to enter before doing so. Inu Yasha followed him silently.

The captain's chambers seemed much more polished than what Inu Yasha had seen of the rest of the ship, though it was littered with compasses and maps. Sitting at a desk in the corner of the room was a woman writing in a journal. She had long, red hair swept back in low ponytail with many earrings adorning the lengths of her ears and was wearing clothing similar to what he had seen the men wearing, though it was obvious she was female from the way they hugged her body. She looked up as they entered the room.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" she asked alarmed as she stared at Inu Yasha. He had to bit his lip to keep himself from baring his teeth at her attitude.

"Er..." Charles started, suddenly unsure of himself, "This here is Inu Yasha, he, ah, would like to get to Scotland...eventually. Inu Yasha—this is the captain."

Inu Yasha looked surprised at this. A woman in command of a ship? Apparently she noticed his bewildered expression because she gave him a glare and said challengingly, "You got a problem with a woman for a captain?"

"No," he answered automatically. She didn't seem to believe him.

"Is he a stowaway?" she asked sharply to Charles, "because you know our policy on them. Besides, I don't even know what the hell he is."

"I'm a half-demon," Inu Yasha answered angrily, "and I don't give a shit about your policies. I could easily kill anyone on this boat who has a problem with that."

"This ship does not give free rides, demon," the captain said coldly, unfazed by his threat. Inu Yasha just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can help out around with stuff."

"We _have_ all the help we need," she said, brushing him off again. Inu Yasha got the distinct feeling that she didn't like him and opened his mouth to retort but Charles beat him to it.

"Capt'm—he'd be dead useful. You should have seen him carry the cargo for me! Three crates on top of each other—like it was nothing! Work around here would get done twice as fast."

The captain looked at Charles appraisingly and then back to Inu Yasha, considering the possibilities. She stood from her desk and began to circle the half-demon, sizing him up.

"Well, I suppose we could use an extra set of hands on deck. But we have to do something about his appearance. You know how the other men are suspicious of just about anything. We don't need any controversy over a _demon_."

She said the word with such contempt that Inu Yasha would have flinched if it weren't for the fact that he was used to such tones.

"Take him to your room and set him up there. Find him some clothes and for God's sake cover those ears! Now get out of my sight, the both of you!"

Charles grabbed Inu Yasha's arm and quickly dragged him out of there.

"Luck was with you today, mate."

"You call that luck? She hates me!"

"She hates everybody—and she didn't kick ya off the ship, so I'd say that's pretty lucky."

"Like she could anyway," Inu Yasha scoffed as he was led into a tiny cabin with bunk beds.

"You can have the top," Charles said as he rummaged through a bag of clothes, "I'm a bit taller than you, but your broader so these should fit you well enough."

He held up a white, open-front shirt that he saw many of the sailor's earlier wearing and a pair of beige, drawstring pants. Inu Yasha instantly shied away from the offered clothing.

"Uh-huh, I ain't wearin that!" he mulishly.

"Well you can't very well go around wearing _that_ if you want to go to Scotland!" Charles cried, gesturing to his acclaimed fire-rat clothing. An argument then broke out between the two through which Inu Yasha remained thoroughly stubborn until Charles threatened to tell the captain and get him kicked off the ship, which Inu Yasha couldn't allow after coming so far. Finally he gave in, grumpily pulling on the garments in replace of his usual clothing. The pants were much tighter than he was used to, though he was fairly comfortable (even if he'd never admit it out loud) and the shirt breathed much better than his old one.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Charles asked grinning. Inu Yasha just growled at him, something Charles was already getting accustomed too, "Now to do something with your ears and hair..."

"You're not cutting it!" Inu Yasha said stridently, grabbing a fistful of the waist length silver and cradling it to him. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, we don't hafta. I have a better idea."

Fifteen minutes later Inu Yasha sat on the top of the bunk, examining himself in a small mirror Charles provided. His long hair was swept back in a braid, the two front strands unbound and around his shoulders. On his head was a bandanna, loose enough not to hurt his ears.

"Well, we best be getting some shut eye. Gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," Inu Yasha said leaning back on the hard mattress. He noted, with some forlornness, that he wouldn't be sleeping in trees for a long, long time. It was quiet for a while, neither one able to fall asleep.

"How old are you, Charles?" Inu Yasha finally asked; sick of the silence. The boy below him smiled benignly as he gazed up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"Call me Charley, and I'll be seventeen in one month. You?"

"Just turned sixteen."

"Really? You look older."

"Nah, not if you look close enough."

"If you say so."

"...Just shut up and sleep."

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Yay! Inu made a friend! And he's in tighter pants that will show off his buns! Muah!

I'm really just guessing as to how long it would have taken to travel from Japan to Europe back then, so correct me if I'm wrong.

Review, review, review peeps


	6. The cold shoulder

**Chapter 6**

"Oi...'ose the new kid?" John Buckington, a burly, veteran sailor of the HMS Swordfish, asked his fellow crewmembers in a low voice the next morning. Everything went according to the routine daily schedule for him, waking up at sunrise to care and run the vessel along with the rest of the crew who he considered his brothers. But today was different. Today there was someone he didn't recognize mopping the deck along with the cabin boy, and he had made it his business to know everyone who sailed in his 'home'.

"Think he's 'ere to replace Charley or summat?" one asked gruffly, not liking the look of the new guy already.

"Dunno...weird lookn' fella..." another one muttered, staring at Inu Yasha's long and braided white hair. Inu Yasha concentrated on mopping the floor, skilled in ignoring the commentary from years of scorn. He could deal with a few humans talking shit about him as long as they left him alone. The work was easy enough on the ship and he knew he would soon get used to overpowering scent of salt in the air and the constantly rocking ship. At least he had Charley to talk to, who he had been getting to know quite well, as the boy never shut up.

"Someday I'll have me own ship," the youth rambled on, dipping his mop back in the dirty water of the bucket they shared, "and you can be me first mate. A good first mate's hard to find ya know...gotta have someone ya trust...good thing yer nothing like Reynold."

"Who?" Inu Yasha looked up from his work at him.

"Reynold—that's the first mate on this here ship. Bloody bastard if there ever was one," Charley said with bitterness while looking around to make sure he wasn't heard.

"What's a first mate?" Inu Yasha asked. Charley stared at him for a moment as if he were crazy.

"Sometimes I forget how little you know. A first mate is someone who is the Captm's right hand man. They're second in command on a ship."

Inu Yasha made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Hey you," a gruff voice sounded from behind him. He turned to face a gathering of the crewmembers he'd seen around the ship earlier. The one speaking was huge, at least twice the size of Inu Yasha himself.

"Who're you?" the man asked in a deep, crusty voice, "I ain't never seen you here before."

"I'm new," Inu Yasha replied evenly, turning to go back to his work. The sailor grabbed his shoulder in a vice like grip and spun him around to face the group again.

"I ain't done talking to you _boy_," the sailor sneered, letting go of his shoulder with a none-too-gentile shove. Charley watched the interaction speechless for a moment before stepping in.

"Knock it off, John!" he said, stepping between the large sailor and Inu Yasha. John responded by roughly knocking Charley to the side, sending the teen crashing to the ground.

"Hey! That was fucking uncalled for!" Inu Yasha growled at him, stepping up to the man.

"You tell me your name and what your doing on this ship right now boy."

"Like it's any of your fucking business!"

"Look kid, I'll pound you so hard..."

"The hell you will," Inu Yasha scoffed.

"Why you—"

"HEY! What the devil is going on here?" a sharp voice cut in. Both Inu Yasha and John looked over to see the captain stalk over to them, an irate look fixed on her face.

"You tell me," Inu Yasha muttered, sending John a dark look.

"Who is this, captain?" John asked, hurriedly.

The captain pursed her lips for a moment, looking between the two men, while the rest of the crew watched the interaction tensely, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Inu Yasha," she said stiffly, "He'll be helping Charley as a cabin boy and will be traveling with us until we reach Swansea. Until then, ignore him and he'll ignore you."

"What's wrong with his eyes?" one sailor whispered, leaning closer to get a better look at Inu Yasha's demonic, amber eyes.

Inu Yasha openly growled at him but was abruptly cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs by Charley.

"Never you mind! Just get back to your duties," she said before stalking off to her chambers. The rest of the crowd drained away begrudgingly while gifting Inu Yasha dark and suspicious looks.

The incident was over, but it didn't stop the whispers. In fact, it only served to increase the other's curiosity about the 'new guy'. Inu Yasha often heard muttering about his strange eyes, or his freakish nails, or his unnaturally sharp teeth. It was as if everyone on the ship suspected him of being more than just human but didn't have the balls to say anything about it. Though, Inu Yasha often found himself observing everyone else as well. The sailors had wide eyes, weird noses, and a shocking variety of hair color. There were even a few humans with _yellow_ hair. He noticed that, unlike in Japan, most of the men here could grow facial hair covering their entire jaw. Even Charley had rough stubble topping the lower half of his face. Another thing he noticed was the size of these Europeans, who were noticeably larger than the human men he was used to seeing. This always got him thinking about himself and his heritage. If what was in his letter was true...then was his grandfather European? If that was the case then would that give him European blood? Would he be able to grow a beard, or grow as big as one of the other sailors someday? He knew that the average demon reached their prime at sixty years of age, so he had roughly forty something years to figure these questions out.

During the next few weeks Inu Yasha had avoided the other crewmembers as much as physically possible without disregarding his duties, and in return, they ignored him. This didn't help any with him making friends but all he really wanted was a peaceful passage to Scotland. The captain hadn't helped matters either. She often hovered over him, discrediting his work and complaining about everything as if she was just dying to find a reason to kick him off the ship (something that became increasingly hard for her as Inu Yasha picked up on handling things around the ship rather fast). Despite his treatment by everyone save for Charley, Inu Yasha worked through it all. Instead he focused on improving his English and learning what he could about Scotland from Charley. Unfortunately the boy was next to no help in that department.

Three days from arriving in Indonesia, something happened that changed everything…

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

I know, it's very short, but I've been sooooo busy lately with AP tests and shit that I didn't really have time for writing. Thank God it'll all be over soon prays

The next one will be longer and we'll finally get some puppy action and a little more respect for Inu! Yay!

I'll also be back to working on Renaissance which I have been very lazy with. (sorry!)

Thanks for the reviews, appreciate them!


	7. Of Sea serpents, missions, and expectati...

**Chapter 7**

"Move, freak."

Inu Yasha reluctantly backed out of the way as two sailors carried a large crate filled with liquor past him.

_'Freak'_

The name was so fitting for him. Apparently the sailor's thought so too, for they weren't stupid by any means and could tell he wasn't human—even if his ears were covered.

Inu Yasha sat back on the bow and watched the sun begin to set. Tonight there would be a festivity of some sort, with much drinking and dancing, though Inu Yasha clearly got the message that he was not welcome. It was perfectly fine with him; he didn't want to spend time with the humans anyway.

"_Inu Yasha_!"

Inu Yasha groaned. The bane of his existence popped up in his face, hands on her hips in an imposing manner.

"Are you lazing about again?" the captain hissed. Inu Yasha casually met her fiery, blue gaze.

"What do you want me to do? I've finished all my duties for the time being."

The captain glared at him, knowing he deserved a break every now and then for all the hard work he put into the ship. She'd never admit it, but he was a great asset to the crew. She didn't even know why she gave him such a hard time, though she suspected it was mostly the fact that he was as stowaway and got away with it. But another part of her said it was because of his mixed heritage and she felt disguised by it, as she was someone who always prided herself on avoiding prejudices.

She went to say something back to him when the ship gave a sudden lurch, sending the men aboard falling allover each other. The captain herself was thrown forward right into Inu Yasha's arms. She hit his solid chest with a thud, feeling the hard muscles underneath the thin shirt and shamelessly wondered how someone so young could become so developed.

Blushing with mortification, she jumped away from him and faced the rest of the crew.

"What the hell was that?"

"Dunno—," John began before the ship was hit again, once more sending everyone sprawling in all directions. Inu Yasha's ears twitched wildly under the bandana. It dampened his hearing slightly but not enough for him to get the general idea what was going on. Unfortunately the thickly salted water prevented him from using his nose to any aid.

"It's coming from under the ship," he told the captain quietly who was still sitting on the deck from her latest fall. She looked up at him confused.

"That's not possible. The water shouldn't shallow out for another day or two. We can't be that close to land."

"No. It's moving. It's a beast of some kind."

He saw the captain's face pale slightly and she rapidly scrambled to her feet.

"I want all men armed and on the deck, now! Drop those crates and get moving!"

The men obeyed her instantly, rushing around the deck, grabbing swords and pistols.

"What is it, captain?" John asked, rushing up to her.

"Sea serpent," she answered. Inu Yasha didn't have to ask what it was because it sprang up from the water, rearing its head at them, causing many men to jump or scream in fright.

The body was long and serpentine; the lower half still emerged in the water with about fifty feet spared above. It had a slick, greenish head with webbed fans on either side that spread as it bared it's fangs and flicked it's tongue out.

What bothered Inu Yasha was that it was not a demon, but an actual sea monster. He'd never fought one but figured if he could defeat something like Naraku, then a monster shouldn't be all that hard. Now all he had to worry about was how to fight it without revealing his true heritage, though he had a sneaking suspicion that the crewmembers wouldn't be too surprised if they found out what he was judging from his appearance. Inu Yasha settled for watching the humans fight it first, and analyze how they dealt with it.

It opened it jaws and let forth a prehistoric roar before it charged at the crew, fangs bared.

"Stand your ground men!" she called, raising her own sword. As the serpent's head neared she leapt forwards, slashing her sword down on its neck, but the scaly armor left it with no more than a scratch. Many of the other men had the same idea and the swords were proven virtually useless.

"Aim for the underbelly, or the tissue of its mouth!" the captain instructed once more, readying herself for another attack. This time it sideswiped the crew by lifting its tail from the water and sweeping it across the deck. Many of these sailors dived to the ground to avoid it; those who didn't were thrown heavily against elements of the ship.

Seeing most everyone down, the monster surged forwards once more before a shot rang out, eliciting shrieking cry from the beast. The serpent, with one newly emptied and bloodied eye socket, went strait for the one responsible faster than anyone could react, quickly singling out John, who still held a smoking pistol in his hands.

John closed his eyes, knowing it was too late for him and waited for the impact of those twin fangs. A brief reflection of his wife and young daughter flashed through his mind and he sent out a short prayer to God, asking him to watch over them in his stead.

But there was no searing pain, no blood or screaming. Instead he heard a grunt, and a snarl, and a multitude of gasps. He guardedly opened his eyes to be greeted with the back of the strange boy, who, to John's horror and admiration, was holding the serpent's jaws apart with a bit of a struggle. Inu Yasha was steadily pushing its mouth open a little further each passing second, revealing a wildly trouncing forked tongue.

The body of the sea serpent thrashed about in pain, taking out part of the foremast in the process and sending water flying everywhere before the boy set the jaws so far apart that they snapped. It was dead. Inu Yasha then, to the further incredulity of everyone on the ship, bodily hoisted the creature in the air and threw it away from the boat. The body went almost a quarter of a mile before it actually hit the water. Silence reigned on the once chaotic vessel.

"You all right?" the boy asked gruffly, wiping his silver bangs out of his face. But john couldn't seem to find his voice to reply. He just stared at the whelp in disbelief as he then turned to the captain, "sorry about the mast. I can fix it easily enough."

The captain too seemed to be having trouble forming any coherent words and was suddenly looking at the boy in a new light. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let him on the ship after all.

A single cheer rang out from somewhere on the spar deck which was soon joined by many more. Inu Yasha stepped back in shock as men, who mere hours ago scorned him, came forward with praising pats on the back and hands to be shaken.

John watched as the boy seemed to shrink away from the praise, apparently unsure of how to accept it.

"Hey, HEY! Back off will ya? Give the lad some room, damnit."

The boy gave him a startled, if not gratifying look, and nodded in thanks. John returned it as an understanding passed between the two. John owed him his life, and the boy wanted to be accepted—hide it as he may—it was all he wanted. They were something more than shipmates now... they were comrades.

"Come on men, let's get on with this merrymaking!"

A roar greeted the response as the sailors laughed and pulled out the crates of liquor they brought up earlier. The captain grabbed Inu Yasha by the arm and led him away from the commotion.

"That was...er...quite impressive back there. I had no idea you were _that_ strong."

Inu Yasha shrugged, "it was nothing really. Much easier than what I used to fight back ho—back in Japan. Uh...are YOU alright captain?"

"Call me Isabel," she said almost shyly, avoiding his gaze.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha said, not quite understanding.

"It's my name," she said, "and yes, thank you, I am fine."

Inu Yasha looked at her strangely, trying to figure out what happened to the bossy and loud captain that he knew so well that was suddenly replaced with a shy and quiet and _feminine_ one.

"Hey—Inu Yasha! Come on boy, join us!" one of the crewmembers who he recalled as Samuel cried out while brandishing a frothing mug around like it was a weapon.

"It seems you're being called," Isabel said with a ghost of a smile.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I'd rather not," she laughed, "the testosterone levels get a little high for my liking with these events."

Inu Yasha grinned, said farewell and walked over to the table he was being summoned to. John was among the group and offered a seat next to him and handed him one of the mugs that were littered around the table. It was filled with an alcoholic drink that smelled different from sake. He took a tentative sip. It was slightly bitter, but after another sip and another, he grew used to it.

"Like it?" John asked, grinning, "it's the finest ale in Europe."

"It's alright," Inu Yasha replied. The alcohol level in it was about the same as sake to it would take quite a few more before it would have any sort of effect on him. Samuel, or 'Sam' as he preferred to be called, whipped out a deck of cards.

"So boys...who's up for some poker?"

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

The first thing Kagome did after she sealed the well was go strait to her room and cry for hours on end, utterly consumed by rejection and a broken heart. She spent the next few days in a daze; attending school as normal but never quite interacting with people. Her life seemed so dull and trivial after all her adventures in the feudal era. A couple weeks after she left she began to feel the beginnings of regret.

Was it really necessary for her to seal the well like that? She was so caught up in her own pain that she forgot about how everyone else would feel. This caused her to fall into another crying frenzy. She dropped to her bed, crying about never seeing Shippo again or talking 'girl talk' with Sango. She'd even miss slapping Miroku for when his hands wandered. Maybe she overreacted about Inu Yasha's decision. After all, Kikyo was able to accept it easily enough and she loved him too—or so she believed, anyway.

Did she really try to turn him into Hojo? Kagome thought back to all the times she sat him. Sure some of them were well deserved in regards to saving Shippo or stopping him from fighting Kouga, but the rest of the times seemed a little unfair now that she thought about it. It really wasn't her place to teach him how to behave, and there were a number of times she wished he had the confidence or charm of Hojo. Maybe she was subconsciously trying to give him those traits?

Sighing, Kagome wiped away any stray tears on her face and rolled onto her back. Perhaps she should have listened to him. Sure, she wasn't happy with his decision but was it right to force herself on him if he didn't feel he was ready for a relationship? She should have stayed and let him set the pace, not run off and cut everyone off from seeing her again. Maybe she could get the well open and apologize.

Kagome sat up with a determined look on her face. She had a mission.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Sango happily polished her boomerang outside of Kaede's hut, enjoying the warm morning sun on her back. Some of the village men and Miroku were off building her and her future husband a home while Shippo was off somewhere in the forest, most likely by the God tree. She sighed a little at the thought of the young kit. Ever since Inu Yasha and Kagome left he'd been more subdued. But she and Miroku and even Kilala were trying their best to bring him back to the cheerful little troublemaker he used to be. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large whirlwind heading rapidly fast towards the village. Before she knew it, Kouga, the wolf prince, stood before her in all his glory. And he got right to the point.

"Where's my woman?"

Sango gulped and gave a small nervous laugh, "About the Kouga...wouldn't it be better to marry Ayame? I'm sure the elder's would prefer you to wed another demon rather than a human."

"I don't give a shit what the elders say! Just tell me where Kagome is and I'll be on my way. There's no reason we can't get married anymore now that the jewel is complete."

"I'm sorry," Sango began, realizing he wouldn't be deterred, "but Kagome left. She went back to her home and she isn't ever coming back."

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"She's gone Kouga. Forever."

He growled as a sudden thought occurred to him, "Is dog turd with her?"

"No, Inu Yasha left as well. And I don't think we'll be seeing him for a long, long time," she said sadly. She greatly missed both her friends and it was sometimes hard to hide it.

Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"So what happened? Why is everyone gone?"

Sango sighed and began to tell him, thinking he deserved an answer after being so devoted to Kagome.

"Inu Yasha decided he didn't want a relationship with either Kikyo or Kagome. Kagome reacted badly to that and went back to her home village, using the jewel to prevent anyone from ever reaching her again. Later, Inu Yasha received a mysterious letter in another language and left to go find out about it. I think he went to Scotland, though I'm not sure where that is. The point is—Kagome is unreachable...even to Inu Yasha."

_'Shit_,' Kouga thought as he heard this, '_this isn't good. If I don't return with a wife I could loose my status.'_

The elders were getting more and more adamant about him finding a suitable mate and providing the tribe with more pups. The thing was, he was still young and didn't want to be tied down with such a commitment, especially with someone he didn't love. But unlike before, when he didn't care what the elder's wanted and did his own thing, his high rank in the wolf demon society was being threatened.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, rubbing his hand over his face. Life sucked.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Poor, poor, Kouga :( YES Inu Yasha is drinking and gambling! He's on his way to a good and healthy corruption.

I don't know if I should let Kagome back or not...

Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know what you think so far!


	8. Indonesia

**Chapter8 **

The Indonesian port they docked at was filled with bustling people of a dark color with a musky, spiced smell lingering in the air, but Inu Yasha found he liked it very much. They had just docked there two days ago and Inu Yasha already found himself enjoying the trip much more now that he had his shipmates' respect and friendship. In fact, one of his better friends, aside from Charley, was John. The thirty-four year old man had taken a much-improved interest in Inu Yasha ever since his life was saved by the half demon. The two spent much of their free times telling each other stories and traditions of their countries. Inu Yasha even went as far as revealing his demon heritage by showing him his ears. John, like any sane person, instantly demanded that he pet them.

At the moment, Inu Yasha was having a beer at a local tavern with John, Charley, and Sam. He enjoyed sitting on the chairs rather than the floor, and the people inhabiting the port areas were so diverse that no one gave him a second glance for his silver hair or gold eyes. In fact, some even found it attractive. At the moment a group of giggling exotic beauties from across the inn whispered and blushed to one another as they stole glances at him. This led to Inu Yasha being subjected to his friends' incessant teasing.

"Come on Inu—those birds have been eyeing you since this afternoon! You look like you could use a good lay," John grinned at the teen. Inu Yasha peeked back at the women and quickly turned around as he caught one of the group's eye. He could hear the girls burst into another round of giggles.

Sam laughed and poked him in the side, "Aw, look John! He's blushing like a virgin."

Sam, John and Charley laughed uproariously and Inu Yasha felt his face flush further.

"I'm not a virgin," Inu Yasha said hotly. This only fueled the table into more laughter.

"Well then yer a prude," John stated.

"I am not!"

John and Sam looked at each other.

"Well then, I hate to break it to yeh lad," Charley said solemnly, "...yer gay."

"I AM NOT!" Inu Yasha yelled, attracting the attention of a few patrons around them. He face was now red with anger and embarrassment.

The other three howled with laughter, leaning forward and slapping the table in their mirth.

"If you're not gay," Sam said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Then prove it. Bed her tonight."

Inu Yasha felt his face darken at the challenge. He couldn't back down from something like this and prove them right. He was not a prude and he was _not_ gay. But he didn't want to act like Miroku—he still had some morals left in him. Then again, it wasn't a big deal, was it? It's not like he'd ever see her again; they were leaving tomorrow after they finished loading the last of the goods. And besides—he'd done worse things when he was younger to survive. This was nothing...

"Alright," he said haughtily, standing and walking towards the dame. He could hear the three sailors behind him snickering into their mugs as he approached the middle girl. She had long dark hair and large almond shaped eyes. She looked around his age and was clothes in a Javanese dress

"Apa kabar?" Inu Yasha asked softly to her. He was surprised how easily he picked up the language since he got there. He was only there for a few days and he could already carry on short, broken conversations in Bahasa. The girls blushed and gazed at him through dark lashes. Her girlfriends all giggled and glided away, leaving the two alone. Inu Yasha was suddenly very nervous. He had never been very forward with girls, and the one in front of him didn't seem to outgoing herself. He just had to pick the quiet and timid one.

"Baik baik saja, terima kasih," she replied with a sudden, sly grin. Then, in one swift movement, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her, smashing his lips to hers. The action caught Inu Yasha off guard as he quickly abandoned all thoughts of her being shy. He felt her tongue probing his lips and he parted them, bringing his tongue forward as well. She tasted like spices and the kiss was both exhilarating and frightening for Inu Yasha. The last girl he had kissed was a dead woman, so he wasn't too sure if he was up to par with what he assumed was some kind of geisha girl. Though if the soft moans she elicited were any indication he was doing just fine.

She pulled away slowly, licking her lips and mumbled something in Bahasa to him. All he understood was 'leave' and 'room'. She grabbed his hand, not seeming to mind his claws, and led him up a flight of stairs to the upper level of the tavern. Before he totally left the room he glanced back at his buddies, who were shooting his thumbs up signs and toasting to him.

Inu Yasha was pulled into a small dark room with a mattress on the floor. He barely had time to look around before the girl was on him again, sucking and nibbling along his jaw line and lips. He could feel he fingers clawing at his shirt, pulling it away from his shoulders. And while his subconscious was still against his actions, the demon in him demanded that he take her, having gone for so long with out any sexual release.

Letting out a guttural growl, he attacked her neck, dragging his fangs along her jugular, causing her to moan loudly. He soon began pulling at her robes in the same haste that she was undressing him.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Kouga walked aimlessly through Inu Yasha's forest, lost in his thoughts. He should have taken Ayame as his mate when he had the chance. The last he heard was that she was courting a Coyote demon from the south. Now Kagome was gone as well. Where could she have gone that was unreachable to him? And why did mutt face leave?

Kouga paused in his musings as a familiar scent hit his nose. It was the kitsune that traveled with Kagome. Koga looked up at the giant tree he stood in front of. Sure enough, the kit was perched on one of the branches up high. The tree seemed ancient and Koga couldn't help but notice the faint scent of the inu hanyou clinging to the bark. This was definitely Inu Yasha's territory.

"What are you doing here?" The kid asked roughly from his high seat. Kouga raised an eyebrow. Where did he pick up the attitude?

"I could ask you the same thing, brat."

"Feh," Shippo replied, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"Great," Kouga mumbled grouchily, "another one..."

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

"Come on you lazy arses! Get a move on! We have a schedule to keep damnit!" the ever-feisty Captain Isabel Connors barked to her crew. The men merely exchanges weary looks and finished hoisting the rest of the cargo on deck. Isabel frowned and looked around, realizing the reason for their slow progress.

"Oi John, where's Inu Yasha?" she called down to the dock where John and Sam were finishing some last minute haggling with an Indonesian merchant. John shared a quick, knowing grin with Sam and glanced back up at his captain.

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

"Well he better get his demon ass on this ship in twenty minutes or we're leaving him," she growled before walking off.

"Mau makan kue dadar minta," Sam said slowly to the merchant, trying to make the man understand him. The merchant simply granted him a final, weird look and walked off, shaking his head.

"What the hell did I say?" Sam asked, John shrugged.

"You just told him you want to eat Banana Pancakes," an amused voice said behind them. The pair whirled around to face a grinning Inu Yasha.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up. Have fun last night," John asked with a raised eyebrow and a lecherous grin. Inu Yasha merely smiled, not as embarrassed about the whole ordeal so much.

"As a matter of fact I did," He grinned, sweeping past them and boarding onto the ship.

"Oh no you don't boy," Sam yelled, charging after him, "I want details. According to the headman this morning, you was at it all night."

"Well of course," Inu Yasha conceded, "I have the stamina of a demon."

He turned and walked off again, leaving two burly sailors gaping like gold fish.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Yay! Inu Yasha got laid! Lol. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyhoo, finals are just about done so I'll be back on track updating again.

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them.


	9. A wedding and the dark skinned people

**Chapter 9**

Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the well. Everyday after school she would jump down, hoping to break through the jewel's spell and return to Inu Yasha. And everyday she would be disappointed with sore ankles—nothing was happening. But being the stubborn girl she was she refused to give up hope.

She trudged into the kitchen and down the hall, slinging her book bag off her shoulder and onto the floor as she passed her brother.

"No luck, huh?" he asked. He was well aware of what she had been doing everyday, even though she kept it a secret from her mother and grandfather.

She did not reply. She made it to her bedroom where she collapsed in her desk chair. She regretted her actions more and more with every attempt she made at passing through the barrier. How could she have been so foolish? Not only did she loose the man she loved, but she also cut off all connections to her friends. Shippo must be a wreck without her. And who will Sango talk to when Miroku flirts with other women?

The phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She could hear a muffled version of her brother answering it from down stairs and then yelling her name. Sighing, she pulled herself out of her comfy chair and self-pitying thoughts and left her room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver after taking it from her brother.

"Hey Kagome! It's Hojo!" came the ever-cheerful response. From her left she could hear her brother making gagging noises.

"Oh, hey Hojo, what's up?" She said as cheerfully as she could while swatting her brother away with her free hand.

"I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me tonight? I'll pay for it and everything."

"Well, um..." she started. She would have loved to go, but it still felt a little weird going out with him while she knew Inu Yasha was stuck in the feudal era and couldn't come and get her. Then again, she _had_ been making an effort to get through the well. And it wasn't like Inu Yasha was her boyfriend or anything, he had made _that_ clear the last time she saw him. Plus she hadn't seen the guy for over three months! She was single and in her era so why couldn't she enjoy herself? "Alright, you're on."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's great! I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome put the phone back in its cradle and happily turned to grab a snack from the kitchen. She ended up bumping right into her brother.

"Sota!" she cried, clutching a hand to her chest, "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me."

Sota scowled at her, "Did you just agree to go on a date with that loser?"

"He's not a loser; he's a really nice guy. And it's none of your business what I do."

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled and pushed past her, making his way up the stairs.

"Humph."

Kagome strode into the kitchen intent on not letting her brother ruin her good mood and date.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

Sango twirled around in Kaede's hut, allowing her new kimono to fan out a little from her body. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist, allowing some tendrils to escape and rest delicately on her shoulders. Today, she could not keep the grin off her face.

"Ye look lovely child," Kaede said kindly with a warm smile. Shippo hopped up on Kaede's shoulder.

"Yea, you look really beautiful Sango."

Sango blushed prettily at their compliments.

"Thank you. I only wish Inu Yasha and Kagome were here to celebrate with us," she said frowning.

"Now is not the time to think of such things child. Ye are getting married today, ye should be happy."

"Your right," Sango said, smiling again. A knock on the side of the hut disrupted their conversation.

"You can come in," Sango called. Kaede rose from the floor as Kouga stuck his head in through the doorway.

"Well you look nice Sango. I just came to tell you everyone's waiting for you now. Miroku's nervous as hell."

For the last couple of months, Kouga had spent a lot of time around the village, not quite feeling ready to face the elders of the wolf clan and at the same time taking over Inu Yasha's unofficial position as the protector of the village, although he was a bit more courteous and social than the half demon.

"Thanks Kouga," Sango said happily, "ready you guys?"

"Are you ready?" Kaede asked. Sango nervously released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I think so."

"Then let's go."

They exited the hut one by one into the warm sunlight, Sango being the last out. As her vision cleared she looked at all the villagers who gathered for the celebration, each seeming to be sharing same euphoric spirits that she was in. She looked down the path to the shrine and saw the Shinto priest from the next village. Standing next to him was Miroku, looking more handsome than ever. Sango let out a rare, dreamy sigh before slowly making her way up to him; a feeling of exhilaration and love filled her chest. She was soon to be a married woman.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

"Sorry gents, Four-of-a-kind!"

The table was filled will groans and irate mutterings as the other players begrudgingly pushing their bettings towards Inu Yasha, who smugly accepted them with no qualms.

"Are you sure you're not cheating?" Santos, the Spaniard on the ship, asked accusingly.

"Would it matter if I was?" Inu Yasha answered sweetly. The sailors around the table laughed at that, taking their loss in good humor.

"Come on boys—to your bunks. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," the captain yelled down to them from the spar deck. It had been over six weeks since they left Indonesia and they were due to arrive in Benguela, Africa first thing the next morning.

The men began to pack up; some sour from loosing, others, like Inu Yasha, perfectly content with what they won.

"Next time, Inu Yasha, I'm getting all my money back and then some!" Sam yelled playfully.

"Dare to dream," Inu Yasha replied grinning as he slid his freshly won money off the table and into a money sack. He went to bed that night a whole fifteen quid richer.

The early morning sun of the next day beat down on Inu Yasha's sweating face as he hauled their trading cargo off the ship along with the other sailors. The heat reached temperatures he'd never been in before and he was tempted to take off his bandana to fan out his damp ears, but refrained. The other sailors seemed to be in a similar condition as he, and many had shed layers of clothing to relive some of the heat. He himself had lost his shirt hours ago and was highly amused to catch the captain sneaking looks at him. Earlier on the ship he asked John why it was so hot and learned it was because they were closer to the equator. Needless to say, John soon dug out the maps and explained to Inu Yasha what the equator was.

"Woah..." he said as he dropped a crate of fabrics much more heavily than necessary, "who are they?" he asked, pointing to the first group of humans he saw.

John looked up from his work at who Inu Yasha was pointing to.

"Oh them? They're the natives."

Inu Yasha stared. He had never before seen humans with such dark skin. The group he was observing varied in different shades of brown and black and was dressed in brightly colored garbs. As of late, he noticed an unexpected raise in his curiosity; a new found thirst for knowledge that he never knew he possessed. Now happened to be one of those times when he couldn't leave his questions unanswered. He approached them slowly, hearing snippets of their conversation in a language he couldn't understand...yet. As he got a better view he noticed a few more differences in their looks between them and the Europeans. For one thing their lips were bigger and mouths generally wider than what he was used to seeing. Though like him, the bridge of their nose was less defined than the men he sailed with. However his nostrils were much smaller than the natives.

"Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha jumped as he heard his name called. He whirled around to see John beckoning him over impatiently.

"Come on boy, we got a shit load of cargo left to unload before we can have any fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming," he answered, jogging back to the ship. He thought back to the people he saw and realized for the first time how diverse the human race really was—and just how little he knew about his human heritage. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't as big of a weakness as he thought.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

We're almost to Scotland, almost there! I'm not going to have Kagome make it back _yet_, but she may in the future. And what do you think of Kouga staying with Inu Yasha's old group? Should I pair him up with someone or wait a little longer?

Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome!


	10. Not ready to mate

**Chapter 10**

The Swordfish's first stop in Benguela was only a few days, but their second stop, up on the northwest African coast in Dakar, was closer to a month. The African people fascinated Inuyasha to no end, even though he became accustomed to their strange looks and clothes. He quickly grew to love their traditions and customs in the short time he was with them. That night the village they were staying in was having a wedding and their entire crew was invited. As dusk approached the wedding carried on. There was loud music full of beating drums and singing families. Many people were dancing in a clearing, in front of the drums, moving to the exotic beat in practiced steps. Sam was one of the first Europeans to get up and try dancing with them. Seeing him making a fool out of himself sent many of the other crew members following in his footsteps.

"Come on, Inu. Up ya go," Sam said, trying to get the youth to join him on the dance floor.

"Nope," Inu Yasha replied, "I'll look like an idiot."

"So what? That's half the fun! Live a little, mate."

"I live plenty. Now leave me alone."

Sam shrugged, "you're loss; they've got some mighty fine lookn' birds out there."

Sam jumped back into the fray. He and Santos began jumping around in circles to the beat of the drums. Inu Yasha laughed at their antics perfectly content with his seat between Charley and a native named Kwasi, eating some of the many strange foods provided by the bride's family.

"How can you eat that?" Charley asked in disgust as Inu Yasha tried some guano. Inu Yasha grinned after swallowing what was in his mouth.

"How can you eat _that_?" Inu Yasha pointed to the spicy yam soup Charley was eating. He never liked spicy foods, which was probably why he didn't take to the Indian food much.

"At least it's not bat dung!" Charles exclaimed, shying away as Inu Yasha held the bowl towards him.

"Come on," he urged, "try it. It's really not that bad."

"No way."

Inu Yasha laughed but stopped as a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see a young African woman standing before him, a sister of the bride.

"Zacccomma," she said, holding out a hand to him. Inuyasha stared at it. He knew very well what 'zacccomma' meant—he heard it about twenty times that evening. He shook his head vigorously but she would have none of it. Reaching down with her other hand, she grasped his forearms in a tight, unrelenting grip and pulled him to his feet.

"N-no...ngicela—I don't—" he said as she pulled him into the throng of people. She finally stopped and faced him, a big smile on her face.

"Ngicela, I really can't," he said nervously. She just smiled and started moving to the music along with everyone else.

"You must relax," she said in English with a heavy African accent. Inu Yasha stared at her, amazed that she could speak English. She laughed at his dumfounded expression and grabbed his hands and began to dance with him. Inu Yasha nervously looked around for Charley and was surprised to find him dancing as well. Albeit poorly.

'Live a little.' Maybe Sam had a point. So life dealt him a tough hand, big deal. He'd spent too long being bitter for what he had suffered in his short life. He really should learn to enjoy the better, if rare, parts of it. Naraku was dead and he had nothing holding him down in life. Here he had all these opportunities to learn about the different cultures of humans and he wasn't taking advantage of it.

Inu Yasha grinned at her and tried to follow her movements, laughing as he stumbled along. He must have looked like an idiot but he was having fun! Maybe this living it up thing wasn't so bad after all. The woman laughed with him as well and started to show him some proper moves to go along with the music.

"Hey, looking good puppy!" Sam called to him before attempting a move the groom just pulled off and falling on his ass. Inu Yasha laughed at him, watching Sam try to stand and rub his sore butt at the same time.

The woman gave a delighted giggle.

"What's your name?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Sauda" She replied, "And what are you called?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Inu Yasha," she repeated, trying out the name, "You are not like the rest of these Englishmen. Your hair is a strange color and so are your eyes."

"Well..." Inu Yasha didn't really know what to say to that, "I came from a different land."

"This is true?" she said in amazement, "I am tired. We will rest and you can tell me about your land."

"Um, alright."

Inu Yasha then spent the rest of his evening sitting with Sauda telling her all about Japan, which was a subject she found fascinating, especially when he mentioned the vast amount of demons roaming the land. She wished to travel the world as he did. Unfortunately for her, her father was more interested in marrying her off to some wealthy farmer, so that was out of the question.

The morning after the wedding was spent packing up the ship and set out to sea again.

"Next stop, Swansea," John said with a grin. He couldn't wait to see his wife and daughter, who would be nearly five when he reached her. Inuyasha felt an unexpected jolt of anticipation in his stomach. While the voyage was almost at an end, the journey was far from over.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Miroku walked out of his and Sango's home, preparing for a short journey to a neighboring village in need of an exorcism. His life was great at the moment and he couldn't have been happier. He had a loving wife, a great village who respected the both of them deeply for protecting them, a beautiful home, and best of all—no curse. He even managed to quell his lecherous ways and reserved the groping experiences solely for Sango. Yes, life was good.

"Miroku!" Shippo squealed, darting towards him from Kaede's hut, "Sango smells funny! I think there's something wrong with her!"

"What!" Miroku cried, nearly dropping his staff. He ran towards Kaede's residence and inside, barely noticing Kouga perched on the roof with a knowing smirk.

"What is it?" Miroku called upon entering, "what's wrong."

Kaede looked up from where Sango was lying on a mat with a cold cloth to her head.

"Nothing is wrong child. She has just fainted."

Miroku continued to look worried and knelt down next to her.

"I'm alright, Miroku," Sango said with a dazed smile, "I have wonderful news. I'm pregnant."

Miroku couldn't believe his ears.

"P-pregnant? For real?"

Sango smiled and nodded.

"This is wonderful!" Miroku laughed, sweeping her into a deep hug. Kaede watched the couple celebrate with a warm smile before exiting the hut.

"Kouga," she called, knowing he was near. It was more fortunate than ever that he arrived when he did, for the village would be down one slayer for protection. Though the jewel was long gone, there were still many demons who still believed it was located there.

"Yeah?" he said, hopping down.

"Would ye mind hunting down some game for a feast tonight in honor of Sango's pregnancy. I know the village will be determined in celebrating."

"Fine," he said, turning to leave. Though he and Inu Yasha shared the same short tone with her, the wolf prince was always a bit more polite when addressing her and Kaede soon developed a soft spot for him.

"Just one moment young man," she said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back and looked at her curiously. His stay in the village had made him a lot more patient with humans.

"Ye seem restless as of late. Is the time ye spend away from your pack troubling you?"

Kouga looked down for a moment. He did miss his pack—especially Ginta and Hakkaku. But he wasn't allowed to return without a mate or he would loose his rank in the wolf tribe. At least while he was here he could bide his time.

"No," he answered hesitantly, "It's just...sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my time here when I should be out looking for a mate."

"Then what is stopping you from doing so?"

Kouga blushed and looked uncomfortable. Kaede nodded in understanding.

"Ye do not feel ye are ready for a mate, is that right? Ye are quite young," she stated, "How old are ye?"

"Older than sixty and that's all you need to know," he said hotly, crossing his arms. Kaede's withered face broke into a smile.

"Yes. You seemed adamant in making Kagome your mate. So I supposed you would be at least that old."

"Well it's not my fault that stupid half-breed had to chase her away for good," he said sourly, "What the hell was he thinking anyway? He fought me for her and he never even marked her!"

"I do not think you and he were fighting for the same reasons. Inu Yasha is much too young to be thinking about mating himself at his age. He has already taken on too many responsibilities."

"Too young?" Kouga repeated skeptically, "How old was dog turd anyway?"

Kaede thought for a moment.

"Well. If ye take away the time he was sealed to the tree...about fifteen years I should say. Sixteen now."

"FIFTEEN?" Kouga screeched, startling a couple of passing villagers, "I've been fighting a mere child?"

Kaede simply turned and walked back into the hut, leaving the distressed prince in her wake.

"Fifteen..." Kouga mumbled to himself, ambling off into the forest. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Inu Yasha—that infuriating hanyou who managed to defeat some of the most powerful demons to walk the land of Japan—wasn't even close to reaching his prime yet.

Kouga shook his head, frustrated. He couldn't believe he was fighting a child all this time. A child who could kick his ass no less! He'd be screwed when Inu Yasha did reach his prime.

The scent of fox caught his nose. He looked up to see Shippo perched on a branch.

"Um, Kouga," Shippo started meekly, "I was wondering..."

"What?" Kouga asked impatiently, still sore from the latest information he received from Kaede, "spit it out."

"Would you teach me to hunt," the kit mumbled quickly. Kouga gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you saying you don't know how to hunt?" he asked incredulously. Shippo blushed.

"Well...no..."

"You mean mutt face didn't teach you?"

Shippo felt he had to defend Inu Yasha in some manner.

"He was busy fighting Naraku. He didn't have time to teach me anything."

Kouga gave him an annoyed look.

"As leader of his pack it was his duty to make sure all the cubs were properly trained." He ignored the little voice in his head that argued Inu Yasha was a cub too.

"Pack?"

"Yeah," Kouga said as if it was obvious, "you know...the people you traveled with?"

"Oh," Shippo said, "I never really thought of us as a pack."

Kouga blew his bangs upward. He supposed it was now his responsibility to take over where Inu Yasha left off. It wasn't like he was doing anything else productive with his time.

"Alright, fine."

"YAY!" Shippo squealed, jumping from the tree and latching himself onto Kouga's shoulder.

"First things first," Kouga snapped, "No loud, sudden noises!"

"Sorry," Shippo whispered. Kouga groaned. This was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Ewww, Inu Yasha ate bat poo. The boat trip is just about over and we'll get into the juicy dramatic stuff. I'm making Inu Yasha fifteen in this story because it will work better with my other story, I know he's supposed to be 200 or something. Thanks for being patient!


	11. Back on Land

**Chapter 11**

"Damn boy! How'd you get so good? I thought you said you'd never done this before?" John laughed as he parried another blow from Inu Yasha's fencing sword. Inu Yasha was actually using Sam's sword, who, at the present time, was laughing jovially at the friendly spar between the hanyou and his best friend. Earlier that day, John had heard that Inu Yasha had never fenced before and immediately insisted on teaching his young friend. It turned out he was in for quite a surprise.

Like English, fencing came to Inu Yasha as if it were a second nature. At first his movements were slow and jerky. But as he watched John's actions something was triggered in the back of his mind. His body began to move with more grace and confidence and soon flowed into a familiar dance. Something told him this wasn't the first time he fenced.

"I don't remember ever doing this," Inu Yasha replied with exhilaration as he finally knocked John's sword from his hand. A small round of applause pattered throughout the small crowd that had gathered. Inu Yasha and John shook hands, John laughing in good spirits.

"That was quite a show you put on," Isabel said as she approached them. She had a knack for popping up whenever people weren't working. "Now get back to work."

The crowd thinned out as the crew men began finishing up their last tasks before they docked in Swansea.

"Here Sam," Inu Yasha said, tossing him his sword back, "Thanks."

"Why didn't you just use that one?" John asked, pointing to Tetsusaiga which was nestled into Inu Yasha's belt.

"Er...this one isn't for fencing," Inu Yasha said uneasily. John just shrugged and got back to his duties. There were just some things he would never understand about that kid.

It wasn't long before the awaited sound of port bells and chattering sailors greeted the restless crew as the Swordfish pulled into a dock at Swansea.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

"John!" the veteran sailor never fully made it off the walk before a short woman with mousy brown hair flew from the crowd and into his arms.

"Giselle!" he cried with equal gusto and swept her up in a long kiss.

"Working hard or hardly working," Inu Yasha said pleasantly and he passed the reuniting couple with an armload of crates. Sam followed behind him with his own load, laughing.

"Oh hush up," John said, parting from his wife, "Giselle, you remember Sam," Sam inclined his head towards her and lowered his crate to the ground, "And the smart ass over here is Inu Yasha. Inu, this is my wife Giselle."

All Giselle could see was someone carrying three crates on top of each other so she was certainly surprised when the crates were lowered to the ground and out stepped a young man barely old enough to be sailing on his own.

"Oh my," she laughed, "You certainly are a strong one, aren't you?"

Inu Yasha blushed at the complement.

"Erm, thanks," he said awkwardly. He didn't really know what to say from there—he was still working on his people skills. Thankfully someone came to his rescue.

"Daddy!" A young, brown-headed child came running out of now where and leapt into her father's arms.

"Helen!" John cried out in glee, smothering her face in kisses, "Look at you! You've grown half a foot!"

The three of them immediately began talking; trying to catch up on everything in the time they spent apart at once.

"Awkward enough?" Sam muttered, backing away from the chattering family.

"Yup," Inu Yasha agreed, fully intent on following him. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

"Oh!" Helen cried out in glee from her father's arms. Her own little arms were outstretched and reaching towards Inu Yasha, "What pretty hair and eyes!"

Inu Yasha felt his face heat up in embarrassment as the child literally leapt from John's arms into his.

"Helen!" her mother cried aghast as John laughed. Helen ignored her mother and stroked the fine silver forelocks that rested on his shoulders. Seeing as the girl wasn't intent on going anywhere for a while Inu Yasha shifted her weight so she was positioned more comfortably on his hip.

"Such an odd color," she said in childlike wonder. "How did you ever get it to grow so long?"

Inu Yasha shrugged, "Just never cut it I suppose."

"Someday my hair will be that long," she told him as if it were a very important matter. Inu Yasha nodded to humor her.

"Alright baby, that's enough," John said, lifting his daughter out of Inu Yasha's arms, "the ship's not going to unload itself."

Inu Yasha waved goodbye and went back to unpacking the ship. The task was finished two hours later as the sun was setting. Inu Yasha sat down on the last box he carried off and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had finally made it to England. Next he had to find his way to Scotland and then to the Black Estate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, rereading it for what felt like the hundredth time.

Julian Black was his grandfather, he got that much. And it sounded like Magnus was his uncle who was after the same inheritance. But what was this power that only he had? What was this exceptionality of his? Did it have something to do with being a half-breed? According to the letter it was something he had discussed with his grandfather many times. Why the hell couldn't he remember? The only thing he remember from before he was six was that reoccurring dream; the one where his mother died.

Inu Yasha felt a blazing anger stir in his chest. Magnus. That name alone seemed to take full responsibility for her death and he didn't know why. Perhaps returning to the Black Estate would trigger his memories to return to him. He had a sneaking suspicion he'd been there before, there at the Black Estate.

He stuffed the letter in his pocket just as his former captain came strolling around the corner. She froze as she caught sight of him, a small blush staining her pale cheeks.

"Hey," she greeted casually. Things grew somewhat awkward between them as of late. It was hard to explain but Inu Yasha had the sneaking suspicion that she had a bit of a crush on him.

"Hey yourself," Inu Yasha said back. Isabel smiled brilliantly and plopped down on the crate next to him.

"So where are you heading now?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth so her heels kept hitting the wood in a steady rhythm.

Inu Yasha sighed. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Scotland I suppose. That's north right?"

"Yeah," Isabel bit her lip. She was staring at him in a way that he'd only seen a few women stare at him before (most being in the last couple of years in his life). It was as if she was searching for something that would help decide an internal debate.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He hated it when people stared at him.

"It's just...we'll probably never see each other...and..." She was now playing with a strand of her long, red hair, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha said, now paying full attention.

"You wanna come to my place?"

"Your place..." he repeated distantly, having a pretty good idea at what she was implying. She hopped off the crate and stood between his knees so that she was now facing him with a playful grin on her lips.

"Come on Inu," she droned gaining more confidence, "I'm not your captain any more and don't even pretend you don't find me attractive."

"Well," he began uncertainly. He did find her attractive, even if she was older than him. And there was no denying he had more than one less than innocent dream involving her during his time on the ship, but then again what crew member didn't?

Apparently Isabel wasn't in the mood to wait for an answer because she lifted herself on her toes and pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. Inu Yasha's eyes sprang open briefly before he closed them, kissing back contently.

"Ok," he mumbled as soon as they parted. Isabel smiled, knowing she'd finally get what she wanted for the last few months.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

Yes...that took forever. I've just had writers block for the last couple of weeks, I'm sorry. I am very angry with myself. I'll update Demon Hunter asap.


	12. Making Progress

**Chapter 12**

Sango was four months pregnant when the first demonic aura reached the village in a long time. She was gathering herbs for Kaede, the only activity Miroku would allow her to do in her condition, when she sensed it.

"Miroku!" she called, but he was far out of earshot, helping the village repair a couple homes from damages caused by a vicious storm. She knew better than to go after the demon herself, she was already having trouble lifting Hiraikotsu.

"I'm on it," Kouga said, popping out of nowhere and dashing into Inu Yasha's forest. He recognized the scent immediately, a strange, feminine mixture of flower and wolf. It wasn't long before a red and white blur became visible, shooting strait at him.

"Kouga!" the young wolf demon cried. She was shaking and looked as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Ay—Ayame!" Kouga gasped as he saw her bruised face. The ugly black and purple mark adorned her right cheekbone and temple, "What happened? Was it a demon?"

Ayame swallowed heavily, "I-it was him...I—I never thought he'd..."

Whatever strong front she had been trying to hold shattered and she broke down crying, falling into Kouga's chest.

"Who?" he asked angrily, clutching her arms.

"Nodin—I—we...we were going to be mates," she sniffled. Kouga's eyes widened in realization. Of course, he had heard about the coyote demon she was betrothed to when he turned her down. He suddenly felt even worse than before.

"This is all my fault," he muttered, "I shouldn't have been so blind...so...so stupid!"

Ayame pulled away from him.

"No! You had nothing to do with this! It was arranged to help our dying clan."

"Which wouldn't have happened if I had kept my promise," he retaliated, mentally beating himself up.

"Look—" she began but was cut off by a growl. The air, thick with Ayame's salty tears and flowery scent, didn't warn Kouga of the new arrival, who he could only assume was Nodin. The coyote demon was tall and burly, with a tanned pointed face framed by short, wild brown hair. Like wolf demons, coyote demons often wore a mixture of armor and fur pelts. This one was no exception.

"Get away from my woman, wolf," Nodin growled, baring his fangs in a challenge. Kouga flinched as he was horribly reminded of him self. He kept his arms around her, lowering his nose to her neck and taking a subtle sniff.

"You haven't marked her," he stated plainly. Nodin looked more feral than ever as he let out a frustrated breath of air through flared nostrils.

"I plan to. Now move so I can give the little bitch what's coming for her. She needs to learn her place."

Kouga maneuvered the trembling she-wolf so that she was behind him. "What kind of pathetic demon hits a woman?" he sneered.

"Keep talking wolf," the coyote growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly, "Now hand me my bitch."

"You'll have to go through me first!"

Even without the jewel shards Kouga was exceptionally fast for a demon. Nodin had hardly taken a step forward before Kouga shot out in front of him and punched the heel of his palm up into the bigger demon's nose, breaking it instantly. Nodin howled as he staggered backwards, blood spewing between his fingers.

"Ayame, run to the village and find the priestess. Stay with her until I come get you."

Ayame nodded deafly, knowing Kouga would be able to handle himself, and left. Kouga turned back to the matter at hand. Nodin was already over the shock from the first attack. Without warning the coyote demon flew overhead and shot down, hoping to land a punch. Kouga dashed to the side, allowing the deadly blow to miss him and hit the ground. Causing a small crater formed in a flurry of dead leaves.

"How dare you challenge the prince of the northern wolf tribe," Kouga snarled. Wolf demons were naturally higher ranked than coyote demons so it was borderline to appalling that Nodin would challenge him so openly over a woman who wasn't even his mate. Nodin seemed to hesitate after that; a small look of uncertainly could be seen in his hazel eyes before they hardened once more in determination.

"Don't try to pull rank on me wolf, that bitch is mine!" Nodin charged at him once more, claws extracted and rearing to tear into his flesh. Unfortunately he was just too slow for Kouga. Dodging under the raised arm, Kouga jumped up and landed a sharp kick to the back of Nodin's neck, snapping the spine and effectively paralyzing him. Nodin's body dropped to the ground as though he were suddenly dead.

"Pathetic," Kouga snorted. He leaned down and turned Nodin's body over so that he could look into the wide, shifting eyes crowded with fear.

"I'll show you some mercy, even if you don't deserve it."

Kouga placed both hands on either side of the coyote demon's face and, with a sharp tug to the right; Nodin's neck was snapped, severing his ties to that world as the life in his eyes drained away.

Kouga stood and left for Kaede's, leaving the cooling body in his wake. When he reached the hut Ayame was seated by the fire with a warm cup of tea in her trembling hands. Kaede was tending to her and Sango and Miroku were seated by her side, lending silent support. She looked up as he entered.

"Is he gone?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied, "he's gone. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ayame nodded and followed him outside. They walked a safe distance from the village before stopping on a grassy, sloped hill and taking their seats.

"So what happened," he asked. Ayame closed her eyes in frustration.

"A lot of things," she sighed, "It was just one thing after another until finally he snapped and hit me. The bruise on my cheek isn't the only one, but it's the first time he's hit me in a noticeable spot. That was when I had enough and ran away."

Kouga bit the inside of his cheek, "Why did you come here?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well, I thought you would have been too busy to help and then I remembered hearing rumors about a village to the south that a half demon and strange miko resided in and I knew it had to be Inuyasha and Kagome. I was counting on one of them to save me."

"I'm sorry," he said, guilt welling up in his chest, "I just feel so responsible for all this. I could have prevented it."

Ayame shook her head at him.

"It's just..." she began, "You think you know someone...and then they do something that changes your opinion of them forever. I don't think I can ever forgive him, Kouga."

"You won't have to," he said, "he's dead."

"He's...dead?" she asked, eyes wide. They suddenly turned angry, "You killed him!" she screeched, standing up. Kouga stood up as well, completely at a loss.

"Well, yeah I killed him. He was going to fight to the death, what do you think I did? Shook his hand and said 'alls fair in love and war'?"

Ayame shook her head, tears welling in her eyes once more.

"Don't you get it? He was my last chance to save my tribe!" her voice was steadily raising. But Kouga wasn't one to be out shouted.

"Wolfs mate for life, Ayame. You were willing to spend a lifetime of abuse to save a dying clan?"

"YES!" she screamed back, "I would have if it made my grandfather happy!"

"Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do Kouga? Tell me, what the HELL and I supposed to do now?"

"You're supposed to mate me!"

He said it without even thinking. She stared at him, all traces of anger and fear vanished only to be replaced with confusion and the tiniest shred of hope.

"What did you say?" she asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

"I said...I want you to be my mate...Ayame," he answered. He watched for her reaction, seeing how beautiful she was standing in the light of the setting sun, green eyes giving off a cat-like glow.

"But—I thought...what about Kagome?" she asked.

"Kagome is...out of the picture," he said, still looking deep into her eyes, "Please Ayame, come with me to the Northern lands and be my mate. You're strong and beautiful and powerful and perfect. I promise I'll never hurt you, and I'll never, ever hit you. Just please, be with me."

All the nervous procrastination and fear of tying himself down had fled from his mind. This was the woman he could most definitely see spending the rest of his life with. In the time he had spent at the human village, there were many times he had caught himself regretting turning down Ayame. Well he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Inuyasha lost his woman, he wasn't about to loose his own.

"Kouga, I..."she began, "...yes, yes I will be your mate."

A smile broke out onto Kouga's face.

"You will, really?" he asked, excitement oozing from his voice.

Ayame beamed and nodded, squealing and throwing her arms around his neck. Kouga wasted no time in surging forward and kissing her. He hugged her body close to his, loving the way they melted together. For the first time in months, his life was starting to look up.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

It had been a month since Inuyasha left Isabel's modest home after their fun-filled night together and since then had progressed steadily north. Once again he found himself traveling by foot and sleeping in trees. He made much more ground than when he did with his human companions but the travel was noticeable lonelier. Sometimes he would stay the night at a villager's house, helping out with heavy duty chores to earn his keep, or, if it were a widow's home (which he preferred), whatever else was asked of him.

As of late he had been wandering from village to village, asking anyone who was listening if they heard or knew of the Black Estate. He was in Scotland, that much he knew, but where the bloody hell was this damn estate? It was as if it never existed.

"Black?" Inuyasha asked to what seemed like the hundredth person, "ring any bells?"

The villager shook his head and Inuyasha let him go, thoroughly aggravated with his lack of success. A hand on his shoulder spun him around and he found himself facing a heavily robed man whose face was obscured from the nose up by a hood.

"What business do yeh have with the Blacks boy?" he rasped in a hushed tone.

"Family business," Inuyasha answered tightly. He didn't trust this man from the dodgy way he addressed him but he was desperate for any leads to the whereabouts of the Black Estate. The strange man looked around and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and dragged him to the side of a tavern, away from any eavesdroppers. He then pulled out a wooden stick and waved it around while muttering something inaudible. Inuyasha felt a strange tingling sensation spread through his body.

"The muggles might not know of it, but the Blacks rule the wizarding populace with in iron fist in these here parts."

"Muggles...?"

"Non-magic folk."

'_Magic...?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"What do yeh need to know?" the man asked in the same hoarse voice.

"Where the Black Estate is," Inuyasha answered. The man seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Don't yeh mean the Black Manor?"

"No," Inuyasha said shortly, "the Black Estate."

"Ah, but that has been abandoned for sixty years, lad."

"I don't care; just tell me where it is."

"Alright lad, no need to be snippy. It's quite simple really. All yeh do is go to the region of Tayside and find the city of Brechin. If yeh really are worthy of finding it, then yeh can't miss it."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, "and where is this Tayside you're talking about?"

The man raised his hand and pointed to the Northeast.

"Your almost there, lad," he said.

Inuyasha squinted at the mountain ranges that came into view.

"Alright. What was your name again?"

A loud crack to his left caused him to jump and spin. The man was gone. Inuyasha blinked. He never got to thank him but he could not help but feel slightly relived that the man was no longer in his presence. For now, it was off to Tayside.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

Some Kouga/Ayame in there for you. The spell that the weirdo did was just one so that they could talk without being over heard. Inuyasha just sensed it happening.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	13. The talking portait

**Chapter 13**

Inu Yasha looked at the large black mansion in front of him and wondered how the hell people hadn't notice this. It had been three days since Inu Yasha met the strange, cloaked man; finding Brechin had been easy, but finding the Black Estate had been easier. The structure was perched on a large hill overlooking the village below it. It was, at the present time, a majestic site in the foreground of the setting sun, but its massive size had gone unnoticed by the people below it. Inu Yasha looked around confused as the people of Brechin went about their business, not one looking at the Black Estate.

The find almost seemed too easy for something that was supposedly unheard of by anyone in Scotland. He needed some sort of confirmation.

"Excuse me, sir," Inu Yasha said, stopping one elderly villager on his way home for the evening, "Is that the Black estate?" He pointed to building in question.

The man looked to where Inu Yasha pointed before looking at Inu Yasha as if he were an idiot and walking away. Inu Yasha blinked at the weird reaction. Something was very strange here.

"Hey you!" he called to a couple of little girls playing a game of marbles on the side of the street. Their identical brown hair and blue eyes gave them away as sisters, "What do you see up there," he asked, pointing at the hill again.

"An old well," the older one answered, giving him the same odd look the old man did before.

"A well?"

"Yes."

"Up on that hill?"

"Yes."

"That one?"

"Yes sir, it's just a well."

"You don't see a big mansion right there?"

"No, just a well."

Inu Yasha straitened up and looked at the mansion once more. Perhaps it was an illusion of some sort? If so, then why could only he see it? A spell perhaps? Inu Yasha thought back to what the strange man said.

_"The muggles might not know of it, but the Blacks rule the wizarding populace with an iron fist in these here parts…"_

"_...non-magic folk..."_

"_...If yeh really are worthy of finding it, then yeh can't miss it."_

It must have been a spell! It meant magic—that's what the man was talking about. Maybe these people couldn't see it because they were muggles. Did that mean he wasn't a muggle? Apparently he was worthy so he must have had some type of magic in him.

"Thanks," Inu Yasha grumbled to the girls before heading towards what he hoped had the answers to all his questions.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Kagome smiled, and she had good reason to. She was seventeen, halfway through her junior year, and officially the most popular girl in school. Her competition, Leiko, recently moved a few towns over, leaving her with the title of most popular. Her life was good at the moment. She had given up on trying to get through the well months ago and had finally moved on with her life. She managed to pick up her grades to the point of being on high honors every term and had been going steady with Hojo for about eight months now. She had even begun looking at colleges.

But no matter how good things looked, there was always a part of her that was slightly depressed about the way she and Inu Yasha had parted. She mostly blamed herself and her rashness for the whole ordeal. Over time she matured and could finally see what Inu Yasha had been trying to tell her. She was just a kid and he was her first big crush, which of course she had interpreted as love, just like any teenage girl would have in her situation. She made a resolve that, if by some chance of fate, she ever did get to meet him she would apologize for her actions and words...and then see if that sit command still worked.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

The Black estate didn't look nearly as majestic up close as it did at a distance. The widows were broken and clouded by dirt, the wood was rotting under the effects of weather and bugs, and the whole place reeked of decay and filth. Inu Yasha approached the door, taking notice of a giant snake head for a knocker, and slowly pulled it open. It opened about halfway before the hinges snapped from lack of use and the whole thing pulled off into Inu Yasha's hand with a loud, echoing clang. Inu Yasha cringed and looked around before remembering that no one could see it. Shrugging, he dropped the door and stepped into the house.

_"No, no Inu Yasha! You need to add the salamander tails _before _the dragon wood shavings, not after. And make sure to stir it three times counterclockwise immediately after or you'll get a skin shrinking potion instead of a wart curing one," Julian Black instructed his only grandchild, watching proudly as the five year old boy did exactly as he said. The half demon had a few charms placed on him so the fumes would not aggravate his delicate senses._

_"You catch on fast. You have your grandfather's wit, I can tell you that," Julian said, a smiled stretching his aging, handsome face._

_The young Inu Yasha grinned at the praise, his tiny, fuzzy years twitching excitedly._

_"Am I really going to have a big party next month?" he asked as he carefully added more lungwort, turning the potion into a successful pea-green._

_"Of course! It's not everyday a young man turns six, now is it? Let's get this potion in a flask so we can add it to the medical ward. Well done, my boy, I couldn't have done it better myself. Healer McCoy will be most pleased."_

_Inu Yasha giggled, "So can I learn the special magic when I'm six?"_

_Julian looked down at Inu Yasha and smiled kindly, "I've told you before, not until you're at least as tall as me. Give it another decade and we'll see."_

_Inu Yasha pouted, "But what if I get as tall as you when I'm six?"_

_Julian laughed heartily and lifted Inu Yasha in the air, tossing him, "you just think of everything, don't you? You little smart ass."_

_Inu Yasha squealed, delighted._

_"I'll tell you what; you keep doing well in your studies and maybe I'll bump up that particular lesson."_

_"Promise?" Inu Yasha asked, holding up a tiny pinkie._

_"Promise." Julian answered, taking the offered pinkie with his own._

Inu Yasha gasped and grabbed his head.

_"Inu Yasha, hold still!" Izayoi scolded as she grabbed the antsy child by the wrist and dragged him back to her._

_"But mother—! The magic itches!" He wined, glowering at the dolled up human reflection in the mirror he was situated in front of._

_"Oh poppycock," she replied sternly, brushing his long black hair into a low ponytail, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard from you yet. Magic does not itch. Now stop complaining; you need this glamour charm if you want to go to the party."_

_"Of course I'm going—it's my birthday party!" Inu Yasha argued, "And magic does too itch."_

_Izayoi hid a smile._

_"Your grandfather does like to show you off," she said, "There's going to be a lot of people here so I want you to act like the little gentleman I know you are."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Inu Yasha muttered. "Mother, do we have to go home tomorrow? Why can't we just live here? Everyone is nice to me here..."_

_Izayoi sighed, and the usual depressed expression made it back to her face, "Oh honey, you know I would stay here for you in a heartbeat, but it's just too dangerous. Uncle Magnus has been getting very...mean lately. He could try to hurt you."_

_"Are brother's supposed to hate each other?" Inu Yasha asked after a short silence, looking thoughtful._

_"No! Why would you ask that?" Izayoi replied, quite startled._

_"It's just...Grandfather and Uncle Magnus hate each other, and Sesshomaru hates me. Should I hate him back?"_

_Izayoi could have died at the saddened, innocent expression on her son's cherubic face._

_"No baby, you should never hate anybody, especially family. What you need to forgive people. I know it may be hard sometimes but while hate is a very strong and powerful emotion, forgiveness is even more powerful. No matter how mean Sesshomaru or anyone for that matter is to you it is only because they do not understand you. They are just not strong enough to accept certain truths about the world they live in. You need to be strong for them. Anybody can hate, but it takes true strength to forgive someone."_

_Inu Yasha nodded solemnly, taking in her words._

_"That's my good boy. Now go down there and see grandpa"_

He stumbled to his knees on the marble, dusty floor.

_Inu Yasha was exhausted. He had been dancing with young girls his age, sneaking sips of spiked drinks, and enduring hundreds of people pinching his cheek and saying how handsome he was or how much he looked like his grandfather. He even overheard a few people trying to arrange marriages between him and their daughters with his grandfather. He stomped over to a chair and sat down._

_"Tired already?" Inu Yasha looked up into his grandfather's warm violet eyes._

_"Grandfather, you're not going to marry me off to those girls are you?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly. It was, at the moment, the most troubling thing on his young mind._

_Julian laughed and sat down next to the boy._

_"No, why, do you want me to? All of them in one package, eh?"_

_"Ew, gross! No way!"_

_Julian barked out another laugh and rubbed Inu Yasha on the back._

_"I'm sure you'll be changing your mind soon enough."_

_Inu Yasha scrunched up his little nose and shook his head, "I don't think so. But I have a question about the special magic you promised to teach me-"_

_"-you just don't give up do you?" Julian chuckled._

_Inu Yasha ignored him. "What is it called? You never told me."_

_Julian sighed._

_"I really don't think that's such a good idea. It's a really special kind and if certain people knew you'd be learning it there would be trouble."_

_"Please!" Inu Yasha begged, "I won't tell anyone! I promise--I have no one to tell! And it is my birthday after all. Pleeeeaaase?."_

_Inu Yasha made the cutest puppy face he could muster, which was pretty good for lacking the doggy ears._

_Julian caved._

_"Oh alright, you little beggar. But you mustn't tell anyone," Inu Yasha nodded earnestly before his grandfather leaned in and whispered, "Blood-"_

_A loud bang and a sudden flash of green light drowned out whatever Julian was about to say._

Inu Yasha was panting, waiting for more, but it never came. Slowly he lifted himself to his feet.

"What the hell was that," he gasped. He knew those memories. They took place in this very house...

Inu Yasha looked up at the great marble hall and long staircases, and in his imagination the dust began to clear away. Inu Yasha took a few steps forward. He could see the intricate designs hand painted on the walls; his grandfather had always liked muggle work...

The white, marble hand railing down the stairs that he always slid down...the maid had slapped his hand once for that...

And there were the sculpted statues of gargoyles...Inu Yasha had blown the head off of one when he stole his grandfather's wand one time...

"Oh gods, I was here before..." Inu Yasha whispered aloud as he realized the implications of this. All those missing memories of his from his early years were all in this very mansion. He stayed here for short periods of times before. The more the looked around, the more memories flew back into his head.

"Who goes there?"

Inu Yasha snapped out of his trance to realize he was breathing rather fast. He looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one at the door, and the windows were all either boarded up or clouded by dust.

"Hello?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice echoing fantastically around the deserted hall.

"I said who goes there, damn it! It's not like my neck moves much anymore."

Inu Yasha's ears twitched. The voice was coming from somewhere on the second floor. Forgoing all vigilance Inu Yasha took one graceful jump to reach the second landing.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"I'm right in front of you my boy..." came a dull voice. Inu Yasha looked at the portrait staring down at him and jumped backwards. It was him.

Well... maybe if he was a human about twenty years older and had a goatee, but still...

"My word... can it... is it really you?"

The portrait had spoken.

"Ahh!" Inu Yasha cried out, stumbling backwards even farther.

"Inu Yasha, my boy! You've come back to us! All these years I've been waiting!" The man in the portrait cried joyfully.

"You-you're talking!" Inu Yasha managed to gasp out. The portrait lost all of its previous excitement and raised a fine, dark eyebrow.

"Never mind, _my _Inu Yasha was much smarter than that."

"You're talking _and _you're insulting me..." Inu Yasha said, going from shock to awe.

The man sighed.

"I told your mother not to take you to that god-awful land. Ingrates—the lot of them. And look where it's gotten you now. You would have flourished in your home land. You were the brightest pupil I ever had you know. Especially in potions...how I miss those days."

"Home land?" Inu Yasha asked, deciding that he must have done weirder things than have conversations with a talking portrait, "I was born in Japan."

"No you ignoramus. You were born here in Scotland. And you would have lived here too if it weren't for that blasted brother of mine causing trouble. Your mother told me of the hardships you had to endure even with her around. God knows how you survived without her..."

Inu Yasha suddenly recognized the voice. He knew that face; not as his own but as...

"Wait...Julian?"

"There was a time when you used to call me grandfather," The man replied nostalgically.

"Grandfather..." Inu Yasha said quietly, "So you sent me the letter then?"

Julian sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "When I was alive, yes."

"What do you mean when? Oh yes, you're dead aren't you? Why the hell are you talking anyway?"

"You really have gone daft haven't you? Your a wizard you foolish boy. Of course you can only use magic on your human nights, but a wizard nonetheless. We Blacks are one of the most pure and noble lines of wizardry. You should be proud."

"A wizard? Magic?" Inu Yasha squeaked out. Why couldn't he have known this when he was helpless on the new moon in Japan? "Was my mother a wizard?"

"No she was a witch. A squib actually. Happens to the best of families, nothing to be ashamed of. She was a brilliant woman all her own."

"A squib...that's someone of magical inheritance that can't do magic, right?" Inu Yasha didn't even know where that came from, the definition just popped into his head like he had known it all along.

"Yes, very good, now that we have that cleared up--what the bloody hell took you so long to get here? Magnus has practically taken over all of wizarding England," Julian said looking cross.

"Well I'm sorry," Inu Yasha said sarcastically, "I was too busy trying to survive in Japan. And then there was that small incident where I was sealed to a tree for fifty years."

"Sealed to a... I don't want to know. Knowing our family it probably had something to do with a woman. I just figured that you would have tried to come here sooner, you loved it here so much."

"I'm sure I would have, if I could remember anything."

"Are you telling me you don't remember anything?"

"Not of Scotland. Before I got this letter all I knew was Japan. I couldn't even remember how mother died. Its weird, ever since I came here I've been remembering more and more of this place."

"Wonderful! We'll have you back to normal in no time! It's been so lonely on this wall all these years, watching my home perish," Julian trialed off sadly.

"So, you want to tell me what happened? What happened to this place and what is Magnus's problem. And why the hell is everyone dead?"

Julian sighed, "Very well, I'll tell you, though I hate to relive it. In the mean time, go down to the dungeons and bring up some potion supplies. I'd like to see what you remember."

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Yay! We're getting somewhere now! Well that was nice and long now wasn't it? Longer than the other chapters anyway. And I added a little Kags to it as well.

My ass really hurts right now because I've been sitting on a wooden bleacher bench with my laptop for two hours half watching a Jersey cow show. Yes! One of the cows just freaked out and dragged a small child halfway across the show ring! Pure, unadulterated entertainment.


	14. A happy memory

**Chapter 14**

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakakku both exclaimed as they saw their clan leader approach the entrance of the northern caves at a face pace (though nowhere near as fast if he still had his jewel shards). They both ran out into the warm, summer sun to greet him when they realized they he was carrying something soft and white in his arms.

"Hey, Kouga," Ginta called as he neared, "What's that?"

Kouga suddenly stopped a few yards in front of them, throwing dust in their faces. As the dust settled whatever he was carrying jumped out of his arms.

"Hey, guys!" Ayame said enthusiastically. She had been exhausted after that day and decided to take a nap on their journey back to Kouga's—no, their—den. To say she was revitalized would be an understatement.

"Ayame!" Hakakku cried, alarmed. He held a hand to his chest, "You scared the crap out of me!"

She giggled prettily and wrapped both her arms around Kouga's waist who, in return, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, sending a silent message to the two wolf demons.

"Wow," Ginta breathed, impressed with Kouga's choice, "I guess you get to keep your status after all, huh?"

Kouga just grinned and nodded, hugging Ayame closer, finding no need for words. He knew that his entire clan had been secretly rooting Ayame over Kagome, not only because it would better they're chances of surviving through the rapidly increase in the human population by joining clans, but also because she was a full demon as well. They did not want any half-breeds as future heirs.

"What took you so long, anyway?" Hakakku asked, "You were gone for a long time. Did it really take you that long to find a mate?"

"Well, after Ayame and I mated, we decided to stay with Sango and Miroku until their son was born and they were back on their feet," Kouga answered casually.

"I wasn't aware that they were together," said Ginta.

"Or that they had a kid," added Hakakku. Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You better get used to kids," she said as Kouga started lead her into the caves to meet the elders.

"Why?" Ginta asked, turning to catch up with them.

"Because, you'll be helping me look after my liter in a few months," she replied over her shoulder with Kouga chuckling next to her. Ginta and Hakakku started at each other for a minute while they processed what was just said to them.

"WHAT?"

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

There was no moonlight that night to aid Inuyasha's human eyes as he ran through the darkened streets of Berchin and up the steep hill to the Black Manor, invisible to all else but him.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going? The party just started!"

Brenda Spinner, the town beauty, stood in the lighted entrance to the town tavern where loud chatter and laughter could be heard.

"I've gotta go!" he called back over his shoulder and continued running to his destination. Brenda sighed and turned to go back into the tavern, disappointed in missing another night with the mysterious traveler who showed up nearly six months ago. No one knew where he came from, but his strange hair and eyes and overall exotic appearance intrigued most every woman in the settlement. Not a town to accept strangers willingly, Inuyasha soon fell into their favor by showing up the law and publicly humiliating the soldiers whose former past time used to be beating on innocent men and sexually harassing the women.

Inuyasha yanked open the door he had fixed months earlier and ran strait to the portrait of his grandfather.

"You're late," came the irate voice.

"S-Sorry," Inuyasha gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Damn his human lungs.

"Do you honestly take to socializing over your studies?" Julian continued, looking down at his grandson crossly. He had been verbally training Inuyasha in the magic the boy once knew. While he could only give him theory and guide him in potions, the night of the new moon was their only time to work on the practical aspects of magic.

"Learn what you can now because it will only be a matter of time before Magnus hears of your return and he will stop at nothing to rid the world of you."

Inuyasha waved a hand at that, "same old, same old."

"Do not underestimate him. Now get out your wand, we need to work on you're patronus."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "I doubt I am going to get any farther than what I have without a dementor." The most he had accomplished was a large, hazy, dog-like form.

"Nonsense. It is standard for one to find their corporal form before one encounters a dementor. You just need to concentrate on a happier memory. I know your life has been hard but you must think!"

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat, though it wasn't very threatening with his human vocal cords, and pulled out his grandfather's old wand. He never actually had one of his own for he was too young then, but the 12-inch unicorn hair and yew worked quite well with him. Inuyasha went to focusing on any memories that brought happiness to him.

There was that one time Miroku accidentally groped Kouga's ass which managed a laugh from him...

"Expecto Patronum!"

A simple, silver tuft floated out from the wand tip. Inuyasha groaned and thought again.

Sesshomaru had fought along side of him to take down Naraku and for a short while it was almost like he had the brother he'd always wanted.

"Expecto Patronum!" The smoke strengthened into the common dog-like form it always had.

'_Come on, think!'_ Inuyasha commanded himself.

Kagome's smiling face flashed before his eyes and an old, familiar flutter went off in his stomach.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ he called out. A brilliant, silver form erupted from the wand and a magnificent dog demon cantered around the abandoned hall. For the first time the patronus was clear enough for a large crescent moon to be visible on the forehead but Inuyasha was too distraught to think about it.

"Oh, well done!" his grandfather cried out gleefully as the patronus faded, "Very well done indeed. I knew you could do it."

'_Why? Why would I think of that memory!' _Inuyasha thought disturbed. He slumped down on one of the steps leading downstairs.

"What is the matter? Are you not proud of your accomplishment?" Julian asked, confounded. Inuyasha dropped his head in his hands, utterly defeated.

"Why...why can't I let her go? It's been two years. I'm over her, I'm over Kikyo. I don't need this."

Julian's eyes softened as he listened to his beloved grandson. He understood perfectly well what was going on for Inuyasha had confided in him with just about everything. It turned out the boy had quite a load to get off his chest and the more he talked the higher his spirits seemed to be. It was as if his whole past had been burdened on his shoulders and he had no outlet, and while the talks with his grandfather had helped him tremendously there are just some things words alone can never solve. Julian sighed as he gazed at his grandson's sagging shoulders.

"There are some women you never get over. Love is funny that way," he offered.

"I didn't love her," Inuyasha whispered harshly, "I don't. It was a stupid crush."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Julian said, "Maybe the real problem is that you never gave yourself the chance to get over her."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, standing up, "It's been two fucking years, how could I not be over her?"

"It takes more than time to mend matters of the heart. You have to let your mind in on the problem. You never gave it much thought, did you?"

Inuyasha remained silent, averting his eyes to the marble floor. He did not give it much thought. Instead he had been keeping himself busy, obsession over finding out about his past than thinking on where he and Kagome stood.

"You'll be turning eighteen soon, won't you?" Julian asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah—so?"

"Well, I think it's high time we put an end to Magnus' reign, don't you?"

"You know I'm not ready. I don't have enough magical know-how and I never will at the rate I'm going. I can only really practice it, once a month."

"No, and I doubt you ever will. But maybe this isn't the magic you were destined for."

Inuyasha turned around and stared at him.

"I need you to run an errand for me," Julian continued, "In a castle not too far from here is a hidden book destined for you and you alone. That is how you will defeat him."

Inuyasha stood, curious, "What castle?"

A familiar glint traversed his grandfather's eyes and a smirk graced his acrylic lips.

"Hogwarts."

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Score, Kouga and Ayame got B.U.S.Y.

And Inu gets to go to Hogwarts. What a happy time for all.

College is cool so far. Though I've only had one class. Blasting spice girls with my roommates right now. SPICE UP YOUR LIFE!


	15. Destiny

**Chapter 15**

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled. There was no other word he could think of.

One day's travel through various settlements of Scotland, one and a half through something called the Forbidden forest (he quickly learned why) and Inuyasha found himself standing in front of one of the most majestic and awe-inspiring castles he'd ever laid eyes on. It reached heights he'd never seen buildings reach, equipped with many pointed towers to intensify its splendor.

Inuyasha slipped through the great wooden doors, feeling a ripple wash over his skin as he passed under the wards. He unconsciously scratched his arm as he felt the itchy tingly of magic bathe over him. The first thing he noticed was that the interior was just as breathtaking as the outside. Hundreds of portraits adored the crafted walls and a maze of staircases zigzagged up to the lofty ceiling.

"May I help you young man?"

Inuyasha gasped and spun on his feet to see to see a kind eyed man behind him. The wizard was dressed in immaculate, royal blue robes that trailed on the floor behind him. He had long, brown hair speckled with grey that was pulled into a low pony tail and many laughter lines around his aging hazel eyes and mouth.

"I—um...I was just...looking," Inuyasha finished lamely.

The man smiled and held out a hand to shake which Inuyasha took; taking note of the way the man's eyes lingered over his claws. Inuyasha was grateful that he remembered to put on his bandana before he left.

"Nicholas Flamel," The man said in a strong and friendly voice, "Potions Professor. And I can only assume you'd be a Black?"

"Yes, Inuyasha Black," Inuyasha answered, trying to hid his surprise at the instant recognition. Nicholas answered his silent question.

"You look just like your grandfather. Great man he was, a real black sheep if you know what I mean."

Inuyasha didn't but he smiled anyway.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" the Nicholas asked.

"Well my gr—" Inuyasha stopped, realizing that no one knew of his grandfather's portrait or that the Black Estate existed, "My grandfather sent me a letter explaining that something was in here for me. A book, actually."

Not _too_ far from the truth.

"A book you say? Well, I believe we own all the books in the library but you are perfectly welcome to look. I will escort you there right now."

He led him up a few flights of stairs, some of which moved, scaring the crap out of the half demon. They soon reached the library in no time, Inuyasha marveling at the sights the whole way there.

"Well here we are," Nicholas said clapping the young man on the back, "Muriel!" he called to the elderly woman seated at the desk, "I want you to let this man look for something anywhere he likes, understand? He is not to be disturbed."

Muriel scowled and glared at Inuyasha but nodded nonetheless.

"Don't worry; the kids are all in the great hall having dinner so the only person you'll have to worry about is her. I'll leave you to it then," Nicholas grinned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha with a crazy old librarian and hundreds of books to sort through. Inuyasha sighed and tried to remember any information his grandfather had left him.

The book was in Hogwarts and it was destined for him alone. Great help that is. What other clues did he have?

_Don't judge a book by its cover_. That's what his grandfather had written in the letter, hadn't he?

He remembered his grandfather had always told him that as a child, day in and day out. But he had always assumed it was because he didn't want him to judge people like he had been judged. Could there have been another meaning? He hoped to God he wouldn't have to open every book just to find out.

Inuyasha walked slowly around the library, the scent of dust and leather filled his nose. He didn't mind it too much as it wasn't a bad smell; in fact it was somewhat comforting. As he walked by a door he felt something pulse inside of him, stopping his search. He craned his neck and looked behind him at the door he just passed.

The Restricted Section?

Despite Nicholas's assurance that he could go anywhere he wanted in there, Inuyasha still made sure the librarian wasn't looking before he entered the small room. It was very dark inside and without a lantern he had to rely on his demonic sight to read the titles. He continued to follow the instinct that guiding him while grimacing at some of the book titles.

His feet stopped as he found himself in front of the very book that was calling to him. It was a thick, hard covered book that was pulsing a dark purple energy. Inuyasha blinked as he read the title.

_'Hogwarts, A history'._

What was _that_ doing in the restricted section? Shrugging, he reached up and grasped the binding, intent on pulling it from the shelves.

He screamed as a power surged through the book and up his arm, filling his veins with an unknown fire and spreading down his whole body. He tried to let go, to get away from the pain, but the book seemed to attach itself to him. Just as he was about to pass out from the rushed pain, everything went white.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha was standing in a bright, white room. There were no walls, no ceiling, just...white. He turned and looked at his surroundings. The only thing in the vicinity was right behind him: a large, metal door...just floating there.

"What the fuck is this?" he said out loud. He cringed as his voice echoed loudly off the nonexistent walls. Maybe it was the way to get out of this place? He was going to kill his grandfather for suggesting to get that book. For all he knew it was a portkey to hell...of course he severely doubted hell would be completely white.

He pulled open the door with a loud creak and walked through...right into another colorless room. But unlike the last one, this one had five, white robed beings standing in a line with hoods pulled far over their hoods so their faces were obscured.

"Greetings Inuyasha," said the tallest said passively in a deep, male voice.

"Um..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say to them. They seemed to have so much power radiating off them that he was afraid to disrespect them. And that was saying something for his case.

"I can understand that you are very confused right now so I will answer some of the questions that plague your mind. You are not on earth and you are not in hell. You are in a place that simply is; a crossing between the living and the afterlife. But you are not dead, nor are you dying," he added, chuckling at Inuyasha's horror stricken face, "You were brought here by a book; a book that will soon become your bible. In it is the knowledge to wielding a power that only a being of the ideal mixture of light and dark can possess. The pain you felt before you were brought here was the book binding itself to you. Your touch had also broken the concealment spells placed on it. We have summoned you here with the intent of revealing your destiny to you."

"My...destiny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," a more feminine being answered, "Years from now a child will be born. He will be orphaned, ridiculed and used. Your destiny is to help him with his destiny."

"What is his destiny?" Inuyasha asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer. In answer to his question, a harsh and haunting voice echoed through the space.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

It ended and silence reigned once more.

"This power is your power. You must guide him through this prophesy for you are the only one who will have this power as well. It is your destiny to train him."

"But why me?" Inuyasha asked in a lost voice. He didn't ask for this responsibility. He didn't _need_ this responsibility.

The beings were silent for a moment before the one on the far left spoke.

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you hate your brother?"

"I...no," he answered truthfully.

"Why not? He has tried to kill you many times and denied you the childhood you wish you had, has he not?"

"I just..." Inuyasha didn't know how to describe it, "...can't."

Inuyasha could almost feel them smiling.

"You have a beautiful soul Inuyasha, and the divine ability to forgive those for their ignorance. That is why you are so special."

Inuyasha wasn't exactly positive of what they just said to him, but he was pretty sure they just called his brother ignorant, which was good enough for him.

"The Dark Lord will be known as Lord Voldemort. He will be a powerful and sinister wizard. You must avoid fighting with him at all costs."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked, "If I have this power then why don't I just do it? Why drag this kid in it?"

"That is not what destiny has planned for you. If you were to interfere something would happen."

"Destiny sucks," Inuyasha muttered, which the robed ones chose ignored. The one on the left spoke up again.

"Be warned Inuyasha. The fates have a funny way of bringing people together. Voldemort is not your foe, but he may not be the prophesized only opponent. Your situation may not end when you believe it does. If you are to fight, Voldemort _will_ strike you down."

"...O...kay..." Inuyasha trailed, not knowing what to say to that, "So how long do I have to learn this power of mine before I need to train this kid?"

"You have approximately four hundred sixty years."

"Alrigh—what? Four hundred and sixty years!" Inuyasha cried, horrified, "What the hell and I supposed to do for four hundred and sixty years?"

"You live, Inuyasha. You have to live for yourself and for him as well," the shortest replied in a kind voice.

"Live? For myself? What the fuck does that mean? And who is _him_?"

His vision started to go fuzzy and his head felt heavy. He swayed on his feet.

"Harry Potter."

He didn't know who whispered it because his vision left him, shortly followed by his consciousness.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha groaned, screwing his eyes against the intense brightness that filtered behind his lids. He noticed he was laying on something soft...a bed perhaps? And the sent of the air smelled like antiseptics and unnaturally sterile, making him cringe.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Inuyasha answered the voice, refusing to open his eyes. Slowly, the pain began to recede and he was able to squint up at the concerned face of Nicholas Flamel.

"You gave us quite a scare. Muriel found you unconscious in the restricted section and had brought you strait to the hospital wing. We thought a hex got you from one of the books but couldn't find anything on you. Speaking of which...we found that in your hand."

He gestured to the book on the bedside table next to him. Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position and picked up the book. It was the same book that was calling out to him earlier but it now looked different. The book was bound in a cracked leather cover with the words 'Blood Magic' inscribed in it for a title. He opened it and flipped through the pages, seeing spell after spell after spell of different uses of blood. All for him and him alone.

"Muriel informed me that it was not part of the Hogwarts library. Of course I can see why, who needs a ratty, blank book for information?"

"Blank?" Inuyasha asked, looked up at the man. He nodded.

"Well of course, you don't see anything on those pages do you?"

"Er...no," Inuyasha lied.

"So I can only assume that was the one you were looking for, am I right?"

"Yep," Inuyasha said, hopping out of the bed. Nicholas stood up, alarmed.

"I think you should lie back down until the healer gets here," he suggested worriedly. You were unconscious for three days.

"Nah, I'm fine," Inuyasha waved him off. He was suddenly excited about learning this new magic and was impatient to get back to his 'home'. He stopped, halfway to the door that would free him from the infirmary.

"THREE DAYS?"

"Yes," Nicholas answered, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh at Inuyasha's reaction.

"I—no—that's not..." Inuyasha blew air through his bangs, "Fuck it. Thanks for the help Nicholas!" He called over his shoulder before running out of the castle and back to the Black Estate, fully intent on learning some new magic.

"No, thank you, Inuyasha," the man smiled. If there was anyone who could stop Magnus's reign, it was that boy.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Woot toot flute! Finally got to the good juicy stuff, didn't I? Yes, that is THE Nicholas Flamel. And we haven't seen the end of him yet.

Thanx for the reviews peepies!


	16. IllFated Departure

**Chapter 16**

A loud, resounding boom would have echoed across the tiny village of Berchin were it not for the barrier surrounding the Black Estate.

"For the love of Merlin, boy! Go practice that madness somewhere other than my ruin of a home!" Julian hollered. The portrait closed its eyes as the once beautiful dining hall ceiling caved in.

"Well I'm sorry," Inuyasha snapped irritated, "It's hard to properly master this if I have no one to practice on! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to miss the absurd amounts of demons trying to kill me."

Julian grumbled as he opted to shut up and watch his grandson practice the ever troublesome blood magic. Sixty-two years ago he would have been delighted with his heir mastering a rare and forgotten art. But that was before he realized that the magic was purely destructive. Despite this newfound dislike for the magic, he had to admit, his grandson had quite a talent for it. Combine his natural skill with the amount of dedication the boy showed to the book in the last few months and it was safe to say he could stand a fighting chance against his uncle.

"How old is he anyway?" Inuyasha asked, sipping on some blood replenishing potion as he took a break. The boy always carried a flask filled with it on his belt, seeing as he was using about two liters of blood a day.

"Who?"

"Magnus."

Julian looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'd reckon...one hundred twelve."

Inuyasha whistled. He had long since come to accept that wizard humans live much longer than muggles and only grew more powerful with age.

"He must know of you by now. He'll be coming any day now."

"Let him come," Inuyasha said cockily. He erected a temporary barrier of blood before letting it drop.

"Do not underestimate him, Inuyasha. He is not afraid to use unforgivables."

"Yes, I know," Inuyasha scowled, "I witnessed it first hand as he and his friends killed dozens of innocent people—including you and mother."

"I hope you are not simply fighting him to avenge us? You know that is not necessary. Now that you have the inheritance there is no way for him to get a hold of it. You don't need to stay here any longer."

"Keh," Inuyasha sneered, "Drop it will ya? I'm not going to leave the wizarding world to his mercy...or lack there of."

Julian beamed at his grandson. He had come a long way since he came to England, even if he didn't know it.

"You do know how proud I am of you, do you not?" he asked, making Inuyasha blush, "Your mother would have been too—"

Another loud explosion rocked the mansion once more, but this time the source was outside.

"That wasn't me," Inuyasha said lamely. Julian groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I know that! He must have found you already!"

Inuyasha raced to the window and peered outside where he saw a group of about fifty men with raised wands, all dressed in black, assembled outside the manor. The man in the middle of the frontline stepped forwards. He had long grey hair that hung loosely down his back and a black and grey goatee. Inuyasha could tell the man was Magnus because he was sporting the same thick dark eyebrows and high cheekbones Julian had.

"Come on out half-breed," he called out, his voice surprisingly strong for someone his age. His group of reinforcements tittered around him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at hearing this and neatly placed his book and Tetsusaiga underneath the windowsill—he would not use that sword on humans. He then complied with the demand by jumping through the second floor window and landing a few feet in front of his uncle. Inuyasha smirked as the wizards gasped, all taking an unconscious step backwards from the demi-demon. Magnus himself seemed to have lost his composure for a moment at Inuyasha's demonic abilities and appearance.

"So," He said, straitening himself out," You must be my long lost nephew. I'm sure we do not have to explain why we are here. If you leave quietly and hand over the book we might not have to annihilate this charming little village you've in habited."

Inuyasha growled at the threat, baring his fangs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Magnus. The book belongs to me so fuck off."

Magnus's face turned an unflattering shade of puce. Clearly, he was not used to people telling him 'no'.

"You have disrupted the peace of these lands, now I demand you to leave."

"Fuck you! I have done nothing to these lands. You're just pissed because I'm threatening your tyranny around here. The wizarding world is not run by a dictatorship—but apparently your head is too far up your ass to realize that."

"You obnoxious, little whelp! I should have killed you when I killed your family!" he hissed, refusing to be embarrassed in front of his followers. He cleared his throat, falling back into his calm façade, "No matter. As they say, there's no time like the present."

His wand flicked upward, hitting Inuyasha in the chest with a purple light before the hanyou could react. Inuyasha coughed as he felt a few of his ribs crack, but thankfully his demon blood lessened the effect of spells.

The first spell shot signaled to the rest of the wizards to start firing. Spells of every color zipped towards him. Inuyasha took the initiative to jump clear over them, flipping in the air while erecting a barrier to keep the spells from hitting him while in mid-air. He landed in the middle of the crowd and spun once on the ball of his foot.

"_Extundo!_" he cried as he turned, transporting a whip-like blade of blood into the crowd while sending almost all of the wizards to the ground and fatally wounding the ones closest to him.

Many of these wizards were smart, however, and put up barriers before continuing their attack. It went on like that for several minutes. They would shower Inuyasha with deadly spells and he would dodge or block it with his magic before sending out a spell of his own. Slowly, the tides began to turn in Inuyasha's favor as the number of wizards dropped. They didn't have his demonic stamina. With less than twenty men left, Inuyasha began to sense his victory was near.

He dodged a cutting hex, which whizzed past him and hit another man. Not missing a second, Inuyasha used the thousands of tiny droplets of blood currently suspended in the air by turning them into sharp razors and sending them back at the mass. The blood pellets pummeled the wizards like bullets, killing about ten of them.

Magnus erected a barrier just in time, managing to save himself as well as a handful of his men.

"That power belongs to me!" he snarled, enraged, "_Crucio_!"

The curse hit its target, sending Inuyasha to the ground in a fit of excruciating pain. His screams rang out within the barrier as he felt his insides tear and burn. The curse had not only caught him off guard but also left his neurons in disorder, so when it was lifted he could do nothing before another was placed on him by one of Magnus's men. It continued in a circle; the surviving wizards laughing as they took turns torturing the unwelcome intruder. Inuyasha only spent about five minutes under the curse before Magnus called it to a stop, though to him it had seemed like an eternity in hell. Magnus stepped up to his nephew and leaned down mockingly in his face.

"What do you think Inuyasha, had enough? Should I end your miserable existence right now?" he taunted, straitening and landing a kick in the boy's ribs. Inuyasha, despite trembling horribly, managed to smile.

"So you'd kick a man when he's down would you? And here I thought Blacks were above such acts of cowardice."

Magnus's eyes blazed with fury at the defiance.

"Clearly you half-breeds don't know when you're beat. Imprudent creature!" He raised his wand to send another curse but stopped at the soft chuckling sound from the body on the ground. Was the boy actually...laughing?

"Are you daft, half-breed?"

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked up at him through hazy, amber eyes.

"You really should have killed me when you had the chance."

"What are you—"

"Blades of Blood!"

The deadly blades sliced through the remaining men, including Magnus. They barely had time to scream before they fell heavily to the ground in various people.

Despite having just killed humans (something he always loathed doing) he was grinning. _That_ was old school.

The grin was short lived as he slowly picked himself up to his feet and looked around the carnage. The Black Estate—his _home_ for the last few months—had been destroyed; burned to the ground as he was being tortured. He took a shaky step forward, his nerves still not agreeing with him after the beating they took under the pain curse. After a few more steps he managed to control his movements enough to jump to the exact spot where he left his possessions. Both his sword and the book were buried deep in the ruble but intact, most likely due to the spells placed on them. However, he knew in his heart that his grandfather's portrait had not survived.

He looked back at the bodies that littered the ground and thought it best that he took care of them before another wizard stumbled through the wards and spotted them.

"Attero," he muttered. The bodies of the dark wizards burned, leaving no evidence of the battle except for the blood that decorated the grass. He looked back over to the smoldering pile of wreckage the Black estate had been reduced to. Inuyasha felt his chest tighten as hundreds of memories from his childhood flooded his mind. Even though it was a portrait, a mere imprint of what Julian Black used to be, it still felt as if he had lost his grandfather all over again.

He stood there in silence for a few moments, watching as the sun began to set. The air was warm and breezy and the crickets gave the background a melodic hum. He had done it. He had gotten his inheritance and be ridden the wizarding world of his ruthless and power-hungry uncle. Despite suddenly being alone again with the blood of humans under his claws, he felt at peace with the world and the life he was given. He felt free of his responsibilities. He felt like a child once more.

Heavy breathing and foot steps broke him out of his spell. He turned to see a man, most likely in his forties, with long dark hair and cold grey eyes running up the hill. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he passed through the barriers. That meant he was a Black. He fell back into a fighting stance incase he was here to challenge him.

"Oh, God, I got here too late," the man muttered hurrying to Inuyasha as he looked nervously over the blood littered ground. Inuyasha relaxed slightly.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked, "Too late for what?"

"You killed him, didn't you? You killed Magnus." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Inuyasha regarded him quietly. The man seemed to be upset over Magnus's death but at the same time didn't show any signs of avenging him. Could he have been a follower?

"Yeah, I did. Who are you?"

"Canis Black," the man said stiffly, "Magnus' grandson and the rightful heir to the head of the Black line. I already know who you are."

Inuyasha understood where this was going immediately. He had read up on noble wizarding traditions during his stay in Scotland. Since he was a grandson to one leading Black and Canis was to another, they were both eligible to take head of the Black line. But since he had killed Magnus, he now was the rightful ruler. Fortunately for Canis, he had no intention of staying around to take control of the noble line.

"It's yours. I'm leaving England anyway."

Canis looked quite shocked as if he were not expecting that reaction at all.

"You—don't want it? I mean, will you not fight me for it?"

Inuyasha smiled thoughtfully at him, "I have no desire for that kind of responsibility. I plan on going back to Japan, so I'll just leave you to carry on with the Black line for now."

Canis seemed immensely pleased about Inuyasha's decision and his demeanor changed altogether.

"Well then! I never expected this but I certainly will not complain."

"Yeah sure, just don't get all power hungry like your grandfather or I'll be forced to come back and take care of you too."

Canis faltered a bit, his eyes shifting towards the blood soaked pasture under his feet.

"O-of course..."

Inuyasha didn't wait for a reply. He just turned and walked back to the rubble that was once the Black Estate.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head and yawned, sitting up on the tree branch he had spent the night on. Today would be the day he left back to Japan. He packed a small sack full of his effects including his book and strapped his fencing sword to his hip right next to Tetsusaiga. The sword was beautifully crafted; a gift from the local blacksmith for saving his daughter from the hands of the soldiers once.

As he walked slowly through the village, his traveling apparel did not escape the notice of the townspeople.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Brenda Spinner asked, stepping out of the tavern and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Back home," he said it loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"What? Already?" William Ripley asked from across the street, "Why not stay for another night of drinks?"

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I've put this off for long enough."

"Well in that case," William said stepping up and holding out a hand, "I hope to see you again sometime, mate."

Inuyasha shook the hand grinning, "Like wise."

People around the street began stepping up to him, shaking his hands, hugging him and patting him on the back to bid him farewell. He felt overwhelmed by the attention and an emotion of pure delight filled him as he was embraced and accepted by an entire town.

"Have a safe journey, love," Brenda said, pecking him on the lips rather than the cheek like most of the other women had. Inuyasha blushed a bright red and the much of the crowd snickered.

"Alright," Inuyasha mumbled, still scarlet.

He left the town in high spirits. He had never, in all his years, expected that so many humans would take to him so well. Granted they didn't know exactly what he was but they truly appreciated him and everything he had done for them. It was almost like being normal...

A shouting in the distance made him stop in his tracks. Staring ahead of him, he could see a figure bobbing up and down the dirt road, simply yipping for joy. He recognized the sent before the man before he came into focus.

"I've done it! Dear Merlin, I've done it!" Nicholas Flamel cried, rushing to Inuyasha, bouncing around in a way someone his age shouldn't have been able to do.

"What? What have you done?" Inuyasha asked. His ears twitched on his head as he heard a sharp rattling noise in the distance.

"The sorcerer's stone! I've got it all figured out! I understand it now!

"Mmmhmm, that's nice," Inuyasha said, distractedly. He really wasn't interested in hearing about his rock collection. What worried him was the cold chill to the air. It was nearly summer...it shouldn't be this cold...

He let out a gasp as unexplainable fear seized his heart in an iron grip.

"Nick..." he said softly, his amber eyes darting around sharply, "what is that?"

"What is what?" Nicholas asked. But Inuyasha couldn't hear it. Flamel's voice was drowned out by another...his mother's...

"_Inuyasha, go! Get out of here! Hide in your grandfather's chambers until I get there!"_

"_But mother—!"_

"_GO! RUN!"_

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Nicholas asked as he saw the boy grab his head with both clawed hands.

Kikyo's voice ringed in his mind.

"_INUYASHA!"_

_The sickening thud of an arrow piercing through his flesh...embedding itself in the tree behind him..._

"Oh Merlin, no. Dementors..." Nicholas breathed, feeling the affects as well and whipping out his wand from with in his robes.

"_Filthy half-breed! I'll teach you to steal from my garden! Yoko, get the whip!"_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha snap out of it! They're surrounding us—we must get out of here!"

"_Lookie here boys! The little hanyou's actually turning human! Hmmm, pretty. Think we can have a little fun with him?"_

"Expecto Patronum! Expecto—"

Inuyasha's world went black.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

:o

Gasp.

Very long, no? Ha, did you really think I'd let Inuyasha get back to Japan that easily? Nooo! He still has a bit of suffering and recovering to do before he can go there!

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are wonderful!


	17. Betrayal and Azkaban

**Chapter 17**

Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes, his head pounding and body shivering. He was in a cold, stone cell with rusting metal bars for walls. There were others around him, most frail, dirty, and wasted, babbling to themselves or lying stock still. There was only one emotion he could truly feel at the moment—despair. Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves to his head as he took in his surroundings.

Oh God, he was in Azkaban. But why? What had he done? All he knew was that he would never be happy again, he was sure of it.

Inuyasha shook his head. It was just the dementors making him think that; he could get out of there. He growled and stood. Those bars were just metal; he could break them in a heart beat. He took one step towards busting out of there when a wave of hopelessness washed over him. It grew, intermingling with fear, as he heard the faint screams of his family as they were murdered over sixty years ago.

"No, no, not again," he mumbled, falling to his knees. He heard heavy boots approaching and the jingling of keys. It was the guard.

"So you're awake, are you?" He grouched, looking down coldly at the half-breed.

"I—yes. Why am I here?" Inuyasha asked, opting not to stand up incase another dementor came near.

"Lord Canis ordered it." The man replied, "You're here for life, kid. We will be keeping at least one dementor nearby to prevent you from escaping."

"Canis! But...why would he—? I thought..."

The guard turned and left, not interest in hearing another sob story.

Inuyasha sat still on the frigid, stone ground, his breath coming out in shallow puffs as he stared strait ahead of himself in shock. Canis sent him here...

He tried to feel anger at hearing this—and he did—but it wasn't the same he would have felt for Naraku. Hell, it wasn't even the same he felt for Kikyo when she first pinned him to the tree. He could only feel hurt and betrayed. He gave that man his trust; he did a favor for him, and this is how he is repaid?

He shook his head of those thoughts. He wouldn't become bitter, not for that man. He was determined not to. He already spent too many tears on the human race as it was.

He sat there for hours contemplating his situation. Every time his thoughts drifted to the new Black heir he would forcibly remind himself of his departure from Berchin. He would remember how he shook hands and was kissed and how everyone said they would miss him. One man may have brought him to his knees, but an entire town had lifted his spirits.

He would survive this. He promised Shippo that he would return, and he would.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

He didn't know how many months he spent there—or had it been years?—locked away, reliving the worst of the worst. His appetite had left him not and he had long since stopped eating what little food they fed him. The majority of his time was spent locked in painful memories or just being unconscious, but there were a few precious times when the dementors were far enough from his cell that he could think clearly.

It was in these times he would watch the other prisoners come and go—either physically or mentally. He would watch them snap, finally reaching their limit, and submit to insanity. Sometimes they would cry for hours on end, beating the walls and screaming. And some, or one for that matter, would just sit there, like he hadn't a care in the world. That man was in the cell directly next to him, picking at his slop of a meal and humming a familiar tune.

"E-excuse me..." Inuyasha rasped his voice hoarse from lack of use. He crawled closer to the bars that separated them, eager to get out a conversation before the dementors came back. The old man looked up and smiled at him, showing off a rack of yellow, decaying teeth.

"Conscious are you, lad?" He grinned. There was something familiar about his voice.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked, squinting. The man was older, probably in his seventies, with a balding white head and dull blue eyes.

"I can't say you do."

"I j-just...well I was wondering...how do you...?"

The man smiled again, "Why don't the dementors affect me? Well they affect me boy; the only reason I can smile right now is because they have decided to take leave from this area for the time being."

"Well, I know but—"

"Occlumency," The man interrupted, scraping the rest of his food into his mouth, "The shielding of the mind."

"Occlumency..." Inuyasha mumbled, trying out the word. He vaguely remembered his grandfather mentioning it before. He looked up at the man who was now rubbing his semi-full tummy contently.

"Can you teach me?" He asked, his voice running a bit smoother. The man put down his plate and gazed at him.

"I'm not sure you'd be up to it boy. Frustrating stuff it is. You need to have a strong mind and practice constantly."

"I can do it!" Inuyasha rasped out, "Anything! Please! I don't know how much more I can take of this."

The man closed his eyes in resignation.

"Very well. It's been years since I've had a pupil, but I can tell you're innocent, so I will help ease your suffering."

"Thank you," Inuyasha breathed, closing his eyes.

The man smiled "The name's Dante and you have met me before. I was the one who directed you to the Black Estate."

Inuyasha froze; his eyes wide as he remembered the strangely cloaked wizard who spoke with him when he first entered Scotland. He was about to comment on that when the air chilled more than usual, his breath becoming visible.

"Our first lesson will commence...once they leave," Dante said with a wink.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting out a puppy whine, as his mind was assaulted by his tragic past.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

A deep sadness...that was all he could feel anymore. No more haunting memories or screams to fill his mind...just a deep, profound sadness. Occlumency had spared him from the eternal torture he was damned to, taking about three months to learn under Dante's tutelage. However, the previous months had still left their mark on his psyche.

He was now quite prone to spacing out for long periods of time, or sometimes tremors would rack his body for a half hour or so. Little unexplainable ticks that seemed to have permanently damaged his mind. But despite it all, he didn't feel any hate or anger to those who had done this to him. All he wanted was to feel happiness again. He would give anything to feel happiness again.

A racking cough drew his attention to the cell next to him.

"How are you doing?" Inuyasha asked softly. Dante had been sick for some time now, his human body suffering under the unsanitary conditions of Azkaban. It was quite apparent that he had little days left in him. Maybe less.

"Splendid," the man muttered, closing his eyes. He had not been able to lift himself from the floor for days now and the sickness prevented him from being able to hold any food or water. Loud shouts and bright lights drew their attention to the hall.

"What..." Dante struggled to lift his head, "is...going on?"

"I don't know..." Inuyasha trailed, crawling over to the door of his cell to get a better look.

"_Stop him!"_

"_Stupify!"_

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered at hearing the shouts in the hall. A cloaked figure ran down the corridor and stopped in front of his cell, panting hard. Despite the rank smell surrounding the area, he recognized the scent immediately.

"Nicholas!"

The man pulled back his hood to reveal that it was indeed Nicholas Flamel.

"I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get you out of here, my friend. _Reducto!_"

The door of his cell blew off ensuing in his freedom. With Nicholas's help, he managed to stand on weak, shaky legs.

"Wait," Inuyasha said, stopping at the door, "Dante..."

He looked over to the man who was lying flat on his back among the filth and grunge. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed considerably.

"My time is over..." Dante rasped, "...I will only serve to slow you down. Go."

"No...Dante..." but even as Inuyasha spoke he could see the life draining from his old friend's face.

"Occlude your mind..." a slow breath of air escaped his cracked lips as his soul departed from his body.

"I..." Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at his friend's body, "I never asked what he was brought here for."

Nicholas nodded solemnly, "Perhaps it would have been better that you did not. Now hold on to me."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as the unpleasant vacuum feeling of apperating took hold of his body.

"There now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Nicholas said pleasantly when Inuyasha refused to weaken his grip on his arm. He frowned as he looked over the young man. Inuyasha was pale and thin, the rags he wore nearly hung off his bones. His once beautiful, long silver hair was matted to his head with grime and his eyes were dull and sunken in.

Sighing, Nicholas reached up and rubbed one of the drooping puppy ears, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Where do you want to go, my friend?" he asked quietly. Inuyasha squinted up at him, not used to being under the sun.

"Africa," he mumbled in a subdued and quiet manner, "I don't care where, just some where on the western coast."

"Africa it is then," Nicholas nodded.

"Nicholas..." Inuyasha said, "How long was I gone for?"

Nicholas sighed and looked at Inuyasha sadly, "fourteen months."

"Oh," Inuyasha said passively, "Okay then..."

The boy then passed out, whether from starvation or exhaustion, Nicholas didn't know. He picked the boy up, preparing to apperate once more. It just so happened he knew a delightful African family in Sinu who owed him a small favor.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Poor, poor Inuyasha! I am just too cruel to him...in all my stories. Ah well. Things are going to start looking up once more so no worries.

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all a super lot!


	18. Healing in Africa

**Chapter 18**

It turned out Africa was exactly what the doctor ordered for Inuyasha, so to speak. The people he lived with were quite elderly and had been having trouble managing their rather large farm, which was why they readily accepted Inuyasha into their home. Inuyasha spent most of the day in the sun working the farm or going into the village to run errands. His body had healed beautifully under the food provided by the family he stayed with and the work under the sun to tone and tan it once more.

And the best part for him was that he didn't have to wear a disguise. The people of Sinu accepted him as a half-demon, allowing him to stay because of his strength and kindness.

Inuyasha was quite happy where he was, despite his tenancy to space out or lapse into depression. To prevent this he would often talk with the children and tell them stories of his adventures back in Japan while they in return would teach him their customs and traditions.

"HowzitInuyasha," A tall, young man greeted him as Inuyasha made his way into the main village to pick up some more grain. Inuyasha smiled at him, slowing down so he could catch up to his stride.

"Howzit Bomani" he replied, with the smile that never seemed to reach his eyes anymore. Bomani frowned. He had heard about what happened to Inuyasha from the elders that he lived with and the very thought boiled his blood. Inuyasha had always been respectful and kind to everyone in their village and didn't deserve to have suffered the way he did. It saddened him greatly when he saw the never ending pain in the half-demon's eyes that was masked by a sham smile.

"Inuyasha," Bomani muttered, "Why did you let them get away with it?"

It had always bothered Bomani, who was rather hotheaded, that Inuyasha had let someone wrong him like that. Inuyasha sighed, having gone over this many times with the youth. However, he put up with him, for he reminded him of himself years ago.

"I've told you, it wouldn't have solved anything. I'm happy now and that's all that matters."

"Of course it would have solved something," Bomani argued, "I can see in your eyes that you're not happy—not like you should be. Everyone here can. Canis is sitting on his ass living it up and you had to suffer like that even though you gave him a second chance. It's not fair."

Inuyasha had to chuckle at the youth who was training to become a village warrior.

"You don't put enough faith in the divine powers. Ever heard of Karma? Canis will get what's coming for him. Its not up to me to decide what it is."

Bomani looked at him disbelievingly.

"If you say so..."

"I do," Inuyasha said with composure. Azkaban may have subdued him, but on the whole, it was a learning experience. And he had every intention of using it to his best advantage in life.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

"Dziko, I don't think this is a good idea..." Inuyasha trailed, wincing at the sharp pull on his scalp. The young girl giggled and continued the cornrows she was doing in his hair.

"Hush. I know what I'm doing. Your hair is so pretty and it will look great like this. All the warriors wear their hair back."

"I've told you," Inuyasha said patiently, "I am not a warrior anymore."

"Don't lie to me. I've seen you practicing that strange magic in the plains."

"What?" Inuyasha gasped. He had been so sure no one had spotted him those few times he managed to sneak out to the abandoned plains to practice his blood magic. It had been quite fortunate that Nicholas remembered to grab his book and swords when he broke into Azkaban.

"Yes. That is a strange magic. None of the healers use it so I assumed it was a warrior's magic."

Inuyasha blinked.

"You sneaky little cretin," he smiled, opting not to get upset. She giggled.

"Are you done yet? You've been working on it for over an hour," Inuyasha continued whining at the next painful tug.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Now come and look at it, you look fabulous!"

Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled into the elder's hut and in front of the mirror, a rare gift from a trading traveler years back. He had not seen his reflection since the last time he was in Kagome's bedroom years ago and his eyes widened at the difference in him.

He was much taller now, going from a 5'8'' to almost 6 feet, like his brother. His shoulders were a bit broader and his face leaner; all of the baby fat gone leaving sharp cheekbones and a square jaw, giving him a more European look overall. Inuyasha's shining silver hair was sharp in contrast to his nicely tanned skin, merit to the African sun. Azkaban's damage was no longer present on his body. The knee-length patterned loin cloth, traditional of young warriors, showed off his muscle layered chest along with the blue beaded choker that accessorized it.

Dziko cut his hair a little before she braided it so it now fell to his mid back. The braids themselves went back across his scalp, zigzagging around his ears as cornrows would and falling down the rest of the way in dozens of little braids. The braids were then pulled into a half ponytail to keep them out of his face for when he was active.

"I told you you're beautiful," the young girl grinned, "You never seem to believe us when we tell you."

Inuyasha's chest tightened and he was overcome with a strange urge to laugh. In his time spent traveling the world on the HMS Swordfish he managed to build a confidence in himself with each woman who spent the night with him. Then he was thrown in Azkaban and was reminded why half-breeds were scorned, why he should have been disgusted with what he was, and all that confidence came crashing down.

And now here was this little girl, who knew what he was, and insisted that he was beautiful. Inuyasha looked back in the mirror, taking in the whole reflection. He had to admit, he was rather good looking.

A grin appeared on his face, erasing the lines from Azkaban, and the Inuyasha from Berchin was smiling back at him once more.

"Thank you Dziko, for everything," Inuyasha said to her, patting her head. Dziko smiled up at him.

"It was no problem," she smiled, "Now come with me, I'm going to show you off to everyone."

Inuyasha laughed as he found himself once again being hauled around by someone less than half his size. He spent the rest of the day up until the sun set being shown off to the villagers, receiving many compliments and appreciative looks.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked the young girl, sniffing around the air. There was something slightly basic, almost like rancid soap, wafting through the streets. It was not a pleasant scent.

"Yeah," Dziko said, sniffing with her tiny, human nose, "I..." she trailed off as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Dziko!" Inuyasha exclaimed, deftly catching her body. He looked around, watching as people fell to the ground left and right. Not dead, just passed out.

"Dziko wake up, come on..." Inuyasha's enhances senses overpowered his demonic healing abilities, and he too fell into darkness.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

Whoo, I am getting these babies out fast aren't I? If only that went for all my babies.

Haha...I don't really have babies.

So, yeah, showed some healing and growth in Inuyasha.

Next chapter...Pirates!


	19. A Sea Dog's life

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha groaned as a throbbing headache woke him. The distant sound of seagulls, creaking wood, and crashing waves registered into his mind. He was on a boat.

"Jesus, he's waking!"

"Shhh! Don't provoke him into attacking you! Just look at those claws..."

"His claws? I'm staring at his ears, mate."

"Aye, me too. I think I want to touch them..."

"Don't. He looks dangerous. Why the hell did we drag 'im on the ship in the first place?"

"Because the captain thought he was interesting, you bloody idiot!"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was on the deck of a ship as he stared up into a dozen faces of pirates—very shocked pirates.

"Move aside, move aside," a gruff voice hollered as Inuyasha pushed himself up into a sitting position. A man walked up to the front of the crowd. He was a little on the short side, with dirty blonde dreads matted under a pirate's hat and a scruffy beard. His ears were adorned with many earrings and his body decorated in tattoos.

"Captain—" one of the men began.

"Shut it. Who be you?" He asked, glaring at the strange boy they kidnapped from they village they recently looted.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shot back, seeming like his old self once more. He jumped to his feet, standing taller than the captain. The captain gave him a rogue grin and pulled out his pistol, cocking it at his chest.

"Care to rephrase that, lad?"

"You think your human weapons can hurt me?" Inuyasha said, knowing full well it probably could. He gave a hard look around the bandit crew that had gathered and many stepped back away from his glare. Well at least they were smart. Inuyasha froze as he spotted one of the pirates. A female one, with dark skin and her thick black hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Sauda?" he asked disbelievingly. Upon closer inspection he concluded that it was the young woman who forced him to dance years back.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed excitedly, bursting from the crowd and throwing her arms around his neck. He could already tell by her accent that her English had improved greatly.

"Oh, Ian, please don't kill him, please!" she begged the captain, standing between Inuyasha and the pistol.

"Move away, you silly girl. I've got no reason to kill him...yet. Now tell us, love, what is he?"

"This is Inuyasha," Sauda answered, apparently on very good terms with the captain, "And he's a good guy. And he doesn't dance half bad either."

"I don't care what his name is, what is he?"

"I'm half demon, alright?" Inuyasha interrupted, not liking the way he was discussed as a specimen.

"A demon you say?" Ian said, scrutinizing him once more.

"_Half_-demon," Inuyasha stressed. It seemed like he was pointing that out far more often than he needed. He froze a second time as he finally noticed the long scar that ran down the face of the captain, causing him to recognize the man for who he was. This was _The Corsair_ _Scabb._ He was talking to the most feared pirate on the Atlantic seas!

Ian seemed to notice his attention was directed to the mar on the side of his face and saw the comprehension in his eyes.

"So ya know who I am, do ya boy?" He said with a smirk. Inuyasha just scowled at him. Displaying many gold teeth in a cooked grin, Ian continued, "Well since my young fox 'ere doesn't want me to kill ya, that leaves me with only two options. I lock you up and take you as our prisoner or you can join me and my fine crew here on the Hades' Thunder. Course' you seem like an interestin' young'n, so I'd much prefer the latter. You ever sail before?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said stiffly, "but not as a _pirate_."

"Well I suppose its time to try something new, now isn't it?" Ian responded to the scathing tone in which 'pirate' was voiced, "We don't care what ya be, lad. We only care about gettin to pet those ears of yours. So what do ya say?"

Inuyasha examined the captain. The man seemed honest enough, and it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. He was in the middle of the ocean so he might as well enjoy his freedom as crew again than in some under-deck cell. And Sauda was there, so how bad could it be?

"Alright," he muttered, grasping Ian's outstretched hand and accepting the offer.

"Excellent. Sauda, be a dear and get Indie some normal clothes and a bunk. The rest of you knaves get back to work!"

"Indie?" Inuyasha asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm but an ignorant pirate; I can't pronounce a name with more than three syllables. So that's what you'll be called from now on."

Before Inuyasha could protest Sauda had dragged him off.

"Indie?" Inuyasha repeated, under his breath.

"I like it," Sauda said, happily linking their arms together. Inuyasha dropped the subject of his name in favor of questioning her.

"What the hell are you doing on a pirate ship of all places? What happened to being married off to some wealthy farmer?"

Sauda grinned, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Well, when Ian and his crew pillaged our village, not much later from when you left, I begged and begged him to take me along. You remember how I told you about my dream to travel? Well, despite it being bad luck for a woman to be on board, he let me. Ian really is great, once you get to know him."

"But do you enjoy robbing and killing people?" Inuyasha asked.

Sauda laughed, "I don't rob or kill anyone! I stay on board when the men go out to ransack some place. But even then, Ian isn't much of a killer either. He encourages those terrible stories of him so people won't put up much of a fight. It's really not that bad. I think you'll like it here."

Inuyasha nodded. Staying in Africa had helped heal him greatly, and he was able to exercise his kindness and humanity. Now it was time to see if the old Inuyasha, the one who loved danger and adventure, was still inside of him.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

Seven months and four days on the sea. Seven months and four days of cheating, lying, drinking and sex. Seven months and four days of talking with the captain, telling him of his adventures and experiences, the good and the bad. Seven months and four days of no bandana. Seven months and four days of one hundred and forty seven men accepting a half-demon as their kin.

Inuyasha was truly happy. He was now only the scum of the earth by his profession and not by what he was. The pirates, no matter how disgusting or immoral, were his brothers. Not the most intelligent of beings but each one had a good heart within them that just thirsted for a little adventure.

Azkaban, however horrible it was, seemed to have broken through to him. He didn't understand how, but somehow he felt...humbled...more humane? No, he didn't know how to describe it. All he knew is that he couldn't bring himself to hate the human race anymore. By suffering under some of the worst conditions they had to offer, he had developed an ironic respect for them. It was the straw that broke the camels back, so to speak.

Inuyasha had grown rather comfortable with his loathsome lifestyle, which, in his world, meant something needed to change. That day came when Ian called him to his quarters one evening, right before they were scheduled to set sail from another town. Usually this would have been perfectly normal, since Ian preferred talking to the clever half-demon than to any of his dim-witted crew (save Sauda). But Inuyasha could tell by the resigned expression on the man's face that something was wrong. He took a seat in the chair on the other side of the captain's desk and waited for him to speak.

Ian leaned back in his chair and smiled wanly at his favorite crewman he's ever picked up. It was a blessing and a miracle that he decided to take the boy upon his ship. Without Indie's dark sense of humor and quick wit he would have gone insane with boredom. Glory and riches could only do so much for a man, but true friendship was hard to come by for a pirate, especially one as feared as himself.

"My name is Ian Willis," Ian began, "I am the third man to sail under the title of the Corsair Scabb. The original Scabb retired years ago to bask in his riches."

Inuyasha was slightly shocked by this, but when he thought about it, it made since. The Corsair Scabb was a sea legend that had been going around for the last forty years, and Ian looked about forty himself, which wouldn't make much sense if he was the original.

"Inuyasha my boy," Ian continued, "I'm through."

Inuyasha blinked. He had never heard Ian speak his name before.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you..."

"I'm done." Ian said simply, "I've had my fill of the racketeer's life."

Realization dawned on Inuyasha.

"So you're...retiring?"

The man nodded, took off his hat, and placed it on Inuyasha's head.

"See you around, captain."

And he left, just like that.

Inuyasha stood from his seat, but seemed rooted to the spot. He could only watch as Ian Willis walk out the door, and off the ship. He was now the captain. He was the Corsair Scabb. Inuyasha was overcome with a childlike urge to jump on the desk—his desk—and dance around. His heart hammered in his chest as a slow smile worked its way across his face as he realized something else. If he was captain...that meant he got to choose where they went next.

"Where'd the captain go? We're about to set off!" one of the pirates called from the deck when he saw Inuyasha emerge from the captain's chambers. His mouth dropped open when he saw the hat on Inuyasha's head.

"He's retired, so to speak," Inuyasha said grinning. He knew he wouldn't receive any trouble about Ian's decision from the crew. Ian had often had Inuyasha issue out his orders for him or even make some decisions about where to sail next. It was as if he were planning his retirement for some time.

"Not again..." old Barty mumbled. He was a good natured grouch who had been pirating since the second Corsair Scabb. Inuyasha's demonic hearing caught his comment but knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"Boys!" Inuyasha called out, "We're going to Japan!"

A loud cheer was heard as Hades' Thunder took off into the open, rocky seas.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Yay! Pirate Inuyasha! It might seem kind of rushed, but it isn't an insanely important part. What is important? He's finally going home!

Now hit that little button down there and review! I love them!


	20. The Reunion

**Chapter 20**

"Boys, I've got some business to attend to. I should be back within a week. Until then, enjoy the women and the sake," Inuyasha announced. The pirates saw no qualms to this order and cheered in agreement.

"Indie!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Sauda running to catch up with him.

"Can't I come with you?" she pouted prettily.

Inuyasha grinned at her loyalty. She was very smart; always playing it up with the captain.

"Not this time, lass. I've got to do this on my own. I don't know when I'll be back though. This land is full of demons, as I've said before, so promise me you'll be good and be careful?"

"Of course," she said, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. If I can survive a dance with you I think I can handle a demon," she smacked his arm and smiled, "But incase I'm not back within the next couple of weeks," He took off his hat and placed it on her head, "I'll leave you in charge of the crew."

Sauda's eyes widened greatly, "Me? But captain...I'm a woman...don't you think—?"

"I first sailed under a woman. But I guarantee I'll be back before that," he said with a wink.

"I hope so," Sauda smiled.

"Good bye Sauda."

Sauda leapt up and pecked him on the cheek, "Good bye Captain. You hurry back now."

Inuyasha waved her off and turned back to his path.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

The journey to Kaede's had taken less than a few days, and Inuyasha's stomach twisted in anticipation with each step. He hoped they weren't terribly upset with him for taking so long. He was twenty-one now. That would make Sango twenty-two or twenty-three and Miroku around twenty-five. Shippo would have to be around eleven or so in human years. He had never asked the runt how old he was.

Inuyasha tensed up as he realized where he was. His feet had unconsciously brought him directly in front of the bone-eater's well. Inuyasha swallowed and looked over the edge. There were no more traces of Kagome's scent or his for that matter.

His claws dug into the wood, trying to suppress the painful memories of her departure. He dearly regretted letting her leave like that. They could have worked things out; maybe not into a relationship, but at least they could have saved their friendship. She was his first real friend.

Inuyasha straitened his posture and stepped away from the well. He had spent enough time reminiscing on something he couldn't change. Right now, he had a reunion of sorts to attend.

His presence was immediately noticed as he slowly made his way through the village to Kaede's hut. It was quite obvious, despite his many changes, that the people of the village remembered him. The villagers whispered and pointed as he passed; some smiling and nodding, delighted he returned while others scowled, mostly the elders, who just didn't trust demons. He tried to keep a grin off his face as a group of young women he recalled only being girls the last time he saw them giggled when he looked their way. Maybe Japanese girls weren't so different from European ones. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

0o0o0o

* * *

00o0o0o

"Miroku, can you hold Sachiyo please? I've got to hang these clothes out to dry."

Miroku took his third child from his wife, holding the infant on his hip.

"Are you still running a fever?" Miroku asked the baby, holding his hand against the slightly warm head. She had been sick the last couple days though Kaede said it was a mild cold. Sachiyo began to fuss in her father's arms.

"Oh yes, you don't feel too well do you? I'm going to take her to Kaede again, alright?" Miroku told Sango right before she left with a basket full of clothes.

"Alright, I'll stop by after I do these." She replied, nodding her head toward the load in her arms. She walked out of the hut and took about two steps down the dirt road when a figure caught her eye, causing her to drop the basket. Wet clothes spilled around the ground at her feet. There, standing no more than ten feet away from her, was Inuyasha. She barely registered that he had grown a few inches, or that his hair was pulled back strikingly in many braids or that he was clothed in a different fashion. She just knew that he was back after years of waiting.

"Oh Kami, Inuyasha!" she cried out, forgetting all the poise of a demon slayer and running towards him, literally jumping on him in an all consuming hug. She could already tell Inuyasha was different by the way he laughed with her and swung her around. Neither of the old friends seemed to care about the scene they were causing.

"Sango what—?" Miroku asked, having given Sachiyo to Kaede. He emerged from the hut thinking she had called 'Inuyasha'. It turned out she had.

"Inu—Inuyasha?" He asked, his eyes widening as he stared at his friend, looking more mature physically and at the same time younger as he laughed along with Sango. He had never seen Inuyasha laugh like that; so open and carefree. Miroku wasn't about to pass this up.

Much like Sango had, he ran up to the couple, all dignity forgotten, and leapt upon the two, sending all three crashing to the ground in a heap of hugs and mirth.

"I can't believe it's you! You're back!" Miroku laughed. He managed to get an arm around Inuyasha's neck in some sort of a hug.

Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling, tangled in a mass of arms and legs. He had never thought his normally composed friends would act this way in public all for him.

"God, I didn't think you'd miss me that much!" he chuckled.

"Well you can't blame us," Sango giggled and tugged at one of his braids, "Look at you! You're all grown up. Your hair is so pretty too."

"No, it's very manly," Inuyasha pouted. They laughed, still on the ground behaving like children.

"You have an accent!" Miroku snickered, "I never thought I'd hear it from you, but you have an accent!"

"I do not!" Inuyasha grinned, trying to be indignant. The mood was far too cheerful to pull that off.

"Hello Inuyasha," an elderly voice said. All three adults to look up from the ground to see Kaede standing above them. It was then they seemed to realize where they were. Miroku and Sango immediately turned red and stood as they noticed the audience they attracted. Inuyasha wasn't quite as embarrassed.

"Kaede," He greeted with a smile, giving her a small hug. The woman was surprised, but hugged him back gladly.

"Come inside and tell us of your journey. You were gone for nearly six years," Kaede then turned to Sango and Miroku, "I gave Sachiyo some herbal medicine and she should be well in a few days. Dai and Katsuki are watching him now."

"Thank you Kaede," said Sango.

"Dai? Katsuki? Sachiyo?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his two friends with a raised eyebrow. He had already put two and two together. Miroku smiled and held his wife's hand.

"You'll meet them when we come inside," he said ginning at his friend. He could not get over the fact that Inuyasha was here with them right now or how much he had grown as well.

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course. Where's Shippo?"

"Oh he's off visiting Kouga. He should be back by nightfall. He's gotten his second tail, you know," Sango said conversationally, picking up the laundry she dropped. She was very surprised when Inuyasha bent down to help her pick it up.

"Really?" Inuyasha said stunned, "Then he must have received training to become strong enough for that. Why would he be visiting Kouga though?"

After all of Inuyasha's experiences in the past few years, his rivalry with Kouga seemed trivial.

"When you first left Kouga had taken your place as the "village protector". It was mostly because he didn't feel like he was ready to find a mate yet and his tribe wouldn't let him back without one. While he was here he trained Shippo into more of a fighter. That's how he eventually earned his second tail."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding as they passed through the door flap. Inuyasha was greeted with three young children standing in front of Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet Dai," he pointed to a five year old boy with short black hair and indigo eyes, "Katsuki," a three your old with hair tied in a little pony tail and brown eyes, "and our little girl Sachiyo," the baby in Miroku's arms had the same blue eyes as her father.

"Hello," Inuyasha said kindly to the children. They stared at his ears, mouths open.

"Are you Inuyasha? _The_ Inuyasha?" Dai asked in awe.

"I'm...the only Inuyasha I know of," he replied unsurely.

"WOW!" Dai's eyes lit up, as he ran up to Inuyasha and jumped on his leg. His little brother followed the example with his other leg.

"I've heard all your stories from mother and father and uncle Shippo and uncle Kouga—,"

"Uncle Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku and Sango. They only shrugged and laughed as their sons tried to climb up the hanyou's legs.

"—why is your hair in all those braids? Can you do that to my hair? Where did you go? Why were you gone so long? Why do you talk funny? Why are your clothes weird? Can I pet your ears?" Dai continued in one breath.

"If I let you pet my ears will you shut up?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Okay," he said immediately.

"Okay," Katsuki mimicked his brother.

Inuyasha bent down so both boys could each have an ear to pet.

"Just be gentle," he told them quietly. The boys nodded and happily pet his ears, keeping silent.

"Wow Inuyasha," Sango said in wonder as she watched her two energetic sons stay still for once, "you never used to let anyone touch your ears before."

"Why deny them life's simple pleasures?" Inuyasha grinned, enjoying their attentions.

Kaede smiled and nodded, "So tell us about your travels."

"I'd rather wait until Shippo gets here. It's a rather long story."

"Fair enough," Sango said, "I'll prepare supper. Shippo should be back by then. Oh, and Inuyasha, you _do_ have an accent."

"Do I?" he asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered, "One of those European ones. I'm sure you will have the ladies flocking."

Inuyasha grinned, "Oh, I have some great stories for _you_."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. The Inuyasha he remembered would have been flustered at such a suggestion.

"Now I will hold my questions for when Shippo arrives, but I must know, how is it you've become so mild mannered? Have you actually matured or is it another factor? I do not mean to sound offensive but I am afraid I do not know much about the mentality aging of demons."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've just gotten laid a lot."

This was not a response they were expecting, especially from Inuyasha.

Sango gasped, almost dropping the pan she pulled out, Kaede raised an eyebrow and Miroku burst out laughing.

"Don't say that in front of my son's! I don't want them to end up like their father!" Sango cried, trying and failing to look angry at him.

"I'm glad you weren't a lost cause, my friend," Miroku smiled, the lecher emerging once more and slapping Inuyasha on the back.

"What's laid?" Dai asked loudly.

"LAID!" Katsuki yelled, clapping his hands.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Sango hissed, "Miroku, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, dear," he said, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to laugh. Sango glared at him and continued making dinner, Kaede set to help her.

"I smell fox," Inuyasha grinned, standing. Before anyone in the hut could comment a red ball shot threw the window and into the dog demon's chest.

"YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK! I SMELLED YOU OVER A MILE AWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU'RE BACK!"

Inuyasha laughed merrily and hugged the fox kit. The boy had grown a lot, almost reaching his shoulders. His outfit was much the same as was his auburn hair; though he had lost the bow and it had grown longer. Sure enough, he had two, longer tails behind him.

"Congratulations on the tail," Inuyasha grinned.

Shippo smiled for a split second before it fell off his face, quickly replaced by a scowl, and punched him in the stomach. Not expecting it, Inuyasha gasped. That kid could actually pack a punch.

"What was that for?" he pouted, rubbing his stomach. If Shippo was surprised that Inuyasha didn't retaliate, he didn't show it.

"What the _hell_ took you so long?" he demanded.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

YAY! It's the reunion we've all been waiting for!

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really help!


	21. Never Worthy

**Chapter 21**

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sango said to her husband as they stood in the doorway of their hut and watching Inuyasha play with the village children and Shippo, "Everything he has been through in the last few years? A wizard, a prisoner, a pirate...I mean, it's scary how much he's changed."

Inuyasha had spent a good couple of hours the night before explaining to his friends about his adventures. He conveniently forgot to mention many of his nightly excursions and only briefed over his time in Azkaban, but the story had been a compelling one to say the least.

"I can believe it," Miroku stated as he watching Inuyasha with the kids. The hanyou was crouched in a circle of children, many of them petting his ears or tugging on his braids, asking him questions of his travels. It was obvious to the monk that Inuyasha had developed quite a confidence in himself. He seemed more enlivened and yet softer at the same time. He wasn't afraid to show his compassionate side in public anymore, being more open and trusting. He seemed more _alive_.

News of Inuyasha's return had spread like wildfire, not only in the village, but throughout Japan. Demons remembered the half-breed who slew Naraku as well as taken on many formidable demons. So it was no surprise when the Lord of the West himself showed up a couple days later in the tiny village along with his vassal and a thirteen year old girl.

"A demon!" one of the children cried, pointing at the approaching TaiYoukai. Inuyasha, who was in the middle of telling them about his battle with Magnus, chuckled, having smelt his brother long before he made his appearance.

"It's alright," he said reassuringly, "why don't you go back to the village, I'll talk to him."

The children dispersed quickly, not wanting to be around the fearsome demon longer than they had to. Inuyasha stood and faced his brother, who didn't seem to have changed a bit over the years. Rin, on the other hand, had changed considerably. Now in the throws of puberty, the young woman seemed a bit awkward as she developed her figure, but still as energized and charming as ever.

"Hello Rin," Inuyasha smiled at the budding youth. She smiled dazzling at him; a preview of the beautiful woman she would grow to be.

"Hello Inuyasha! I like your new look, you look very handsome indeed. Don't you agree my lord?"

Sesshomaru said nothing; he simply scrutinized his younger brother, noticing the changes in his appearance and demeanor. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"Half-breed, where you have been for the past five years?"

Inuyasha had to smother a groan of frustration. His damn brother hadn't changed a bit.

"I've been traveling, learning some things about my human side, that's all," he replied. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further. Thinking he had not given a sufficient enough answer, Inuyasha continued.

"You won't believe the different kinds of humans out there and there are _no_ demons either. Well there _are_ some, but they make themselves scarce. They've got the right idea too. It won't be long before more and more Europeans come over here and start changing things, then you'll be screwed."

Sesshomaru nearly snorted as his insolent brother babbled. It would never come such things; he would see to that. But there was something else on his mind concerning the single sword strapped to his brother's hip.

"What is this sword at your side? That is not the Tetsuiga. Where is it? I demand you release it to me."

Inuyasha knew this would come up with his brother, and he knew it wouldn't be pretty. He closed his eyes, resigned, knowing he couldn't avoid the confrontation that was about to arise.

_:Flashback:_

It was the day after he left Berchin and the day before the dementors took him to Azkaban. Inuyasha's feet had led him strait to Cornwall, England and he soon found himself standing in front of the Men An Tol stone circle. In his right hand was a transformed Tetsuiga, in the other, the Book.

There was an aura around the donut-like circle he was positioned in front of, something ethereal, as if the PTB had paid special attention to it above all common things in those lands.

Inuyasha knew why he was there, though he didn't know how he knew. He didn't exactly like the plan that was in his mind, but he knew it was for the best. This way, demons would not be able to get their hands on the book.

Inuyasha lifted the Tetsuiga, the sword that had saved his life countless times and never failed him once, high above his head. He paused only for a second before bringing it down with all the strength he possessed. The aura of the stone pulsed with a sacred power; the sword would not be able to break the simple, man-made rock structure and Inuyasha knew that.

It shattered, almost like it had when Goshinki's teeth broke it, but this time it wasn't in half. This time the Tetsuiga shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, a sound that was ear shattering to Inuyasha as he cringed, feeling the Tetsuiga's pain.

Inuyasha shakily dropped to his knees, almost not believing what he had done. Mechanically, his fingers began picking up the ivory shards, pushing them into the leather cover that seemed to wrap itself around the intrusion. It wasn't long before each sliver managed to morph itself into the cover, leaving the once completely leather-bound book now speckled with silver.

Inuyasha felt slightly empty after that, but knew it was for the best. The Tetsuiga was a part of his past he intended to leave behind him. He had seen the world and he had seen its future, and demons were not a part of it. It was high time to accept his human half and play to his strengths. He never thought it would come to this, but his demonic heritage was becoming more and more of a liability. It was almost ironic.

_:End Flashback:_

"I destroyed it," Inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't buy it for a second. Tetsuiga was his brother's most powerful weapon, he would not destroy it.

"Lies," he hissed, "This Sesshomaru demands you tell him where it is."

Inuyasha growled. It figured his arrogant brother wouldn't accept any answer he gave him.

"This Inuyasha would like to know when that Sesshomaru will stop talking in the third person."

Faster than the speed of light, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the neck and lifted a good foot off the ground.

"If you value you're life, you will answer my question and never mock me again."

"I destroyed it," Inuyasha said back calmly as if a demon did not have his throat in its grip.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe such absurdity? You need that sword, you are weak without it."

Inuyasha was thankful that he was not in the village.

Sesshomaru saw a flash of red and soon found himself embedded in a tree nearly twenty feet from where he stood before. He looked to the half-breed with widened eyes. Inuyasha stood before him calmly with blood dripping down his arm, but his eyes were anything but calm. They reflected a golden sea of torment, fury and power. What exactly just happened?

"Rin, I think you should go in the village and play with Shippo," Inuyasha said through the corner of his mouth to the shocked girl.

Rin looked to her lord, who, with barely concealed rage, managed to nod his agreement. She left hurriedly, knowing how violent a meeting between the brothers could get.

"As you can see, I have no use for the sword anymore. I've put it to a much better use."

There was no falsehood in his scent; Sesshomaru had no choice but to accept the truth.

"You had no right to destroy it," Sesshomaru stated, nearly loosing his composure, "It was mine. Mine to destroy if I so wished, not yours."

"Cut the crap Sess. Will drop this God damn temper tantrum you've been throwing for the last who-knows how many years?"

"What?" Sesshomaru snarled. His claws flared green with his poison. The half-breed was overstepping his boundaries.

"So father favored me, get the fuck over it," Inuyasha snarled right back, not intimidated by the slightest, "That's what started this whole beef and put your fucking claws away, I'm not going to fight you."

Sesshomaru didn't move. Inuyasha sighed, and dropped his fighting pose.

"Tetsuiga's gone; you have no reason to bother me anymore. Haven't I proven myself enough to you? Aren't I strong enough for you yet? What more do I have to do to prove my worth as your brother?"

It was his deepest desire to have a family, or to have what family he had left to accept him. Even with the countless times Sesshomaru tried to kill him, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to hate the older demon. Try as he might, he couldn't deny that Sesshomaru's neglect had hurt him. His patronus, which was his brother in his true form, betrayed Inuyasha's heart to him.

"You are a half-breed," Sesshomaru stated, "Worthiness will never be a word to describe you."

Inuyasha swallowed, determined not to let the dog demon know how much that statement hurt.

"Then I pity you." Inuyasha said quietly and turned to leave back to the village. He finally understood what the Power That Be had meant when they said his brother was ignorant. Ignorance, he had learned at a young age, was the worst plague one could suffer under; one that both demons and humans were bound by.

Sesshomaru stared at his retreating form. Pity? Why would he need pity, and from a half-breed no less? The demon lord scoffed and, seeing his charge come running back to him after sensing the danger pass, prepared to leave.

But try as he might, the Lord Sesshomaru could not get his brother's parting words out of his mind.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o 

"Kouga!" Ginta called, running up to the pack caves. He soon found the alpha in his chambers, looking over deeds to the lands surrounding theirs. It seemed the coyote demons still wanted to work out some sort of a compromise over the waning land issues despite Kouga killing their prince years ago.

"Kouga!" he called again, getting the wolf's attention. Kouga raised his eyebrows to show he was listening, "I've just received word that Inuyasha has returned from his travels!"

Kouga dropped the scroll in his hands accidentally.

"Mutt face?" he asked, standing from his desk, "He's back?"

Ginta nodded.

"Everyone's been talking about it. Who knew he was so popular?"

"Well where did he go?" Kouga demanded. Ginta shrugged.

"Why don't you go and visit him?" a feminine voice asked. Ayame entered from a neighboring cave, their four-year old cub at her side, "I can stay here and take care of Norika. I think it would be good for you to catch up with Inuyasha."

"Ayame," Kouga groaned, "We weren't exactly friends."

"That doesn't matter. You and he have no reason to keep that stupid rivalry going. Just say that you were going to see Shippo or something."

Kouga thought for a moment. He had just seen Shippo a few days ago but his curiosity was killing him.

"All right," he conceded, "I'll go."

He leaned over and pecked his mate on the lips and patted his daughter on the head.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o 

There is an area in Japan that had been untouched by any life for years. The ground was bare, void of trees or grass, and it pulsed with a dark aura strong enough to keep any human or animal from stepping foot on the land.

It was the area where Naraku took his last breath of air; where the final battle had taken place. And true to his nature, Naraku had left an evil presence in his wake so no one would forget about him.

It was always quiet in that secluded place, despite being surrounded by a dying forest. No birds tweeted or crickets chirped. Even the leaves were silent, as if the very wind feared blowing past the grave.

But on that day, the land was disturbed. It started with a boom that came from below the earth's crust that rippled the cold, untouched dirt. That boom was followed by another, a louder boom, and then another and another. They continued, growing louder and louder, the earth trembling under the force of the noise. A climax was growing as the evil aura grew stronger; trees from the surrounding forest began dieing, as if a disease had fallen upon the woods. Suddenly, all fell silent once more.

A purple robed hand broke through the dirt crust as the first forced opening to hell in the last three hundred years was made.

Hundreds of miles away, an inu hanyou gasped as a searing pain shot through the scar on his back.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o 

I told you it wasn't over!

If you've read Demon Hunter then you'd know that Naraku was bond in hell by a spell in blood magic. A ha!

Sorry -.-' I don't even know what the hellI'm talking about anymore. Just review and make me happy.


	22. The Scar that Binds

**Chapter 22**

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried alarmed as he saw his friend collapse on the ground with a painful cry. The hanyou's left arm had bent back awkwardly, trying to grope his back.

Shippo didn't understand what had happened. One minute he and Inuyasha were talking, catching up on old times in Kaede's hut while the woman was out in the town's pastures collecting herbs, and the next minute Inuyasha was writhing on the ground in distress.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" he tried again. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just continued to growl and hiss in pain while clawing at his back. Shippo, frightened, turn and ran out of the hut in search of one of the adults.

"Kaede! Sango! Miroku! Somebody please help!"

Miroku was the first to respond, stepping out of his hut in a hurry.

"Shippo what is going on?" he asked, concerned. Sango stepped out shortly after.

"It's Inuyasha!" Shippo rushed, "He's hurt. Something is wrong with him and he's in pain."

"I'll get Kaede," Sango said quickly.

"Mother?"

Dai stuck his head out of the door and looked at his parents in confusion.

"Dai, go inside and watch over your brother and sister. I'll be back later."

"But mother—"

"Now, Dai," she commanded, leaving no room for question. The child obeyed and retreated back into his home. Sango ran out to the gardens while Miroku and Shippo raced into Kaede's hut. They spotted Inuyasha panting, trying to pull his shirt out of the sash tied around his waist and over his head.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed at his strange behavior. He swiftly moved forward and helped Inuyasha get the shirt off, "Inuyasha, what's happening? Are you in pain?"

The half demon gritted his teeth and slammed his back against the wooden wall, trying to relieve some of the unbearable burning.

"My back—," he ground out, screwing his eyes against the pain, "He—_He's_ back...Oh God, he's back..."

"What are you—? Who's back?" Miroku asked, not understanding the problem. Shippo stood away from them, somewhat horrified at the situation. He had never seen Inuyasha seem so vulnerable or so...weak. It was like something was attacking him that he couldn't defend himself against. It was in that moment that Kaede barged into her hut with the fervor of someone thirty years younger, Sango in tow. She was at Inuyasha's side in an instant, nearly knocking Miroku on his ass in the process.

"What ails you?"

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open through the agony his back was causing him. Golden orbs, swimming in pain, managed to convey a silent message to the old woman, causing her pale face to whiten further.

"He's...returned..." he whimpered before a wave of unimaginable agony filtered through his body, causing him to howl out in pain. The cry died on his lips as he fell into blissful oblivion, slumping against the wall. Silence reigned in the tiny hut as the four stared with wide eyes.

"What...what was that?" Sango asked shakily. She was afraid to approach her friend.

"Turn him on his stomach," Kaede ordered. Miroku and Shippo obeyed, moving their friend as quickly and gently as they could. The second Inuyasha was stretched out before them, three of the occupants of the room gasped loudly in horror.

"No—!" "That can't be...is that...?"

"Yes," Kaede cut off their unfinished or silent questions with a short reply. They all stared at the large, spider-shaped scar that was inflamed in an angry red. Kaede reached out a hand to touch it, withdrawing at the demonic aura that sent a warning shock at her spiritual powers.

It didn't take Miroku long to piece things together.

"When we took Naraku down...," He began in an awed voice of sorts, "it was that stray tentacle that struck him in the back...Naraku was marking him in a way, wasn't he?"

"Never letting Inuyasha forget him or how he destroyed a part of his life," Sango added in a hushed voice, "Kami...why didn't he say anything? How could we not know of this?"

Her hand stretched forward, as if itching to touch the mark to see if it was real, but thought better of it.

"He asked me not to speak of it," Kaede replied, managing to lay some salve on the wound. While it would not be rid him of the scar, it would obligingly reduce the swelling, "I believe he preferred to bear this burden alone."

"So that's why he refused to let Kagome near his wounds after the battle," Sango said, feeling decidedly bad for her anger at him that day. "And here we thought he was being petty about Kouga..."

"What's done is done," Miroku whispered. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes off the offending scar that caused his friend so much pain. While he had escaped his own curse, Naraku had bestowed one on Inuyasha without any of them knowing. All this time, and he never said anything...

"He was saying, 'he's back'," Shippo said quietly, speaking for the first time, "Does that mean...Naraku...?"

Everyone in the room slowly looked at one another, sharing the same horror-struck appearance.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Kouga had made good time on his way to Kaede's village despite no longer having his jewel shards. He was nearly reaching the point where he would pick up the familiar scents of the small settlement when a familiar scent reached his nose, causing him to slow. Putrid, revolting, _undeniably_ familiar...

"It...can't be..." he said dazed as he finally stopped in order to take a few more sniffs. There was no denying it; the scent of Naraku was present in the air.

Inuyasha could wait as far as he was concerned. Kouga turned to where the scent was strongest and began racing to the west. In a matter of minutes he found himself in the exact same spot he last saw the dark hanyou. Only this time, instead of victorious comrades and naked ground where the foe once stood, there was a man, wrapped in a white baboon pellet, smirking as though the holidays had come early.

"Greetings Kouga, wolf-prince of the northern lands. I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you came to welcome me back to the land of the living," he said in a deep, oily voice.

"_Naraku_," he spat out, bending his knees in a defensive position, "What the hell are you doing alive? We killed you!"

Naraku threw his head back and laughed; a derisive, malicious laugh that chilled the wolf demon's core.

"You did not kill me. You merely sent me into another dimension. And then you all moved on with your insignificant lives; believing you had seen the last of me..." the expression on his face grew dark and crimson eyes widened, slightly maniacal, "But you did not realize the curse I placed upon my greatest enemy...kukuku...no one did."

Kouga straitened out of his defensive position and narrowed his eyes. Curse? There was no curse...

"He," Naraku continued, "my equal in everyway possible, is bound to me in body and soul. As long as he remains close by I can escape even the confines of hell. We are entwined," the bone chilling laugh reverberated around the vicinity once more before he added in a hiss, "_he will never be rid of me_."

"Who?" Kouga snarled, although the little speech had given him a pretty good guess.

"It is my brother, is it not?" a cold and calculative voice asked from the other side of the clearing. Both Naraku and Kouga looked over to see Sesshomaru standing with his sword drawn.

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru," Naraku purred, "We are trespassing on your lands, no? I see not other reason for you to grace us with your glorious presence."

The inuyoukai did not reply, but instead looked on with steadfast indifference. Naraku smiled coldly and carried on.

"Well to answer your question, yes, it is indeed Inuyasha. I must admit, I am disappointed he did not come looking for me the moment I returned to this world. Pity, I will simply have to seek him out myself."

"You will be dead before you leave these grounds," Kouga growled. Sesshomaru too looked as if he would be putting up a fight. Naraku looked between the two full fledged demons and couldn't contain another laugh.

"You dare to challenge me? The thought is laughable," at this he paused before laughing again. Sesshomaru and Kouga managed to share a look across the large distance between them. Both silently agreed Naraku had been laughing far too much for his normal character. As if reading their thoughts, Naraku plunged onward.

"You did not honestly think I would leave Hell unchanged, did you?" he asked with fake curiosity. The attitude dropped and a mad glint fell across his eyes, "It was not only the tortures of hell that drove me to this state...no, no...the tortures Inuyasha endured had an effect on me too."

"Tortures..." Sesshomaru trailed. He had just seen his brother and he did not look mad.

"The majority of my madness is purely a result of his own. Yes, Inuyasha is indeed mad," he replied at their looks of disbelief, "He hides it well through an obscure training of the mind, but there is no doubt for anyone who takes the time to look...he is not sane."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. Sure, mutt-face was weird. He fought for months over a girl he had no intentions of mating with and he jumped into fights with demons on his human nights. But insane? No, not Inuyasha.

"I can see you don't believe me," Naraku stated carelessly, "No matter. I will kill the two of you, and then find Inuyasha and bind him to me completely. He will make a most extravagant trophy for my body."

Sesshomaru let out an unexpected snarl, nearly shocking himself. He quickly composed himself and set on glaring at the hanyou before him. He was merely upset at the thought of a son of the great Inutaisho at the mercy of this vile creature and nothing more. Naraku's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"A bit late to start caring about your half-breed brother, don't you think?"

"Do not delude yourself into believing I care for that vile whelp," Sesshomaru replied stiffly, "I will kill you before you even attempt to defile a member of the noble line of my father, half-breed or no."

Naraku let out the unrelenting chilling laugh once more.

"It will take far more than two of you to take me out."

"How about five, then?"

The three demonic beings turned to see Kirara land close by to Kouga with Miroku and Sango on her back; both humans had their weapons at the ready. Shippo appeared seconds after, slightly out of breath.

"Six," he hissed, glaring at the two ningens. Naraku grinned. They could fight him all they want, but they were missing a key player, and that would most certainly cost them their foolish lives.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Dun dun dun...dun...duuuun. Heh, dunning rox.

Thanks for the reviews you guys. Only a couple chapters left in this one.


	23. The Prophesized Power

**Chapter 23**

Miroku couldn't quite comprehend what had happened in such a short time span. One minute he was teaching his young son the difference between different spiritual talismans and the next minute he's fighting one of the most powerful demons of the century who was back from the dead. How had Naraku returned? And how did he get so damn powerful? Miroku barely dodged a wave of pure power that sent hundreds of men scattering across the ground. Naraku's reign was not forgotten on the people or demons of Japan, and his less than subtle return attracted many warriors from neighboring villages. It was the first time Miroku had seen so many demons and humans work together for a single cause; Naraku's last demise not included.

Sesshomaru tisked as he watched the pathetic humans be torn apart; Naraku not even giving them a quarter of his attention. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was becoming increasingly concerned by the amount of power Naraku was showing. It wasn't only that it amplified, but it had changed also. His poison whip and claws had less than half the effect on his tentacles as they did the last time they battled.

"We're losing," Shippo pointlessly stated. He quickly evaded a tentacle bursting with demonic energy and shot a powerful blue flame at it. The aura around the offending appendage absorbed the attack before it came within an inch of it.

Being full blooded youkai—Kouga and Sesshomaru had made the most progress in taking out Naraku's many barriers and tentacles, but it never seemed enough. Shippo was still too young and inexperienced to do much damage and Sango and Kirara had done their best to help out, despite being out of the slaying game for a few years. Without his wind tunnel Miroku had to rely on his talismans, which worked to some extent in lessening the power of the energy but they never lasted long enough to cause any permanent damage. All in all, it just wasn't enough.

"Dance of the dragons!"

The wind tornados dissipated once they hit the shimmering purple barrier that seemed to surround Naraku. The wind witch's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her fan at how easily one of her most powerful attacks was knocked away. Naraku's chilling laugh once again haunted their ears.

"Ah, if it isn't my traitorous incarnation? You wish to die this time around Kagura?" He said pleasantly. He would like nothing more than to see the disloyal wench finally get hers for betraying him (other than finally destroying Inuyasha).

"I will never allow myself to fall under your control again, Naraku," she hissed granting him a cold glare.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Sango muttered to Miroku. He didn't know if she was being sarcastic or sincere, for he certainly wasn't complaining about the added help.

"I have grown tired of this irksome scuffle," Naraku growled. And it was true as he was merely toying with them. While it was in fact possible to defeat him, his opponents were missing two key players that were present for his demise years earlier. They were simply just shy of the power they needed to take him down, and he had every intention of exploiting that.

In a sudden and powerful blast of demoniac youki, every being within a mile of him—demonic and human alike—was sent rocketing back; bits of flesh ripping off from the sheer power and bones crushing upon the impact of landing. Those closest took the burnt of the attack; namely Miroku, Kagura, and Shippo. Kagura and Shippo were just injured, their demonic heritage allowing them to handle such an attack, but Miroku was only a human and lay immobile, half-trapped under a fallen tree with his blood rapidly pooling around him.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed, suffering from many cuts and a broken leg. She struggled to drag herself over to her husband's body, praying that he would live from the hit. Naraku grinned at the besieged couple and powered up some more energy to finish them off.

"Now you will—ARRGH!"

Naraku screamed as something shot off a good portion of his appendages in a bright flash of red light that temporarily blinded each person on the battleground. The stubs of the many tentacles wiggled a bit as they tried to re-grow but all they managed was to set off a poisonous red pulse that prevented them from recuperating.

"Miss me, bitch?"

Everyone's attention was directed to the source of the voice. Kouga and Kagura literally felt their jaws drop, finally seeing him for the first time since he returned; though the rest of the warriors were just as stunned.

Normally Inuyasha would be posed with his fang rested on one shoulder, hand on hip, while clad in his red, firerat outfit and a cocky grin on his face.

Well, the cocky grin was certainly there, but now he was in tighter, western-style, pirate clothes; there was no fang in sight, only five cuts on each forearm and his blood soaked claws slightly curled by his sides. He seemed to be emitting a red-tinged aura of energy that throbbed ominously.

"W-what? Inuyasha?" Kouga asked in disbelief. If it wasn't for the trademark furry ears and distinct silver hair he would have never believed it was the same hanyou he used to squabble with.

"So you've finally decided to return Inuyasha?" Naraku hissed, clearly sore about his unexpected loss of limbs, "And you've learned a few new tricks, I see."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything Naraku," Inuyasha grinned maliciously back. It was easy to ignore the stinging pain in his back from the close proximity in favor of appeasing the grudge he held against the monster. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"We shall see."

With no warning the two sprang at each other, using pure youki to battle. The air crackled with electricity as purple and red energy clashed together repeatedly, neither hanyou willing to relent.

Kouga took this time to run over to Miroku and lift the tree off his legs. With the help of Kirara, Sango had managed to make it to her husband and was able to confirm that he was still alive to the worried wolf-demon and Shippo.

"Amazing..." Kagura said in wonder as she watched Inuyasha and Naraku duke it out. Kouga looked over at her. He still hated her—she was after all the one who slaughtered his comrades—but he did acknowledge the fact that she had little choice in the matter and had helped them defeat Naraku last time.

"What's amazing?" he asked stiffly, keeping focus on the clash in front of him.

"They are using the sheer power of their demonic auras to battle one another...no weapons," Sesshomaru answered softly. He couldn't deny that he wasn't in awe at the power his brother was displaying, if not somewhat envious and confused. What had happened to the rash, weak, half-breed he recalled exchanging blows so many times?

Naraku managed to send three, large, sharpened tentacles, swirling with miasma at Inuyasha before the inu-hanyou could erect a barrier. Inuyasha twisted in mid air while moving his bloody fingers in a rapid pattern.

"_Efflixi fragor!"_

Red ribbons shot out from his fingertips, latching onto the Naraku's appendages and quickly wrapping their way down to his body. The three tentacles cracked before crumbling to ash while Inuyasha landed safely on the ground. Naraku reeled back, roaring in pain.

"What technique is he using?" Kouga asked to no one in particular, wide-eyed.

"You guys!" Inuyasha called out to the shocked demons watching him, "distract him for me!"

He got no questions from Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kagura, Kirira and Shippo, who were more than happy to oblige. Sango, who had Miroku's head in her lap, looked up to see Inuyasha start to throw the bodies of the human warriors around; sometimes even going as far as to slice them open.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?" she cried aghast. Inuyasha looked back at her. Right when he had awoken in Kaede's hut, alone with the exception of the old woman herself, he knew right away where everyone had gone off too. But before he left he made sure to check a certain page he discovered a good year ago. The second he saw it he knew it would confine any foe, no matter how powerful, for all eternity. So he had memorized it, hoping he'd never have to use it.

"You have to trust me on this Sango, it's the only way we can defeat him."

Sango looked like she was about to object—the way he was defiling those corpses was disgraceful—but one look at his face and she knew he had no other choice. She would simply have to trust him, so she nodded.

As Inuyasha continued to place the bodies of the humans in a particular pattern that he had etched in his mind, he attracted the attention of the other demons.

"What—_fox fire_—does he think he's doing?" Shippo huffed to the wolf prince as he darted around the tentacles.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Kouga doubtfully. He really wished he had those jewel shards back right now.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kagura muttered. Even with the numerous amounts of tentacles Naraku lost to Inuyasha, her attacks were proving to be futile against the barriers.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Toukijin continued to have next to no effect on the half-breed he was battling. What was it about his brother that allowed him to match up to Naraku? It couldn't possibly be that he was more powerful than himself, a full youkai. His musings were cut short as the very man in question yelled out to them.

"Get out of there!"

Inuyasha was spared a few confused glances, but the full-blooded demons complied, albeit reluctantly for Sesshomaru who loathed taking orders from him.

It was then, a moment too late, that Naraku realized the very unfortunate position he was in: smack dab in the middle of a blood-spattered pentagram.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

I'm trying to keep the characters as in-character as I can, but I haven't seen an episode of Inuyasha in over a month. So...snap.

There's going to be some familiar spellage next chapter. I totally just made that word up...cuz I'm cool. Right, so I'm off to write a Spanish essay (in SPANISH might I add—which I DO NOT speak...grrr) and many hours of history hmwk. Rock on and thanks for the reviews!


	24. A Done Deal

**Chapter 24**

"_Animus decipio abduco hic..."_ Inuyasha muttered. The rune began to glow an eerie florescent red. Kagura, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo all stood watching as the hanyou made some gestures with his hands. Kirara and Sango were a little ways away with an unconscious Miroku, but they had a good enough view of the fight. Both parties could only stare as Inuyasha continued to chant in Latin.

"_...Contemptus animus a barathrum..."_

The ground within the rune began to bubble and soften, turning into a gaseous, red miasma. Naraku found himself very afraid—a rare occurrence in itself. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get out the center of the rune, as if some invisible force was holding him in his place.

Shippo's eyes widened in horror as Inuyasha grazed his fang deeply across each wrist, letting the blood spill freely. He then began to move his arms in a more rapid movement, chanting more fiercely as he reached the pinnacle of the spell.

"What is he doing?" Kagura gasped to no one in particular with her brows furrowed.

"No! No you will not take me!" Naraku screamed as he began to sink into the frothing mess. His blissful couple of hours back on earth as coming to a horrific end as blood manacles shot forth from the ground and attached themselves to the tentacles that were left of him.

One freed tentacle shot out towards Inuyasha at an electrifying speed. Inuyasha threw up a hand and the tentacle bounced back from a red-tinted shield with a loud twang.

"I believe he is manipulating the blood somehow," Sesshomaru murmured. He couldn't deny he was impressed with the display of power his brother had presented this day. In just a few short years the youth seemed to have developed not only with his powers but in body and mind.

"Look!" Shippo said excitedly even though everyone's attention was already on the two half-breeds, "Naraku is being sucked into hell again!"

Naraku screeched and clawed and howled, doing everything in his power to escape the dripping chains that continued to pull him to his doom, cursing Inuyasha's very existence. Inuyasha slowly approached the pool of hell's essence where Naraku's head and neck were all that were left for the earth's air to touch.

"Do you really think this will stop me Inuyasha?" he hissed, "I will only escape again and again until everyone you care about is _dead!_"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side impassively as Naraku was fully submerged. He knew what came next and he didn't have much time. He spared the individuals behind him a quick look before jumping into the miasma himself. He sunk quickly, not slowing his descent with the same struggles Naraku put up.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Shippo cried simultaneously. Sango wouldn't leave her husband's side, not that she could with a broken leg, but Shippo raced forwards towards the miasma, stopping just where the ground was last hard.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" he cried distraught. Inuyasha managed a quick, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry kiddo; I'm just making sure he doesn't manage to escape again."

"Will you come back?"

Inuyasha didn't get to reply because the miasma managed to pull him fully under, but the final negative look he delivered wasn't very comforting.

"No, Inuyasha!" Shippo dashed forwards, falling on the hardened ground. He pounded on the ground a few times, willing it to open up once more. Kagura was quite shocked by the entire display of the last twenty minutes and could only stare on as the young fox kit used some colorful language.

"Come on," Kouga muttered as he turned to pick up Miroku's unconscious body in his arms. He idly wondered if this meant Inuyasha was dead and found he wasn't too pleased with the thought. He had unanswered questions for the half-demon and the guy wasn't that bad after all.

Shippo hopped on the back of Kirara with Sango, burying his face in her chest as she hugged him; tears leaked from his eyes. The lord of the western lands nearly rolled his eyes at the display of a human comforting a demon.

"He is not dead," Sesshomaru stated callously before turning and walking back to his castle where no doubt Rin had created some havoc in his absence.

"How would he know," Sango muttered. Despite not liking the demon lord, she still hoped he was right.

0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o

The room he recently entered was small, about twenty feet by twenty feet and made entirely of black marble. There were several burning flames that ran along the walls and ceilings, making the room unbearably hot. Floating in the air were many souls, most were black or red and a few were green. It was a place in hell reserved for the worst of the worst or if someone were to be sent directly to hell while still in their earth-made body. In this case, both reasons applied.

"I will kill you! You will rue the day you crossed me Inuyasha—" Naraku was cut off as the blood binding that was slowly dissolving his fleshy body reached his face, stopping him from speaking anymore.

"Will you shut the hell up? You crossed me first, asshole..." Inuyasha spoke to the now red tinted ball of light that was Naraku's soul. Inuyasha raised his blood soaked hands—wet from his still bleeding wrists. He made a mental note to brew some more blood replenishing potion later on.

"_Peremptum pondus constrixi phasmatis,"_ He muttered quickly, having the index and middle finger of each hand standing strait up as the rest curled and bringing them to cross several times. He then brought both hands up with his palms facing outwards and clapped his hands together.

"_Semper!"_

There were was loud screeching noise as Naraku's soul was bound to hell. It would have been invisible to anyone but Naraku and Inuyasha as many tendrils escaped from Naraku's soul and entered the walls of the hellish room. Inuyasha sighed with relief, knowing that the soul-binding ritual worked.

"Now here are the rules," Inuyasha began as though he were speaking to a child, "You will be stuck in this room for quite a while until you've calmed down. Then you may leave it and wander as many different parts of hell as you please, and maybe after a few centuries—if you behave that is—the guardian of hell will allow you to take a corporal form again. But you still won't be able to leave hell because your very soul is bound with it, capeesh?"

The red spirit flashed angrily.

"Good."

Inuyasha turned and walked out of the great iron doors he walked in from and found himself with the familiar red and barren scenery that was hell.

"Great," he muttered, looking up at the stormy scarlet skies. Now how the hell was he supposed to get out of there? He wandered around for a while, possibly a couple hours, but everywhere he looked was the same. It was as if the entirety of hell was simply red dust and rocks unless you knew where to look. He had run into a few demons in the short time he was there and was quite impressed with the overall increase of strength compared to what they had on earth. They must be stronger in their natural habitat, though still no match for him.

"Oh come on!" he finally yelled at the sky, fed up. He knew the PTB knew where he was and there was no way in hell he was going to spend the next five hundred years there waiting for that damn prophecy to play out. They said they wanted him to live; well how the hell was he supposed to do that when he was stuck in a place where everything is pretty much dead?

"Not lost are you?" Inuyasha turned to see a female demon standing directly behind him. She was very beautiful with long, shimmering black hair that fell to her waist. Here eyes were completely black, sclera and all, glittering in the dull light, and complemented her full red lips and pert nose. She wore a very short, leather mini dress and on her back were two black bat-like wings.

"And you are...?" He trailed, trying to keep his cool in the presence of such a figure.

"Satan," she said pleasantly, holding out a hand for him to shake. Inuyasha slowly accepted it with disbelief, "And you are Inuyasha."

"Satan...as in...the devil? I thought that was a guy?" he asked quite skeptical on the matter. She laughed daintily, covering her mouth with a finely manicured hand.

"It's more of a title actually, though the original one was a man. But we soon learned that men should not have complete reign over an entire dimension. They tend to think with their "smaller head" if you catch my drift."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in amusement; he almost found himself agreeing on that. He suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"If you are who you say you are...then you can get me out of hell can't you?" he asked hopefully. Satan flipped her long, black hair back over her shoulder.

"I can, but I won't. Don't even try that on me, I hear it way to often," she turned to leave. Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Wait! You don't understand, I'm not dead."

"I know," she said, removing his hand from her arm, "But you jumped into Hell willingly, so that was your choice. Besides, as only a half-breed, you should be dead soon enough anyways. Then you'll fit right in."

The insult bounced right off him.

"No I won't! That's the problem. The Powers That Be won't let me die for another five hundred years. They want me to spend that time 'living' as they said...whatever the hell that meant. The point is—I need to go back to the human world so I can fulfill a prophecy. That's why I can't stay down here."

Satan was silent for a moment, gazing into his radiant eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth and someone like him certainly didn't belong in Hell, his heart was too pure. But she couldn't just let him go without getting something in return. The boy did have a lot of power...demonic and human. An intelligent spark went off in her dazzling obsidian eyes as a plan formed in her mind.

"I see your predicament...so the question is: what are you going to do for me?"

"Aw, come on," Inuyasha pouted, though he couldn't say he wasn't expecting it, "Can't you just do me this one, itty-bitty favor?"

She grinned beautifully at him.

"I'm the devil sweetheart, I don't DO favors."

"Alright, what do you want?" he conceded.

"It's not what I want...it's what I need," Inuyasha did not like the way she was looking at him at the moment, "I need an heir."

He instantly stiffened at the request.

"Oh—OH NO," Inuyasha said, backing away, "Sex I'll do, but NO kids. I don't do kids!"

"Honey, I can get sex any where any time," she laughed mockingly.

"Clearly you've never had sex with a hanyou," he grinned, unable to stop the innuendo from dripping from his voice.

"That's exactly my point," she giggled, "You'd make the perfect sire for the future ruler of hell."

Inuyasha squinted at her, not sure what of what she was playing at, "And...why would you want a half breed to sire your heir?"

"Because, then she would be powerful but also have just the right amount of humanity to make intelligent decisions. In case you haven't realized humans—"

"—are the most intelligent creatures created yet. I know," Inuyasha replied dully. He could see her point in having some humanity in the bloodline. After all, humans have been evolving more rapidly than any creature on earth; not physically, but with their minds...with their curiosity.

She winked at him, "Smart boy."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Alright, fine. But why do you even need an heir so bad?"

Satan replied honestly, "I am an old, old woman Inuyasha; I won't be around much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said as he glanced at her very fit body. She giggled as he avidly checked her out.

"Appearances can be deceiving. You of all people should know that."

Inuyasha nodded as he got what she was saying. She would die from old age soon.

"Don't worry," she assured him, rubbing his shoulder, "I know you're young. You don't have to take any responsibility on this. I'll send you back to the mortal realm right after and my heir will be raised here. It's a done deal! All you have to get out of it is a night of fun with little old me."

Inuyasha nodded, the deal sounding better and better.

"So..." he trailed awkwardly. They were standing in the middle of no where...did she expect him to bang her on the rocks? Before he could voice this thought aloud she leapt on him, kissing him thoroughly.

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled into her mouth. When she finally pulled away from him he was no longer outside but in a posh-looking, crimson themed bedroom. The bed was large, catching his attention first, with many fluffed pillows and black drapes.

"This better?" she whispered in his furry ear before giggling and pulling him on the bed with her.

"Much," he grinned saucily, his sexually charged pirate self taking over.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha's getting busy once more...that dawg! Think there's about one more chapter left before I finish this up. Thanks for the reviews lovelies!


	25. Many Scents

**Chapter 25**

True to Satan's word, Inuyasha found himself in the exact spot where he pulled Naraku into hell. He took a deep breath of the fresh, human air and relished in the blue skies that coated the atmosphere above. It was the morning after the fight and Inuyasha's acute nose could tell him from the fading scents that everyone had left soon after he was gone.

Stretching his arms above his head and getting the kinks out of his back, Inuyasha began the journey back to the village. Normally he would stop by the nearby hot springs to rid himself of the stench of blood and sex but he didn't want his friends thinking he was dead any longer than they had to.

He arrived at the outskirts of the village in the early morning and was quite surprised to smell that Kouga had not returned to his caves, but stayed with the humans.

"Must be closer to them than I thought..." he mumbled to himself. He slowly strolled towards the village, easily catching the attention of the few people who were up and about. He self-consciously ran his hands through his braids a few times, making sure he didn't look as haggard as he felt. As he approached the hut he could make out the figure of the wolf prince, no doubt waiting for him to return.

"So you're alive, huh?" Kouga asked, leaning against the frame of the hut with his arms crossed. He was doing a very good job hiding his surprise at Inuyasha's return from hell.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha started a bit awkwardly. He honestly didn't know where he stood with the wolf demon at the moment, "So...how's Miroku? And Sango?"

Kouga shifted and stood away from the hut, resting his hands on his hips.

"They're going to be fine. Sango just has a broken leg which was clean and fixable enough. Miroku has a few cracked ribs and a concussion, but he'll be fine soon."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's good."

Kaede and Sango had exited the hut quietly, not wanting to wake Miroku or the children. Sango hobbled up to Inuyasha with her leg in a bind and a crutch supporting her.

"I'm so glad you're alright Inuyasha!" she said, giving Inuyasha a small hug. He had figured that being a mother had made her much more affectionate and returned it.

"Of course I am," he stated confidently. Kaede, on the other hand, would hear none of it.

"Inuyasha ye look a fright. Perhaps ye should go bathe and I will fix ye up a meal. I had heard it was a gruesome battle."

"Indeed." a dry voice intoned. Sesshomaru had arrived much to the surprise of their assemblage, looking as regal and imposing as ever.

"I sensed Inuyasha at the scene of Naraku's demise and followed his scent here," he continued despite feeling he did not need to justify his actions to a group of ningens and lesser demons.

"You care?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. Sesshomaru would have snorted if it wasn't such a disgraceful action.

"I was merely curious as to how you survived, nothing more."

Inuyasha's face fell. He would work on worming his way into his brother's heart later. At the moment a rambunctious kit had awoken and taken note of his scent.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, rushing out of the hut and jumping into his arms. Sango shushed him angrily, not wanting him to wake the other, which he ignored, "how did you ever get out?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, patting the kit on the head, "Well, I, uh, I've got connections..."

While Shippo was still naive to the scent of sex, Kouga and Sesshomaru were not. His brother narrowed his eyes at him but chose to remain silent, merely lifting a shapely eyebrow at the clear course of his actions. Kouga on the other hand snickered, to which Inuyasha shot him a glare that managed to shut up the ookami. Composing himself, Kouga held out a hand towards the inu-hanyou.

"I know it's a bit late, but seeing as there's no reason for us to fight any longer and we have already fought in countless battles together..." he left the rest hanging. Inuyasha eyed the obvious offer of friendship for a moment before grasping his hand firmly with a grin. The wolf prince grinned as well. They were far too alike to keep up a pointless feud.

Sesshomaru continued to watch this exchange in silence. There was something nagging in the back of his mind; something that Naraku had said. Was his brother truly mad? By simply observing him, Sesshomaru could not quite pinpoint where that statement would prove valid. It was true that his brother seemed livelier than usual—friendlier, more open. But there was something else...something deep within his eyes that told him otherwise...as if there was a dark insecurity that had nothing to do with his being a half demon. Frowning, Sesshomaru resolved to think on that matter another time; he had business to attend to in his own lands and could not afford to squander his time pondering on the mental stability of a half-breed.

"I think we have had enough excitement for one day," Kaede said, ushering Sango and Shippo back into the hut, "Come now; Inuyasha ye take that bath and Sango and I will get to preparing breakfast."

"Yeah, you don't even smell like yourself anymore," Shippo stated.

"Hey..." Kouga said, suspiciously, "You really don't smell like Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha simply looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's because he's been with those foreign devils," Shippo replied blatantly, giving Kouga the same look Inuyasha had. Kouga shook his head and leaned his head closer to the junction of Inuyasha's neck and shoulder to get a better sniff.

"You definitely smell different. I hate to say it...but better..."

Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's back to get a better smell, making the inu-hanyou feel very self-conscious to have two males smelling him so thoroughly.

"Well, yeah, he does smell a lot better. I thought it was because he was bathing more," Shippo suggested.

"What the hell are you two...?" Inuyasha trailed off as a frightening thought suddenly occurred to him. He didn't have his firerat robe anymore! He had grown so used to not having to fight demons, let alone avoid them, that the absence of his firerat armor had completely escaped him. It had seemed to him, when he first set off to the village, that more demons attacked him than usual. He should have realized it before now!

It was something he had never told anyone from the group; his firerat coat protected him in more ways than he admitted. His brother and the wolf prince weren't lying when they said he stunk, nor was Shippo. The coat had actually masked his scent with a rank one that managed to drive demons away from him; something that turned out to be dead useful to a near-defenseless hanyou pup. Without it, his natural scent was actually, for lack of better word, alluring. Half-demons do not want more attention from demons than they needed.

"About that..." Inuyasha began nervously, detaching Shippo from his flipside and backing away from the two demons. How was he going to explain this one?

"It was his firerat haori you smelled before. Now you smell his real scent," Sesshomaru stated, preparing to leave, "among _other things_."

Inuyasha glared at his brother, silently cursing him and his big mouth.

"Oooh! Inuyasha you smell pretty!" Shippo laughed. He shut up as a clawed fist crashed down on his head, "Ouch..."

"I'm taking a damn bath," he grumbled, turning and stalking to where the nearby river was.

"He does," Shippo whispered to Kouga who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"I heard that!"

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha spent the next week enjoying the company of his friends. Kouga had gone back to his den to take care of his pack, Ayame and his child. When Kouga had first mentioned his cub to Inuyasha, the hanyou's face had flushed slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

It was around noon and the gang was enjoying a nice stew made by Kaede for lunch. Shippo and the boys were trying to throw bits of meat at each other behind Sango's back while Inuyasha and Miroku watched amused. Kaede would occasionally frown in their direction, which would only throw them into a fit of giggles.

"So now what are you going to do with yourself, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, pouring him some more tea. He had mentioned earlier that he needed to be going as he was already late to meet his crew.

"Well" Inuyasha began, "I heard of some new land recently discovered in west...west of Europe that is. I think I'll go check that out, see where it gets me."

"Wow," Shippo said softly, eyes alight, "It must be awesome; going where ever you please, whenever you please."

Inuyasha smiled at him and was about to comment when a light thud on the roof above them reached his ears, unnoticed by all else in the hut. From what he could bather from the scent, it was part demon and part human...but not quite half demon. Frowning, he stood, leaving his tea at his feet.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, worried by his behavior. He had sensed the presence of a demon but couldn't find anything threatening about it.

"Stay here," He muttered before leaving.

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut just in time to seesomeone land in front of him; someone, who by all rights, he should not have seen for centuries.

"I-Inuyasha?"

0o0o0o0o

* * *

0o0o0o0o

The End!

... No really, it's the end! If you want to find out what happens, go read Millennium.

Hahahaha! I'm so cagey! So thanks for all the reviews you guys! Its been fun writing this thing.

Of course, perhaps one day I'll tell the story of the consequences of Inuyasha's little deal O.o...that's a perhaps.


End file.
